Lessons Learned
by mamasam
Summary: On a chance meeting, Duncan meets an preimmortal with a pass that he had no way of knowing how it was going to effect his life. Do you tell a preimmortal that she is immortal in order to give her a chance at immortality?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind. Reviews are welcome as long as they are not harsh and give good advice. The characters of Duncan Macleod and other characters from Highlander...is not mine..just borrowed.

Chapter1

The Medieval Fair

I

It was another blistering hot morning on the Appalachian Trail, as the sun started to peek around the mountainside. It was something that Duncan had grown accustom to since his retreat from the game that had started some months ago. The solace of the quiet mountain trails was something he longed for. He leisurely walks along the mountain ranges taking in all of its beauty, trying to forget about his pass. In many ways, it made him long for his homeland. But it wouldn't be a place he could return to unless he wanted to get back into the game. That was something at that moment he was not willing to do, not unless he had too. That morning when Duncan started down the mountainside, he had no idea that his world was going to change. Sooner or later, whether Duncan is ready or not he will have to join the game and it will not be on his terms. No matter how much he tries to stay out of the game.

As Duncan made his way through a clearing, he came upon a medieval fair. All of the tents ether blue or red stripes with silver or gold flags flying on the top. There were dozens of people coming and going out of the tents. Some dressed at they do today but mostly in medieval apparel. Ladies with their long gowns and gentlemen in their sixteenth century dress. Then he notices that there were some in common clothes of the day, women and men in plain dress. This took him a little by surprise to see different social classes at such a gala event representing the way life truly was. Just about nailing it the head, with the exception of some modern influences mixed it. There was one thing for sure his curiosity was on fire. He was definitely going to check this out. Thinking to himself, _Everyone likes a fair. _

Approaching the tents, Duncan could smell the wonderful aroma of food filtering through the air. He didn't realize how hungry he was for real food. Berries were nice along with the occasional fish, but to be able to sink his teeth into some meat and to drink some wine made him drool at the thought. As he walked along the make shift road that was carved in by horses and buggies, he could hear all the laughter coming from the tents and the stands on the runway. It had been a while since he heard any laughter. It made him smile and warm his heart. As he continued to walk down the road, all the different smells were setting all his senses on fire making him grow hungrier by the minute. He came to a stand that was selling pieces of smoked meat. After exchanging some small talk and currency, he turned and walked down the runway. That is when he felt it. There was a feeling of another immortal. The buzz sent all his nerves on edge, as his heart started to race. The problem was where he or she could be. He began looking around searching the crowds, wondering where the immortal could be.

She came out of one of the tents not being dressed as fancy as everyone else, but pretty just the same. She loved medieval fairs, since she was a small girl. Moreover, with a name like Rhiannon, she felt she fit right in. It was something about the fair that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was a sense of some how belonging to that time. It also could be the love she has for fencing which she was very good at. Rhiannon could fight with the best of men swords or other wise. Those of who has seen her fence knew she was good at her craft even though she could not weigh any more that 120lbs. and 5'2. Besides the fencing it might have been the dress of that period she loved the best. There was a sheer elegance of how the long gowns that flowed ever so easily over the ground. _They just don't make them like that anymore._ She couldn't decide whether it was style of that time or the romance it brought with it, but eventually settling on the thought it was the romance of the fair itself she that loved the most.

Rhiannon wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking. She was too preoccupied with the sword fight going on in the main arena. From the sound of it, it was getting way too serious. She could tell it by the way the swords sounded as they struck each other. The ringing it made a harsh noise as it filtered into the air. As she walked and watched, she noticed the looks the men were giving each other. It was definitely getting way too serious. She started to walk over to see why when she felt something in her head. Not really pain, but stinging above her eyes with a buzz ringing in her ears. Then it was gone. Rhiannon was trying to rearrange one of her packages to rub her eyes when she ran right into someone. The force of it knocked all the packages out of her hand as well knocking her off her feet. When she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes rubbing them twice for good measure. He was a dark tall handsome man with dark collar length hair and deep brown eyes along with a smile that lit up his face. However, it was his eyes held her attention. _The eyes are your windows to the soul._ Her mother had always told her. She could tell that his soul was kind and gentile. That he had a lot of love to give. But they also showed there was something weighing heavy on his soul.

Before Duncan knew it, the feeling stopped just as quickly as it started. He instantly knew by the feeling it was preimmortal. It was the same feeling he would always feel when Richie would come around. Relaxing he knew that there would be no game played today very much to his satisfaction. He was still searching the crowds for the preimmortal when he got knocked into. Before he could catch her, she fell to the ground. Her packages fell out of her hands and scattered all around her. As Duncan looked down at her at first he really couldn't see her. It was when Rhiannon looked up at him when he finally got a good look at her. Her beauty struck Duncan. The way the sun shone in her face, made her look as if she was an angel. Her long brown hair tossed to one side as she angrily tried to get up off the ground.

"I am so sorry. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said sincerely. Reaching out for her hand Duncan smiled, "It was just as much as my fault as it was yours." She shook her head no. "If I wasn't paying attention to that damn sword fight, I wouldn't have run into you." She said cursing under her breath.

Placing her hand into his, he helped her up. As he did, he noticed how much more beautiful Rhiannon was as her hair fell across her shoulders. Knelling down Duncan started to help her pick up the packages. "There isn't any harm done."

Reaching to pick up one of her packages, Duncan's hand brushed up against hers. He marveled at the softness of it. He had seen a lot of beautiful women in his lifetime, but Rhiannon's beauty was something he had never experienced before. It wasn't just her appearance. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. It was everything about her. In the way she held her head and the way that she spoke. Even the way she breathes.

"So what is your name?" Duncan asked. "Rhiannon... Rhiannon Cleary." Smiling as she replied. "My name is Duncan Macleod." Being very prideful as he willingly said his name. "Well Mr. Macleod what brings you to Elkmount?" They both began to pick up the packages that fell.

"Please call me Duncan." "Ok Duncan." "Good… (smiling at her) Now to answer your question, I was hiking up on the trail and found myself here." "Well you found yourself here at the right time. The local medieval fair has just started, so you're in for a treat." Rhiannon replied with pride. "Oh really, (smiling more broadly) maybe I should stay and see what it is all about. I just love a good fair."

This caused Rhiannon to smile. She was very proud of her town fair. "'Well this is the biggest and best medieval fair going on this side of the Smokey's mountains… There are loads of food, wine, beer and plenty of entertainment. You should stay and enjoy the festivities." Duncan shook his head in agreement. "Maybe I should…how long is the going to be in town?" "For the rest of the week, it ends on Saturday." Smiling as she said it.

He couldn't help think how nice it would be to stay in one place for a change to enjoy some good company and have a good time doing so. It was the first time he actually felt lonely. The longer he looked and listened to Rhiannon the more alone he felt. He had been wandering around on the trail for months now trying to sort out everything that has been happening to his life, trying to make sense of it all. It was time just to take a rest from his anguish and have some a little fun for a while.

"Is there a place near by that I could stay at?" He wondered. "You could probably stay at Mrs. Taylor's bed and breakfast. It is down that path and to your right." Rhiannon smiled to herself at the thought that he was going to stay. "Ok that sounds good." Duncan paused for a minute, being unsure if he should ask the next question. "Can I ask if you are going to be around later?" His heart danced at the thought that she might be. "Sure I'll be around…I have a meet around two o'clock, and it'll be over at the main arena. If you want to…you can meet me afterwards."

Duncan smiled at this. He loved the thought of having her as company for a while. "Sure… (pointing toward the path) Mrs. Taylor is down this path?" He was just asking her so that he could hear her speak again. "Yeah, remember to your right." Duncan reaches down, picks up the last package and hands it to her as he stared deep into her eyes. Rhiannon takes the package and smiles at him. "Thank you." Then turns around and walked away.

II

Glancing over to the arena, Rhiannon could see the outcome of the sword fight. Both of the men were in a hardy embrace, laughing and carrying on, as they held up their swords to the air. To her amusement, she notices that the swords that they were using had both their blades broke. She thought to herself, _It wasn't a fight that was meant to have any winners. _She smiles at this thought. She knew if that was the case she had just moved up to the third round and a possible place in the main round. The thought made her smile. It was everything she had worked so hard for. Rhiannon turns and looks over her shoulder to watch Duncan as he made his way down the path. She watches him as he turns the corner, to his right. Then she smiles to herself. _Now my dear that is what you call a man!_ It has been a very long time since she had the interest of any man. It wasn't because they didn't want to. Many had tried. She just wouldn't let anyone in. Not after the last man she let in abused her. She believed in him so much that she almost let him kill her. She swore then and there, she would never trust another man nor let another man abuse her. _This one could be different._

Rhiannon makes her way into the contestant's tent. Going toward the back, she could see Ross Williams over in the corner of his tent shining up his sword. "Hey Rhiannon, are you ready for this afternoon." He smiles broadly. "Yeah, more than you'll ever know." She replied smugly.

Rhiannon moved to her part of the tent. Sitting down on the stool, she thinks to herself. _Boy, I am going to enjoy whipping your sweet ass._ Her thoughts then turned to Duncan. He was one fine man. She could tell just by his mannerisms that he had a lot of class. He carried himself with respect. It was something that Rhiannon admired in people. People who commanded respect as well as give it. She could tell by the way he was acting that he was interested in her, but how interested remained to be seen. It's been a long time since she even felt that she could be interested in someone. Maybe she was reading too much into it. _Maybe I am making a mountain out of a molehill._ It kinda of tickled her at the fact that he was hiking on the trail and just came upon the fair.

Ross called to her from the other room. "Did you see the bout?" "Not all of it… but I did see it getting very serious, then the next thing I knew it was over and they were carrying on like a couple of frat boys. What was going on?"

Ross made his way to the other side of the tent, "Are you dressed?" He asked. "Yeah."She shuddered at the thought of him leering at her naked. "Come on in." Ross looked really excited. "They were getting really serious. Jake cut Junior wide open on the leg. Junior got really mad and rose up his sword. Then when their two swords met… They just broke in half. Then before you knew it, they were looking at each other, just laughing their asses off." He started to giggle at the thought.

Rhiannon was a little puzzled. Jake and Junior had fought together and against each for years. But it never had gotten that serious before. "Why did it get so serious Ross? It's hard for me to believe it was over a cut. They have cut each other before." Ross just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know Rhiannon. Maybe it is the jackpot. You do know its well over 100 grand?" Rhiannon smiles, "Yeah that is what I heard."

Getting up, Ross smiles over at Rhiannon, "You do know that I'm going to win the third round?" Rhiannon scoffed at this. "You believe what you must, but I am going to the main round! Neither you nor anyone else will stop me!" "We'll see about that!" As Ross walks out of her room, she throws a shoe at him. It hit him right in the back of the head. "Ouch!" He picks it back up and throws it back at her. It misses her completely. Rhiannon just sat there and laughed at him.

III

Once Duncan made it to the end of the path, he went right. He could see Mrs. Taylor's sign up ahead. **ELKMONT BED AND BREAKFAST**. He looked around at his surrounding and noticed that the boarding house was at the very end of town. In the backdrop of the house, were valleys running though out the mountainsides. As he made his way down the path everyone he passed was friendly. They either nodded their heads as they walked by or wave at you. This made Duncan feel just a little uneasy. Maybe it was because people were little too friendly or maybe everything was too perfect. He wasn't quite sure. Knowing the way most small towns are this was probably normal. But he certainly was going to keep his guard up just in case.

As Duncan made his way into the boarding house, he could smell Mrs. Taylor's apple pie cooling off in the kitchen. He softly closes the door behind him and walked up to the desk. Ringing the bell, Duncan glances around the room. Very much like any other country inn he had ever been in. There were doilies on the tables. As well country art hanging on the walls. From the kitchen he heard Mrs. Taylor yelling, "It will just be a moment."

Duncan smiles to himself as he continued to look around the house. _A little piece of heaven. _Walking into the den, he starts to look at the pictures hanging on the wall and around the room. There were so many of them. A lot of the pictures were faded. Some must have dated back to the 1800's. Others were very new. There were pictures of grandchildren and some of her children. He could tell she had a lot of pride in her family and her family history. Now Mrs. Taylor by no means is a small woman. Standing at about 6' and weighting well over 300 lbs. She was no one to mess with. She had a real presence about her, all one hundred percent country.

As she walked up to the desk, she winked at Duncan. "Now… how can I be of service to you sir?" "I was told that I could rent a room from you." Duncan replied. "Who was it who told you I had a room?" She replied with a tone of voice that told Duncan she means business. "Rhiannon Cleary ma'am." He answered. "How do you know Rhiannon?" Mrs. Taylor inquired, with a puzzled expression. "Actually, I don't… We kind of ran into each other out on the runway. (smiling to himself as he said it) We started talking and I mention that I wanted to stay for the fair. She suggested that I stay here. I hope there isn't a problem?" He said with a concerned look. "Oh no sir," she said with a smile. "It's just that the room just opened. It took me by surprise that is all. Besides if my daughter sent you here, then I guess you're all right."

Mrs. Taylor reaches under the desk and pulls out the guest book. "How long are you planning to staying Mrr."? "Duncan Macleod." As he reaches out and shakes her hand. "It will probably be for a couple of weeks… One week I know for sure." She smiles, "Well Mr. Macleod, usually when people tell me that they pretty much end up never leaving." Duncan just smiles as he signs the guest book. She hands him the key to the top floor room.

As he takes the keys, he notices what floor it is. "Don't worry it's the same price as the other rooms. Besides you seemed to me you like your privacy." Winking at him. "Thanks. You're a very smart lass." He said in a very Scottish voice. This gets Mrs. Taylor laughing uncontrollably with all of her 300lbs moving in one huge motion. It was enough to even make Duncan laugh.

When Duncan turned the key to his room, he really wasn't expecting what he would see when he opened the door. The room was huge. It was decorated in a Native American theme. As he sat his belongs on the floor, he couldn't help but notice the craftsmanship throughout the whole room. The centerpiece of the room was its stone fireplace. Most of all, it was the painting that fascinated him. The painting was of a lone wolf with lightening in the background. The wolf was standing on a great cliff. It just sent shivers down his back. He walked over to the windows, pulled the curtains back. The view was breath taking. There was a rolling river running behind the house with the mountains as its background. All Duncan could do is smile. _Mrs. Taylor is quite the character._

Duncan also could all see that he had a perfect view of the fair, with all of its tents and all its glitter. Slowly his thoughts turn to Rhiannon. _Her beauty just takes my breath away_. There was something about her that definitely caught his eye. He wasn't sure what it is. He knows he should be walking away, knowing what she is. Duncan sighs and shakes his head. _This is hard._ On the one hand he can just walk away now and act like nothing ever happen, just another chance encounter. Then he thinks of her face and the way her hair flows freely in the wind. If he didn't take this chance to see what this could be he would never forgive himself. Besides he knows now he has a responsibility to her whether he wanted it or not. Knowing that one day she would be immortal, he had to prepare her for the future. For that is what immortals do for other immortals. Prepare them for the game. For she wont be a mortal forever. No matter how much he wished it could be different. Maybe it was fate that intervened today. He didn't know. All he knew if he didn't take a chance and see if this is what he is to do then he could never live with himself. He looks down at watch. _Noon…Two more hours._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Round

I

Word had spread fast throughout the town about the earlier arena match. People were in amazement. How could two well-crafted blades break off like that and in the middle of very heated match? Victor Robbins wasn't surprised at all by it. He smiled to himself as he listened to everyone gossiping about it. _I know why. _As he mumbled to himself. Yes, Mr. Robbins had known a lot about why those swords broke off like that. Right now, it was his little secret and he wasn't telling a soul. Victor would do about anything to win the jackpot. One way or another, he was going to make damn sure he does. No one was going to beat him, even if he had to cheat to make it happen. Soon he'll know who his next opponent will be. Then he'll start figuring out away to beat that opponent.

Victor was quite a tall man, thin in built, with a face that had a hardness to it. Along with the hardness it also shown greatly that he was a very angry man. After living for 800 years it had made him quite a bitter man. He needed this win not only to boost his own ego, but he needed the money to finish investing in the rest of the land he needed to ensure his future. That he could be safe and live another few centuries. He was not going to let anyone or anything stand in his way, mortal or not. If he has to start taking heads to get it he will. _No one better get in my way! No body!_ As he continued mumbling under his breath with an evil grin on his face. All he had left was to buy the small property that Mrs. Taylor owns. Then his plan will be complete. He would be safe and would be able to live relatively comfortably. He smiled at the thought of this. _If Mrs. Taylor doesn't sell, then I will have to make Rhiannon an immortal…Once that happens, she'll have to sell the homestead just to keep Mrs. Taylor safe. Then everything will be mine… the property, they're home, and her immortality._ With that thought, he started to make his way toward the arena.

Meanwhile, Duncan was making his own way down to the arena. The closer he had gotten into town the more people were joining him. When he had finally reached the arena, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were many more people, with more coming every minute. Watching them stream in he couldn't quite figure out why. _They all surely couldn't be for the match._ He starts searching the crowds and the arena to see if there was any clue of explaining why. That is when he sees it. A rush of surprise came over him. There on the entrance way was a sign saying…

Third round is to be 200 p.m.

Fighting is:

Ross Williams

Vs

Rhiannon Cleary

The winner of this round goes onto the Second Round

For a chance to win over:

$100,000

Duncan couldn't believe his eyes. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. _She fences? No she can't fence…. could she?_ He just couldn't believe it. _This has to be a joke. _Duncan thoughts had begun to come at him at once. _She couldn't know how to handle a sword…She not the type…or is she?_ He started picking up his pace as he tried to make his way into the entrance door. He had to see this. _This girl is going to be full of surprises. _He finally makes his way into the arena when he sees Mrs. Taylor, her arms in the air, waving him over to where she was. "Come on over her Mr. Macleod. There is a better view here of the arena." Yelling loudly she could be heard over the crowd. Duncan nods to her and starts up the arena stairs.

As he made his way up to where Mrs. Taylor was, Duncan started to glance around the arena. The playing field was of dirt and grass. The boundary is made up of bright yellow paint and centered in the middle in a circular shape. The judge's tables were down below them.

"Come on over here Mr. MacLeod, (patting the seat next to her) you can sit right next to me." "Please call me Duncan. (as he sits down) How are you this afternoon?" "Hot! (Fanning herself) I see you made it in time for the show." Duncan turns to her and grins. She offers him one of her fans. Of course he declines.

"So are you ready to see my Rhiannon win this round?" She asks loudly and proudly. "To be quite honest, she never told me that she would be fighting in the round." He replied with a sound of surprise in his voice. "Well aren't you in for a treat… She's is excellent in this type of fencing...It might look a little showy, but it's real all the same. (smiling from ear to ear) And I would bet my last dollar that she wins and goes to the main round." "Oh you would, would you. (as his eyes twinkle) She is that good huh?' Mrs. Taylor laughs. "Oh aren't you going to really be in for a treat!"

Mrs. Taylor was full of information about Rhiannon. All she gave willingly and freely. As Duncan listens, he finds out that she was born sometime in early September of 1971. A drifter found her on the side of the road and tried to raise her until he died of cancer. By the time she had met Rhiannon, she had been in out of foster care. That she and her husband fell absolutely in love with her and took her in about 1983. She had developed an interested in self-defense and fencing at 16. By the time she was 20 she had come close to getting married. But for some reason it didn't work out. Mrs. Taylor didn't offer explanations and Duncan didn't ask. She really had nothing but high praise for her Rhiannon. He could see that she truly cares for her as if she was her own daughter.

II

The music had begun abruptly. A quiet hush went though the crowds like a wind. The show was about to begin. Rhiannon stood at the opening of the arena. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. _Well this is it time to show your stuff girl._ As she sighed to herself. Ross was going to be very hard to beat. He knew all her moves and how she handled a sword as well as she knew his. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Ross could also handle himself with a sword very well. Most of all, he fights with all his heart and soul whether it was a man or a woman. Only one thought that kept coming into her mind. She had to win. _If I lose and don't win that prize money, Mama will lose her boarding home. _That was something she could never go for. It was their life and she had to win no matter what.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Welcome to the 20th annual Medieval Fair!" the announcer said. "The Third Round is going to begin shortly. Let me introduce these afternoon players." He turns toward the entrance of the tent. "Please give a warm welcome to the Ross Williams." The crowd starts cheering and clapping as Ross begins to walk out of the tent. "Next give a round of applause for the challenger, Miss Rhiannon Cleary!" Before Rhiannon even begins to walks out of the tent, the crowd starts to go wild. As everyone was cheering, yelling and clapping, Rhiannon turns to the crowd and waves. She starts to scan the crowd for Mrs. Taylor. Much to her surprise not only was she there, so was Duncan. As she heads to the center of the ring, waves to them both. "Let the games begin!" the announcer said proudly.

Ross and Rhiannon go to their mutual sides of the arena. The bell rings. Swords drawn they meet in the center. With all their might, they came at each other. Both of their swords hit with a loud clang. Rhiannon moves back as Ross moves forward with his sword. Coming down with his sword she swings around to meet it and trying to drive him backwards, with a right and then a left swing. All you can hear is the metal hitting each other as they met each other blades. Then with some great force, Ross comes down then around bringing his blade across Rhiannon's arm. The crowd gasps, as he slicing it open. Ross smiles at her. This of course pisses off Rhiannon. She brings her sword around and starts to move toward him, swinging the sword with such precision. For every strike he made, she came back with two. Then all of a sudden, Ross falls. Rhiannon knocks the sword out of his hand as he hits the ground. She climbs over top of him, with the butt of the blade to his neck. The bell rings, signaling the round was over. She reaches down and offers her hand to Ross. He smiles as he reaches to grab it. He wraps his arms around her and whispers, "The best one won Baby Girl." Kissing her on the cheek, then turns and walks away.

The bell rings. Duncan and Mrs. Taylor leap to their feet, whistling and screaming. Mrs. Taylor reaches over and gives Duncan a bear hug. Jumping up and down, "I told you she would win. I told you she would." "Yes you did!" smiling, as he catches his breath. Down on the field people were running into the arena celebrating. A number of people were going up to Rhiannon and giving her hugs and hand shakes telling her about what a good job she did. All the time, she was looking up in the stands at Mrs. Taylor and Duncan. She could see them celebrating together. Watching them jump up and down as they yelled and screamed her name. She was so happy to see how proud her mother was of her.

Not everyone in the crowd was celebrating. There was one person that was quite up set about her wining, Victor. He was hoping against hope that Rhiannon wouldn't be the one that would win. Victor was so positive Ross could beat her, hands down. She is the one person that may stop his plans in its track. Knowing if he fought her, there was a chance he could kill her. He didn't want to make her immortal in front of God and everyone. Then he couldn't go on with his plans. _There has to be another way._ He makes his way over to where Rhiannon was, pushing himself angrily through the crowd. When he finally reaches her, he taps her on her shoulder. The surprise on her face was worth the trouble.

"Congratulations Rhiannon." Victor says to her as he reaches out to her trying to give her a hug. She pushes him away from her and extends her hand. "Thanks Victor." Squeezing her hand hard, he pulls her close to him. Whispering in her ear, "You're not going to win Rhiannon. I am going to make sure of it." With a wink, he walks away.

Duncan and Mrs. Taylor were making their way into the arena to congratulate Rhiannon when he felt it. The buzzing in his head said that there was another immortal around, as all of his nerves were on fire. From the power of the buzz, the immortal was very close by. "Mrs. Taylor go on. I'll be there in few minutes." His face was painted with concern. "Is everything all right Duncan?" "Yeah, I think I might have seen an old friend." "Okay then I'll see you over in the tent." She turns and walks away.

Duncan began to search through the crowd for the other immortal. At first, he couldn't find him. Slowly his eyes drifted toward the arena. He could see a man walking away from the crowd. Right away Duncan knew that it was the immortal he was searching for. By the look of things, he was not too happy. The man looked up at Duncan. Their eyes met and each other, then nodded their head to the other. There was trouble written all over this man. The trouble wasn't going to with him. It lay with Rhiannon.

Victor heard the white noise. He heard it and felt it loud and clear. It had caused him to stop right in his tracks. He knew instantly that there was another immortal he was feeling. It had been a long time since he had sensation of another immortal. His senses were on fire. There was a familiar ball in the middle of his stomach he always felt when there was another around. Looking up toward the stands, he could see a tall man looking right at him. Victor stood there for a moment, watching him. He nods head at him and in return, the tall stranger nodded back. _Who is he…what does he want?_ Before he turns to walk away Victor takes one more look at the man. Victor wasn't clear what his intentions was, he just hoped that he stayed out of his way. He had other agendas. This man wasn't one of them.

Duncan stood there for a few minutes as the man walked away, unsure what to think. He had walked away from the game for a reason and he still had no desire to have any part of it. Duncan was so tired of watching everyone he loves and cares about die because of him. At this point, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get any deeper involved with the girl. He strolled slowly through the crowds. Something kept nagging at him. _What does this immortal want? What did he want with Rhiannon? Does he know that she is a preimmortal? _Telling himself that he doesn't have to take part in the game to keep an eye on both of them, just in case it isn't a harmless coincident. Besides, something else was keeping him there. It wasn't because there was another immortal lurking around. It was Rhiannon. Was it the sense of responsibility he felt for her, knowing what she would be in the future? On the other hand, maybe he could be falling for her or just lonely? Duncan wasn't sure. Nevertheless, right now he was willing for the moment to take a chance and find out.

III

Mrs. Taylor had found Rhiannon at the first aid tent. The doctor was looking over her wound. "Hey Mama!" She said with a smile. Her mother reaches down and kisses her on the cheek, then turns to the doctor. "Is she going to be ok?" "Yeah it was nothing major. She doesn't even need a stitch," he said smiling. At that, the doctor finishes the bandage and walks out. Mrs. Taylor wasn't buying it. "Are you sure you're all right?" "Yeah Mama, it wasn't a deep cut. (rubbing her arm) It was a great fight, wasn't it? … I thought for a moment he had me!" "There wasn't any doubt you would win." Reaching down, she hugged her Rhiannon. She was so proud of her. "Do you know who you have to fight in the second round?" "Douglas Caine. He's good but I have beaten him before!" "Who is fighting in the next arena?" "Victor Ribbons and Art Collins." Mrs. Taylor frowns. "Hopefully Art can beat him!"

Duncan had finally made his way to the first aid tent. Right away, he notices Mrs. Taylor. She was sitting with Rhiannon on the bench, fussing with the bandage that was wrapped around her arm. Looking up, Rhiannon motions him to come over.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." He said as he bowed down in front of her, causing Rhiannon to giggle. "Thank you my lord." "Are you all right?" "Yeah, it was just a superficial cut (looking down at her arm) Doc said it wasn't a big deal." Duncan smiled. "I really enjoyed the match…your really good," he said. "Practiced day and night…tomorrow is the real test." "Why?" Rhiannon beamed as she replied, "Because if I could win that match, I'll be going to the main round and hopefully win the prize money." Duncan winked at Mrs. Taylor, "Well from what I have seen and heard you should have no problem."

Duncan walks over to where her sword laid and reaches down and picked it up. Taking it out of its sleeve, he marveled at the craftsmanship. The sword was exquisite. The blade was made of very precious metal. It was beaten very thin, with a hard coat. The handle was made out of solid oak that was curved into the shape of a wolf.

"Like it?" Rhiannon asked. "It is very exquisite." He remarked. "My husband made it for her before he died." Mrs. Taylor said fondly. "I collect swords and this is very rare find." As Duncan gently places the sword back into its sleeve, Rhiannon comes over and takes the sword from his hand. "The sword isn't for sale Mr. MacLeod." Rhiannon snapped. "Oh no, that's not what I meant. I am sorry if that is how you took it. (with his most sincere voice) I was just admiring it." Rhiannon smiled. She could tell that he meant it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that is all I have of my father." Her voice had a sound of sorrow to it. "It's alright...Don't worry about," he said with a wink. He knew all to well how it felt to lose someone you loved.

Mrs. Taylor stood up and hugged her daughter. "Well I'm going back to the house, Rhiannon. It's just too damn hot and I need air very badly. (fanning herself madly) Now Duncan dinner is served at 6:00 promptly. No later!" She demanded. "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Taylor turns and grabs Rhiannon by the shoulders. "Are you coming to dinner?" "Depends?" "Depends on what?" "What are we having for dinner?" She replied, trying to egg her mother on. "Fried Chicken…Will that be aright with you?" Rhiannon began to laugh, "Ok, ok I'll be there!" Mrs. Taylor gives her a love tap on her butt then turns and kisses Duncan on the cheek. "Okay then, I'll see you two later." With that remark, Mrs. Taylor left the tent.

As Duncan watches, Rhiannon finishes putting her shoes on. He couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. Her face could light up the darkest of nights. "So do you fight in professional competition regularly?" Duncan asks. "No...not until this year. (Stomping her shoe) Until now, I have been doing it just for fun. Mainly in amateur fencing competitions at these kinds of fairs" She looks up at Duncan who was now standing in front of her. "But with Mama needing money, I felt I should try to go professional. See if I could really make any money at it." "If you don't mind me asking, why does she need money so badly?" He sits down next to her.

"It is a really long story, but just to keep it short and to the point to keep her home." "Why?" Duncan asks quizzically. "The bank sold the deed. The person they sold it to...now wants all the money. Knowing that there is no way we could get that kind of money." (Turning to him.) "So a lean was placed on the house and we have to the end of this month to get the money or we lose everything." Duncan nodded his head in a gesture of understanding what she was saying. "So that's why you're in this tournament," he asks. "It's the only way I know how to get up the kind of money up fast... If I win, it will pay off the debt plus give us some pocket change to pay the other outstanding bills." Rhiannon said with hope.

Rhiannon stood up and started to make her way out of the tent. Duncan followed behind her. When they had gotten outside, the hot sun hit them like a ton of bricks. It was about mid-afternoon. At this time of the day you can see the heat rising off the hot road. There wasn't a breeze in the air. It didn't stop the people however, the runway was still as full as it was this morning.

"What's going on now?" Duncan asks. "Right now it is the cook off." Duncan took a deep breath in through his nose. There was a mixture of aromas permeating the air, from sweet chocolate to barbecue ribs. A low rumble came from Duncan's stomach. It caused Rhiannon to laugh

"Are you hungry?" Duncan nods, "More so by the minute. " " Well remember supper is served promptly at six."(Rhiannon giggles as well as Duncan.) "Although, I really don't think a snack would hurt. How about some ice cream?" He stops quickly and looks at her with a look of shear delight. "As long as I can have a banana split?" Then gives her a goofy look. They both burst out laughing.

They walk over to the ice cream stand. While placing their orders, Rhiannon keeps staring at Duncan. She couldn't explain why she felt like this, not just after meeting someone. They made their way over to some shade and sat down. She continued to study his mannerisms as he talked and ate his ice cream. She was memorized by all of his charisma and charm. Carefully, she watches him speak. Rhiannon could tell he was thinking about what he is going to say before he says it. She couldn't help herself, her heart as well as her mind started to swoon. _What is it about him? _She thought to herself.

Then as always, the same thing that keeps grabbing her attention, it was his eyes. They were so haunting. They have seen so much pain and have been hurt so badly. So deeply hurt. Someone or something took this man's heart, his soul and stomped on it. There was something else she sees in his eyes. It was the respect and adornment he can hold with his eyes. The way his eyes grab everything and anything, then holds it tight.As if he didnt, he would lose it forever._Yeah, I think its happening_. Trying not to admit to herself she was falling, falling for a stranger.

There they sat for the next two hours talking about their lives. Her finding out that he had been living in Seacover and Paris and that he was an antique dealer. Duncan of course wasn't too liberal with to much information and she knew it. But she was ok with that, Rhiannon really wasn't being forth coming about herself ether. Just the usual stuff about living in Elkmount for most of her life and that she went to Ohio State. They talked about her father and mother. Life's pitfalls. Laughing at each other's antidotes. Something they both really needed. A release. A time to forget and remember again. Neither one had laughed in a very long time. It felt good. They both craved it. Little sexiest comments and quick seductive comebacks, flirting with each other like high school kids. Until now, neither realized how lonely they truly were.

It was 6:30 when Duncan realized what time it was. They were having such a good time that they forgot about the time. They agreed that they both needed to get back. They started heading down the path to the bed and breakfast. Duncan watches her walk just a head of him. The shapes and curves of her body were so perfect. He didn't find out anything more than the impression Mrs. Taylor left on him. Just that she loved her parents very much. Soon he thought her world was going to be rocked. The more time he spends with her the more he wants to be there for her. To pick up the pieces and mentor her so that she could truly take care of herself. Most of all maybe fall in love and be happy again. _Is it possible?_ He thought to himself. All he knew was that he was confused, Between the other immortal and this soon to be one, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He was sure however of one thing. He loved being with her. He could listen to her and look at her all day. It still wasn't enough. He craved more. _This girl is definitely casting a spell on me. _With that thought, he looks over at Rhiannon and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Boarding House

Rhiannon and Duncan came through the back door, which leads into the kitchen. The house was filled with the smelled of fried chicken. Setting their belongings down, they quietly walked into the dinning room. Mrs. Taylor was placing the last of the silverware down. The table had more food on it than a knight's round table. It was a feast in a half.

"Hi Mama, sorry we're late." She said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Rhiannon, you have never been on time...You will probably be late for your own funeral." "Yeah, whatever Mama." Rhiannon replied as she laughed off the comment. "Go on guys sit down, while I get the other guests." Mrs. Taylor motions them to sit down.

They found a seat next to each other at the end of the table. Walking into the hallway, Mrs. Taylor rang a small bell that was hanging in the lobby. With the sound of the bell, mayhem shook the house. There was noise coming from all directions. People started to stroll into the dinning room from all directions of the house. An older couple had sat down across from Duncan and Rhiannon. A rather pudgy man sat down in an empty seat next to the older couple at the same side of the table. A young couple with a little boy sat down next to Rhiannon. The last who walked into the room was Ross. All cleaned up from the bout with Rhiannon earlier today. He sat down at the head of the table. Mrs. Taylor finished bringing the rest of the food to the table and then sat down at the other end.

There was a sudden hush at the table. "Now everyone, lets a take a moment to bow our heads," she demanded. She says a small prayer of thanks. "Ok…let's dig in and eat!" With that announcement, noise erupted again. Everyone begins talking and eating.

"So where are you from Mr. Macleod?" asked Ross. "From Scotland originally...I just came back to the states from Paris some months ago." "Oh... Is this first time to our country?" The elderly women asked. With a wink, Duncan replied, "No, I have lived in the states off and on for years...But this is the first time I have actually traveled in this part of the south." The little boy who sat down next to Rhiannon looked over at Duncan and with some concern in his voice, "Sir, is there really a Lock Nest Munster in Scotland?" The question made Duncan giggle. With a very Scottish accent, he replied, "Well Lad, I personally have never seen one. But legends aren't without some truths to it." The little boy turns to his mother, "See Mom, I told you it could be true." The boy said it with such sincerity that the whole table erupted in laughter.

Ross stared at Duncan and Rhiannon. He could tell there was a connection going on between them two. They were staring at each other and smiling. in a way it made him jealous. However, in other ways it concerned him. Ross has known her most of her life and has never seen someone make her light up like a Christmas tree before.

"So what brings you to our part of the world?" Duncan paused for a moment before he answered. "I have been hiking on the Appalachian trail for about three months." Ross watched his facial expressions as he replied. He could tell that Duncan was telling the truth. 'Well that must have been one hell of a hike." Ross said with a smile. Duncan nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, but the mountains are so beautiful...that is well worth it." The pudgy man in the corner, looked at Duncan in amazement. "How many miles have you hiked?" "Must be more than 300 miles now." "Wow!" said the little boy. Duncan winked at him. "Yeah, wow!"

After everyone had their desert, Rhiannon and Mrs. Taylor started to clear off the table. The boarders had started to retreat to different areas of the house. Some had gone outside to the porch, while others went to their rooms. Duncan decided to go to the den. He stood there and looked at all ofthe pictures that hung in the room. He came across some of Rhiannon as a teenager. Her beauty wasn't as bright as it is now, But he could see the woman under the child's face. Walking over to the bookcase, he glances at all the books. Some were rare finds, while others were trash. _Mrs. Taylor has very different tastes. _Thinking to himself. Then one of the books had caught his eye. It was a book about the art of fencing. Instantly Duncan knew whose book it was. He takes it down from the shelf and sits down in a grand old rocking chair next to the fireplace. It was about that time is when Ross had come back downstairs. He glances in the den and sees Duncan reading a book. He walks into the room and looks down at the book he is reading.

"Do you fence?" Ross asked. "I have a time or two...Not professionally or anything." He replied without reveling his secret. Ross sits down on the couch across from him. He could tell Duncan wasn't telling the complete truth, but he wasn't going to push the issue. "Did you see the bout today?" He already knew the answer. "Yeah, it was a really good bout...Have you been fencing long?" Duncan inquired. "Oh since, I have been a kid…but I'm not as good as Rhiannon is... She has taught me more the last couple of years, than I ever did learn as a kid." "Yes, she is very good. (turning another page.) She has a good technique about her." Ross shakes his head in agreement, "She has a focus about her. Once she zeros in, she has you. Believe me I know." They both chuckle.

Ross sat there for a while and studied him, watching him carefully. He was very suspicious of Duncan, with good cause. He knew that Rhiannon and Mrs. Taylor have been through a lot. Now with Victor Robbins on their tails he has to be. He began to wonder whether Duncan was in on this with Victor. However, after watching him more closely Ross decided this was not the case. There was a presence about him that told him that Duncan wasn't that type of person."Well Mr. Macleod it has been nice gabbing with you." He said yawning. "Call me Duncan please." "Well Duncan...its time for me to go on up. You have yourself a good night." Ross extended his hand and they shook hands. "Good night." Duncan said. Ross left the room started up the stairs, comfortable in knowing for now that all his questions were answered to his satisfaction.

Duncan continued to sit there turning the pages of the book, reading the rules of fencing and looking at all the pictures of the swords. Most of them he had recognized, having to use one or two of them, a time or two. He suddenly hears Rhiannon in the background telling her mother that she was going out to the back. Her mother replied something back that he couldn't hear. Duncan's heart started to beat a little faster as he heard her foot steps in the hall. _Here she comes! _Whispering to himself. His stomach suddenly went in knots. Duncan found himself rather excited in the thought of being with her again. _What is this girl doing to me? _He hasn't felt this way since Tessa. Something that he thought he would ever feel again. He knew he would have many lovers. Never truly, love someone with all his heart and soul. He had thought he gave all that he had to give to Tessa. However, this girl was slowly changing his outlook, wondering to himself if he could love her.

II

Rhiannon was making her way down the hallway, humming to herself. This has surely been one great day! She said under her breath. She stopped by the hallway stairs staring at him, thinking on how distinguished Duncan looked. She then notices he was reading one of her fencing books. It made her smile. _He definitely has some kind of interest in me. _The thought of it made her heart flutter. Smiling at the thought, she goes into the den and kick's Duncan's boot.

"Hey big guy, want to go for a walk and lose some of those pounds you just put on?" He sluggishly looks up at her and slowly rises. "Sure...you lead the way." He sets the book back on the shelf. "Ok, lets go this way." Rhiannon reaches out, grabs his hand and starts for the back door.

They made their way down a path that lead through a wooded area, down a ravine and then finally coming upon an embankment by the river. They stood there for a while looking out at the river, watching the stillness of the water. It was Rhiannon that broke the silence of the moment between them.

"Are you ready to climb down?" she inquired. Duncan gave her a puzzled look. "You don't mean down there (pointing toward the embankment) Do you?" "Sure…What are you're going tell me you don't know how to climb? After all... you were the one hiking all over the Appalachian trail," Rhiannon said with a smirk. Duncan looks at her then at the embankment, hesitating. "I really don't think we should do this." Rhiannon gave him a hurtful look. "Just trust me. I have done this a hundred of the times. (pointing over to the right) "There is a small fishing shack right over there...To get there...you have to climb down this embankment. It is the only way down." She stands there looking at Duncan waiting for an answer. After much thought he said, "All right... but please be careful"

The embankment wasn't as steep as it looked. They had climbed down with no trouble at all. After Duncan helped Rhiannon over a massive log, they stopped for a moment. Dusting her hands off on her clothes, she looks up at him and smiles.

"Now was it all that bad?" Looking rather embarrassed Duncan replied, "Okay...I guess you were right.". She starts to finish dusting the rest of herself off, when she notices a small tear at the bottom of her dress. "Oh shit, Mama is really going to kill me!" Duncan inspected the tear, "It's really not that bad." "That easy for you to say." Snickering at the thought of what she was going to say to her mother about it. With a few more steps, they came past a clearing. "You can just about see the shack if you look hard enough."Duncan just nodded his head in agreement, as they made their way to the shack.

The fishing shack was just that a shack, no thrills or frills. Just a roof, walls and a floor with three glass windows. An old coal stove. The sink had a hand pump for water. A couple of chairs and table sat in the center. A cot with an end table was in the corner, along with a small bathroom, with a basin for a tub. The porch was the best feature. It extended into the river about ten feet. Far enough to do some good fishing.

The scenery was breath taking. The sun was starting to go down. As it did, it centered itself between two mountain ranges. The orange sky just bounced off the river making everything take on an orange glow. The river was calmly rippling down the stream. _It certainly had its charm. _Duncan thought to himself. He could see why see wanted to come down here.

"So what do you think Duncan?" Rhiannon inquired. Duncan looked around, "It's breath taking."

Rhiannonsmiled at him. She was so glad that he liked it. They made their way out onto the porch and walked to the end of it. Finding a bench, they sat down. For a while they sat there in silence, just listening to the water gently rushing by. Both of them were enjoying the peace and quiet that surround them. Rhiannon looks at him, wondering what he could be thinking. The silence between them two was killing her.

"I like to come here and think...To reflect on things." She said suddenly breaking the silence. "I can see why. (gesturing to his surrounding) It's so peaceful down here." Duncan replied. "My father built the shack." "It must be nice to go fishing on." Again there was a moment of silence between them. Breaking the silence again she said. "It used to be an old Indian burial ground...The Cherokee's gave it to our family on the condition that we are to take care of it and not desecrate it." Duncan smiles. Not at her, but because of it being holy ground. "Your family must have left an impression to the Indians...They usually don't give something that is so cherish to them. " Rhiannon shook her head yes at this remark. It was enough to get the conversation going. They sat there and talked about everything for hours.

III

The sun was almost down when one lone light came on by the door to the shack. Just enough light to brighten up the small area of darkness by the door. However, in no way did itinvade the areawhere they were sitting. The complete darkness had totally engulfed them.

The crickets were singing loudly in the background, but not loudly enough to where Duncan couldn't hear her breathing. He enjoyed just sitting and listening to her. She had a way with words that made him laugh. It made him forget all of his troubles. Duncan wasn't the type to instantly fall in love. It only happened once. When she left him, Duncan swore he would never fall again. That was until Rhiannon. He felt himself falling in love. The more he looked at her. The more he listens to her. The more he knew it. Duncan wasn't willing to let it show yet. He felt he needed to keep his guard up. He had a dozen of reasons too.

The biggest problems that he could see right now is that she is immortal. The main rule keeps popping into his head. _There can be only one! _He knew that one day someone would be coming for her. That was something he wasn't going to let happen. He had to prepare her and teach her. It also meant he would have to join the game again. That was something he wasn't prepared to do again. Duncan was tired. He just didn't have the fight left in him. He has killed so many people. So many lives destroyed, all to be the one.

Yet there was a problem. It was Rhiannon. He has a responsibility to her now, especially with another immortal hanging around. Duncan knew that he could sense the immortality in her. Whatever it was, fate, the gods. Duncan really didn't know. Somehow she was sent to him to be guided and if that is what he should do. Then that's what he must do, no matter what.

Rhiannon stared out into the open as her and Duncan sat and talked about dinner. They discussed the people that were staying there and what she knew about each of the individuals. Listening to Duncan talk, it tickled Rhiannon. Every once in awhile she could hear the Scottish come out. The way he phases things and says words. Then there was times she couldn't exactly figure out what type of accent he had. All that she could tell was that he definitelywas from Europe. She loved listening to him just the same. The way that he would say every word with passion, holding and caressing every word.

Rhiannon also loved the way Duncan looked at her. She would catch him occasionally staring at her, looking at her from head to toe. Then smiling to himself. It made her feel really sexy. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. She was starting to long for him, wanting to feel his arms around her. She longed to taste his kiss and to have him take her. It felt strange for her. She has never felt this way about anyone. Especially not with a perfect stranger, however this felt so different. She felt at ease with him. Most importantly she felt protected. That was something she has never had felt before.

After a while, Rhiannon starts to yawn. Duncan notices this. "Are you ready to go?" "I guess (as they both stand up) Tomorrow is going to be a big day. I just hope that I will be able to beat Doug...He's really good." Duncan looks down at her and smiled, "Yes, but you're better." She smiled back at him. _He does have a way with words. _

They began to walk off the porch when the heel of her boot gets caught in crack on the floor. It causes her to start to fall. Duncan reaches around her waist and grabs her. She pulls her boot out and he finishes swinging her around in front of him. "Are you ok?" She nodded her head yes. Then it happened. There they stood looking at each other, eye to eye. Duncan held Rhiannon tightly against him to keep her from falling. There was a moment of complete silence, neither saying a word. He reaches up and places his hand on her face, pulling her toward him. She didn't move away, But followed his lead, moving closer to him. Then without a warning he kisses her very gently on the lips. Not a deep kiss, but a strong sensual kiss. Then he pulls her away from him.

They walked in silence back up the embankment and home. There was nothing needed to be said. Both of them rerunning what had just happen at the shack, neither regretting it. He liked the way she felt in his arms. How her lips tasted. At first he wasn't going to kiss her. However, something deep inside him said to. _Do it. _It was telling him. Once wasn't enough and he knew it, but he had to be strong for both their sakes. Even though every ounce of his being wanted her. _Soon. _He thought to himself as they walked up the path, whether it was right or not. He was now in too deep to do anything about anything.

It was almost midnight when they reached the house. All the lights were off and everyone was a sleep. Rhiannon turned the key and unlocked the back door. They slipped into the kitchen without making a sound. Then theyheaded upstairs. After saying their goodnights, they went off in different directions to their rooms. She wanted him to kiss her once more, but all he was willing to give was a kiss on the cheek. Although she longed for more.

Rhiannonloved being inDuncan'sarms. They felt warm and safe. She could be in them forever. She goes into her room and shuts the door. She thinks to herself. _There is not going to be any sleep tonight. _Rhiannon's mind replays the night events. His lips were everything she expected, soft and warm. Her head was swimming in hundreds of directions. She wanted him. It was feeling she wasn't use to, but it was a feeling she liked.

Duncan unlocks the door to his room and walks in. He walks over to the window and looked out it. There wasn't anything to see but darkness. He takes his shirt off._ I can still smell her perfume. _He thinks to himself as he lays his shirt across a chair. He quietly walks over to the dresser. Looking into the mirror, he asks himself. _What am I doing? _Shaking his head, he stares into the mirror as if he was trying to find the answer.

It was in that moment he realized that his life was changing again. He wasn't ready for it and he knew it. Solitude is what he longed for. No complications. No changes. It maybe what he wanted but he knew he wasn't going to get. He can feel it in the air. At first he thought it was Rhiannon. But even with all her charms and troubles that was only going to be half of it and he knew it. It was something else. He felt it with all his immortal soul. Turning around, he walks back over to the window and stares out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victor Robbins

I

The morning had an air of crispness to it. Rhiannon slowly starts to stir. She peaks one eye at the alarm clock and sees that its five a.m.. Opening both eyes, she laid there staring at the ceiling. _Was yesterday a dream? _She wondered to herself. As she slowly sits up and rubs her eyes, she looks around the room. She notices that her mother had laid out her clothes for the round tonight. _Yeah, yesterday happened. _Smiling to herself. Stretching, she gets out of bed and goes to the window. The morning dew was spreading it spells slowly over the mountainside. Rhiannon began to go over yesterday's events in her mind. As she puts her clothes on, she thinks about how in the moment her eyes laid upon Duncan her life change. She couldn't explain how, but it did. It felt good and most of all it felt right. There were more changes in her life coming that she could guarantee.

Rhiannon made her way down the stairs turned the corner and came into the kitchen. Mrs. Taylor was sitting there having her morning coffee going over some bills. "Good morning Mama." She said as she walked over to the coffee pot. Her mother mumbled something to the effect of good morning to her. Looking down at the table, Rhiannon notices the demand of payment from Victor. Automatically she knew what had thrown her mother in such a mood.

"When did you get that?" Rhiannon asked as she pointed toward the bill. "Yesterday." Mrs. Taylor replied as she drank her coffee. "It will be okay Mama...In a couple more days you will never have to worry about him or another bill...at least for a while." Rhiannon sat down at the table across from her. Mrs. Taylor has a worried look on her face.

"You shouldn't have to do this...you're risking your life every time you fight...all it would take is one-slip of a sword and it's over. (looking up at Rhiannon) Maybe we should just this give all up and move on...and let Victor have it." This angered Rhiannon. "Mama, I know what I am doing (reaching down, she grabs her mother hand.) It won't solve anything by running away… Remember, we made a promise to Papa and I won't go back on it." Mrs. Taylor didn't say anything. She knew what she was saying was right.

Rhiannon sat there staring at her mother. The hard life Mrs. Taylor had led was written like road maps on her face. Her laugh lines were many, but it was her frown lines that showed greatly when she is in a mood like this.

"Mama, (kneeling next to her mother) I know you're worried and it not about the round ether." Mrs. Taylor frowns but doesn't say a word. "I won't let him hurt me. I can take care of myself. (trying to convince her) You and Papa made sure of that." Mrs. Taylor reaches down and places Rhiannon's hand into hers. "Rhiannon, Victor swore that he was going to have this place one way or the other. Victor gets what Victor wants. (with a tearful voice) It has always been that way. We both know he won't stop at nothing to get what he wants." With this, Rhiannon stands up. "You two have given up so much to build this place. The love and the lifetime you shared in this house. (tears welling up in her eyes) I'll be damn if I am going to let Victor or anyone else take it from you...not when you have given up so much." She turns and walks toward the door. "I'm going out...I'll be back in a couple of hours." Then slams the door behind her.

Duncan had come down the stairs as things got heated between them. He stood in the stairwell and heard everything that was being said. The heartbreak in both their voices. The youngness in hers. He understood where both of them were coming from. What concerned him most was this man Victor. He wanted to know why this man wanted this land so badly. None of the property could be built on. The government made sure of that when it made it a national park. Then it crossed his mind. _Holy Ground._ Whispering to himself. Then suddenly realizing that the immortal at the arena was Victor. The person who bought the deed from the bank was him. He was calling in the debt. With that realization, another thing occurred to him. That Mrs. Taylor was right, he probably won't stop at nothing.

After Duncan had heard the door slam, he came into the kitchen. Mrs. Taylor had gotten up and made her way to the sink. She stood there pretending that she was washing dishes.

"Good morning Mrs. Taylor." Duncan said as he got himself a cup of coffee. He notices Rhiannon's full cup of coffee as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Good Morning Duncan. (With a fake cheerfulness.) How did you sleep?" She asked him as she turns around. He could tell right away she had been crying. "Pretty well...The bed was nice and soft. It is a big difference from sleeping on the ground for three months." He happily said. She giggled, "Well I would say so." Mrs. Taylor comes over to the table and sits down. She can see the concern in his face. "You heard us didn't you?" Duncan looked at her carefully, studying her face. "Yes I did." It was all it took. She started to cry. "I am so sorry you had to hear that." "That's ok. Right now I am more concerned about what is going on."

Mrs. Taylor got up and poured another cup of coffee for the both of them. Sitting down, she begins to tell Duncan everything. How Victor came here 20 years ago and slowly started to buy up property, mainly along the Pigeon River. She explained how her husband and Victor fought over the burial grounds.

"Has anybody ever try and stop him?" "It does no good... He just thinks of another way to get around you to get it." This angered Duncan. "Has he threatened to hurt you or Rhiannon?" Mrs. Taylor sat there for a few minutes. Unsure if she should tell him the truth. She knew if she lied though, he would be able see right through it. "No…Just in words."

Mrs. Taylor went on to explain the lean and how he has been threatening them that he would take the house. That he has promised he would do anything to get this property. Even if he had to burn it down. Duncan just sat there and listened to her, trying not to show any emotion. Everything she was telling Duncan made him more outraged. He was sure that this man Victor knew what Rhiannon was. What he couldn't quite understand is why he hasn't taken her head. _Why is he toying with them? _He wondered. _Was it the game? _Duncan wasn't sure. He did understand why he wanted the land. That he was very sure of. With the gathering drawing near, Victor needed holyground to stay out of the game. So he could be safe from other immortals. It was something Duncan could understand all to well. What he couldn't understand was why here. _Why did it have to be this holy ground? _There were other lands that he could own and be safe. There had to be another reason. They talked a while longer. Then Duncan excused himself.

II

Meanwhile, Rhiannon was jogging down the road. It really wasn't jogging. It was more like running. It usually soothed her to run. However, this time it wasn't even making a dent. Her mind was going as fast as her legs. Suddenly she stops. "Damn him!" She screamed so loudly that the birds in the trees were startle and flew away. She stood there holding on to the back of her legs, trying to catch her breath. It was all getting to Rhiannon. Right at the moment, she probably could kill Victor. _He pushes and pushes. _She mumbles to herself. Rhiannon began to wonder if her mother wasn't right, maybe it was time to quit. Even if she won the round received the prize money to pay him and all the creditors, Victor would still find a way to take it. She couldn't understand why he wanted it so badly. All that Rhiannon knew was, her parents worked hard to keep this land. There wasn't going to be anybody to take it away it way from Mama. Victor would have to kill her first.

Watching from a distance, Victor takes another draw off his cigarette. He could tell by Rhiannon's body language. Something was bothering her. _She must have gotten another demand letter. _Taking another draw of his cigarette, he smiles. It delighted him to see her all upset. He could tell that his plan was working but only to a point. Although Victor knows, Rhiannon won't back down. Her stubbornness will make sure she sees this to the end. _One way or another._ He thought. Knowing that he might in the end have to take her mortality, Victor just wasn't ready to do this yet.He flicks his cigarette out of his car window and gets out. _Now it's time to have some fun._ He starts to walk slowly and softly over to where she was. He wanted the element of surprise, to scare Rhiannon and make her think twice.

Rhiannon was in the middle of a stretch, when Victor made his way behind her. He reaches from behind and grabs her by the neck placing her into a head lock. The shock of it causes her to scream.

"Shhhh or I'll break your neck in two." He snapped. Rhiannon instantly recognized his voice. It was Victor. "What do you want?" She demanded as she tried to hide the fact that she was scared. "You know what I want!" Victor said as he tightens his grip.

That was about the time Rhiannon reached down and grabbed his package. This time it was Victor who screamed. As hebrought his hands to grab them, she elbowed him right in his face. Victor stumbled back enough for Rhiannon to turn around and kicked him hard in his chest. He went flying into a tree. The bark of the tree dug deep into his back. Victor couldn't believe that she had just done that to him. He stood there stunned. Then without giving any thought, he lunges at her. Striking her in the face with the palm of his hand. The force from the blow knocked her down to the ground. As Victor starts to climb on top of her to strike her again, Rhiannon reaches up and grabs his shirt and skin, at the same time she placed her foot on his chest and flipped him as hard as she could. He landed so hard that it took his breath away. Victor quickly recovered and started at her again. Then suddenly his stomach knotted and all of his hair stood on end. It caused him to stop in his tracks. When he looked over his shoulder, he knew who would be standing there. It was Duncan.

III

Duncan was jogging down the same road thinking about the situation that Rhiannon was in. He had gotten half down the path when the feeling of another immortal hit him. The feeling was strong and hard. Instinctively he knew who it was._ Victor is here._ Then he heard Rhiannon scream and started to run toward the direction the scream came from. When he reached the end of the path, Duncan could see them. He watched as Rhiannon flipped Victor hard. Then in his horror he watched Victor get back up and started toward her.

"Hey you...Leave her alone!" Duncan yelled as he ran up to them. Victor snickered at him. "My quarrel is not with you." Turning away from Duncan, he starts toward Rhiannon again. "You heard me...I said to leave her alone." Duncan demanded again.

Victor turned toward Duncan. The expression on his face told Duncan that he wasn't going to give up until he finished what he was there to do.

Not wanting Rhiannon to know about herself yet, Duncan looked over to her and ordered, "Rhiannon I want you to get up and get out of here now." She slowly lifted herself off the ground but she didn't move. As blunt and direct as Duncan could..."Get out of here now Rhiannon!" She stood there still in a daze, unsure what to do. "Go now!" Yelling at her. Whether it was the look on his face or the sound of his voice, Rhiannon ran away. As she did, Duncan and Victor drew out their swords as they circled each other.

"Who are you?" Victor asked as he swung his sword in front of him. "I am Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod…Who are you?" Duncan demanded as he movedinto a defensive stance. "Why my name would be Victor Robbins. (in an old southern voice.) This is of not of your concern sir…It would do you good to stay out of it." "And why would I do that…Mr. Robbins?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

This pisses off Victor. Taking his sword, he thrusts it at Duncan. In return, Duncan takes the tip of his sword and swats it away. "I told you that my quarrel was not with you." Victor scolded Duncan. Duncan didn't reply instead he swung his sword at Victor. However, Victor was ready for it, he swings his around and blocks Duncan's sword. They both step back and place their swords back in front of them in a defensive stance.

"Well, well, well did we take a shine to the little country pumpkin?" Victor inquired. They move around into another complete circle. "You know what she is…Why are you doing this…Are you wanting her head?" Duncan asks as he hits the tip of Victor's sword. "If she gives me what I want…and we both know why I want it… (smiling broadly now) I won't take her head. Well not for at lease another hundred years or so." Victor jokingly replied.

As he did, Victor takes a swing at Duncan. However, Duncan was ready for it. He moves over to the right of the blade so it would miss him. Then taking his sword in an upward motion, he blocks Victor's sword. Victor laughed at this as he started toward Duncan. It was about then when they heard the sirens.

"We will meet again, Duncan Macleod." "I…that we will!" As they both put their swords away, Victor smiled at him. "Until that day Mr. Macleod. " They nodded at each other. Then Victor walks away.

Duncan watched Victor leave, then started to make his way back to the house. A few minutes later, the police went by in a pursuit of someone else. A feeling of relief washed over him. He wasn't ready to try to explain why two grown men with swords were fighting. Above all, Duncan was relieved he showed up when he did. Victor looked as though he wanted to kill her right there. But the more he thought about it, Duncan realized what he wanted to do is scare her. He was making his way up the path to the house when he sees Rhiannon. _If he wanted to scare her, he did._ Thinking to himself.

Rhiannon was sitting on the porch swing with a terrified look as Duncan came onto the porch. He went to her and sat down. He could tell she had been crying. Running his finger across her face to her chin, "Are you ok?" She couldn't answer his question. All Rhiannon could manage to do is shake her head no. Duncan reaches out to her and places his arms around her.

Duncan sat there with Rhiannon in his arms. He held her as close as he could, letting her cry. Something she needed to do desperately. Victor had succeeded at his goal. She was completely shaken to the core. After a while, Duncan let her go. He reached over and wiped the last of Rhiannon's tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" Duncan asked. Rhiannon paused for a moment, unsure how to answer. "Yeah, I think so. He just crept up behind me. (Attempting to smile.) If you wouldn't have shown up when you did… I don't know what would have happened. (taking a deep breath) So what happens when I left?"

Duncan studied her facial expression before he answered. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her. The truth wasn't an option.

"I just told Victor that it would be in his best interest to leave you and your mother alone." Rhiannon knew the moment that Duncan said his name that he knew everything that had been going on. That her mother had told him the whole sordid truth. But she knew he wasn't telling her everything that happened. There was more. That there was something Duncan was holding back.

"What did he say?" Rhiannon asked. Duncan paused before he answered her. He couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. "Nothing…we heardsirens and parted ways," he answered. They sat there for a moment in silence, uncertain what to say to next. It was Duncan who spoke first.

"Rhiannon, Please don't take what I am going to say the wrong way. But you need to be more careful." It had to of been the look Rhiannon gave. Duncan regretted it as soon as he said it. "Excuse me… I think I can take care of myself. Thank you very much!" She got up and started for the front door. Duncan grabbed her arm and to stop her. Turning Rhiannon around to face him, "Victor wants to hurt you Rhiannon…and he wont stop until he does." "So what do you suggest I do Duncan?" Rhiannon demanded. "Be more aware of your surroundings. Don't take anything for granted."

This only infuriates Rhiannon even more. "How dare you… What makes you think I can't take care of myself?" Duncan snapped back at her, "You weren't doing a good job a few minutes ago. (meaning for it to sting) Don't you understand? (reaching down he places his hand on her chin to make her look at him) He wants to hurt you! What happens earlier is only a taste of what he wants to do to you."

Rhiannon let down her defenses, realizing that what he saying was right. She couldn't understand why he wanted her home so badly. Tears started to stream down her face. It was all too real to her. Duncan reaches out and pulls Rhiannon close to him and holds her tight. They stood there while she cried again in his chest. He just held her close standing there stroking her hair. After a while, they let go of each other and walked back to the swing.

"What do you think I should do?" Rhiannon asked tearfully. "Walk away. Let him have it. This (spreading his arms out) isn't worth you life," She couldn't believe he said that. "I just can't turn my back and walk away Duncan...My parent's work to hard for what we have…just to give it up… I can't do that! (turning to face him) Haven't you ever stood up for what you believed in?" Duncan sat there and looked at her. He knew he had many times. However, he also knew that there were times a person had to walk away.

"Sometimes Rhiannon you just have to walk away." Rhiannon sat there looking at him, shaking her head. "Well this just isn't one of those times. " Duncan sat there for a minute and then asked "So what do you plan on doing to keep him from hurting you or anyone else? (getting frustrated) How are you going to keep him from taking your home?" "I don't know Duncan… All I can do is just try and do the best I can do to keep him from taking my home...(trying to convince him) I will win the prize money and see where that leads me...As for my safety...Well I guess I'll just have to watch my back." She didn't know whether she was trying to convince Duncan or herself. "Do you think if you win that it will be enough to keep this house and to keep him from coming after you?" Duncan asked. "I don't know...but it's a chance I have to take.." Rhiannon replied. Duncan sighed. He could tell that she was too head strong to get her to change her mind.

IV

Victor pulls into his driveway like a man possessed. He was enraged. He could just taste Rhiannon. Slamming the car door, he goes into his house, throwing his keys across the room._ I had her in the palm of his hands when "he" shows up. _Talking to himself. Victor walks into the dining room and looks out the window. The back of his house faced the river, from there he could see the shack. Holy ground was so close yet so far. There was one thing that was standing in his way now. Duncan Macleod. The little dance they just did, Victor knew he was good. Maybe good enough to beat him.

Victor really didn't want her head, not at this very moment. He had plans for her first. Many plans. One of which wasn't her head. She needed to grow and mature as immortal before it was worth taking. Then and only then would he take it, if he had too. Turning away from the window, Victor heads up to his bedroom.

_Tonight's the night. _He thought. One more step before the main round. In a way, he hoped Rhiannon would win in her round. Then he could see what she is truly made of. Maybe give her immortality. Then become her mentor. He laughs at the thought as he goes into the closet. Victor pulls out his 16th century suit and laid it on the bed. _One thing is for sure. She sure can put a hurting on you. _He thought as he rubbed his face. _However, this new guy. _Victor started to worry about Duncan. He knew this one was not going to let him have his way with Rhiannon or her family not without a fight. Victor could sense the man wanted his head today. There was some kind of loyalty and honor there. He couldn't quite understand why.

Victor felt after eight hundred years of living he needed a rest. He needed to gather up his strength for the gathering. It would soon be here, very soon. He needed time to get his senses together and prepare. Though there was a part of him that wanted to just lay his head down. Let them have his quickening and get it over with it. At one time, he had it all. Fame, fortune and even love. Then greed came along and took it all. It has taken over a hundred years for him to recoup.In order for him to be ready for the gathering, he needed to take a time-out. Get out of the game for a while. But in order to do that he needed that burial ground.

Victor felt the Tribal consul promised it to him long ago. He had a wonderful relationship with the Indians. They lived together in perfect harmony. That is until he fell in love with a beautiful squaw. A brave that she was promised to challenged him. He lost and died in front of the chief. When Victor came back to life, it spooked the chief. He told him that he was a sprit, that he was now part of the land and didn't need possession of it. Victor protested and the chief would have no part of it. Banishing him to live his days where he was slain. In order to keep the government from taking their sacred land, the Indians gave the land to the Taylor family. Now it is his turn to have it. Victor felt they had it long enough. He needed it. The Indians didn't need any longer. Moreover, in his eyes neither did the Taylor's. He waited long enough. No one was going to stand in his way.

Victor thoughts turned to Rhiannon once more. If she had just sold him the property and not been so damn stubborn. He would have let her stayed on the property. Now it has gone too far. A due or die situation. It was the principal of the thing. He hoped against hope that she would just give up. Not go after the prize money to pay him off. Just to sell the shack and go on with her life. However, Victor knew deep in his heart that was a false hope. Rhiannon never was one to discourage. If there were a slim chance of her winning, she would give it her all. He knew that's why she decided to go pro this year. She felt that she had a good chance at wining and getting the prize money. As well as she should think that. Rhiannon was good. One of the best Victor had ever seen. Knowing her as well as he does, she would give him one hell of fight. He could tell that today. He also knows it they face each other that he would have to kill her. That isn't what he wants. The land is all, nothing more. Victor goes to the night stand and picks up the phone. _Maybe I should call and see if I could persuade Mr. Macleod into talking some sense into her. _Thinking to himself as he picks up the phone.

V

Duncan and Rhiannon sat together in silence, both thinking about everything that was just said. Hoping that the other understood what the other one was trying to say. Duncan was the first to speak.

"What now?" Duncan asked, desperately searching for an answer on her face. "Take it step by step. That's all I can do." He knew she was right. Even though he wanted to protect her, she had to do what she has to do. Knowing in the end, all he can do is be there and protect her the best that he can.

"Okay then…If you do one thing for me." "What is that?" He held her with his eyes for a moment. Uncertain if he should do anything. In the end, deciding that he couldn't just sit back and let her deal with this alone. " If you let me help… in any way I can… If it is, just to be there for you or to protect you. Just let me help you." Rhiannon looked deep into his eyes. She could tell he meant every word. Believing he would do what he said with all her heart.

With tears in her eyes, all Rhiannon could manage to say was "Okay." Duncan pulls her to him. Knowing that she was safe with him as long as she was with him. She would always be safe. _Or would she? _He wondered.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the phone rings. Mrs. Taylor answers it. The disguised voice on the other end asks to speak to Mr. Macleod. Telling the person on the other end to hold on, Mrs. Taylor comes to the door. Looking around she sees Duncan and Rhiannon sitting together on the swing. This causes Mrs. Taylor to smile to herself.

Clearing her throat, "Duncan you have a call." Looking puzzled, he gets up. "Do you know who it is?" "No…the man didn't leave a name," she answered. Getting up he follows Mrs. Taylor into the house. "Use the phone on my desk in my office. You'll have some privacy there." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Going into the office, Duncan picked up the receiver, "This is MacLeod." "Hello Mr. Macleod. Remember me?" The voice on the phone asked. Duncan knew instantly who it was. "What do you want Robbins?" "I was checking on Miss Cleary." Victor replied in a devilish voice. "I am warning you to leave her alone!" Duncan demanded. "Not in the plans my man." "Leave her alone or I'll take your bloody head!" "Oh a threat. I'll tell you what…Convince her into giving me the land and I may give it some thought." "You know that is never going to happen Robbins." Duncan responded.

Then there was silence. A few seconds pass by. "Well then…just tell Miss Rhiannon that she will be hearing from me soon. That next time she might not..." Duncan cuts him off. "There will be no next time. I promise you that." "Then I will do what I must." Victor hangs up before Duncan has a chance to respond.

Duncan slams down the phone. He could tell he was serious. Now Duncan was afraid he had made it worse. He knew what his plans were. That it wasn't going to happen as long as he could prevent it. Taking a deep breath, he realizes that whether he wanted it or not, he was being pushed back in the game. Only way this immortal was going to quit is by taking his head. Though the thought didn't please him. Duncan knew he had to. It was the only way he knew to keep her safe. He made a promise to her and he was not one to break promises. His honor didn't allow it.

Leaving the office, he started to go back outside when Mrs. Taylor stopped him. "Rhiannon isn't here. She went down to the barn to practice with Ross." He stood there and just stared at her in disbelief as his heart was slowly rising into his throat. Duncan couldn't believe Rhiannon knowing what kind of risk she was taking. Then again, she is headstrong and didn't like to be told what to do. He could see this was going to be a problem.

As if Mrs. Taylor was reading his mind, "She said that she would see you in a little bit. If not, tonight at the round. She also told me to tell you that she would be ok with Ross. Do you know what Rhiannon meant by that?" Mrs. Taylor asked, probing. "I really don't know what she meant Mrs. Taylor." He answered, half lying to her. "Who knows what that child meant… Sometimes I don't even think she knows what she means. Anyhow, I'm going back to the kitchen, to finish baking for the bake off tonight."Mrs. Taylor said, knowing that Duncan was only telling her half truths. As she starts her way back into the kitchen, "Oh yea, you'll be fending for yourself tonight. I won't be home to make dinner tonight. (Winking at him.) I know you can find a nice place to have dinner…make sure Rhiannon eats too." The front door closes behind Mrs. Taylor.

Duncan stands there feeling deserted for a moment. Deciding that he would go up and mediate. The only comfort he could take was that at lease Rhiannon wasn't alone. Ross was with her. From what he could tell he was very fond of her and protective. He knew in his heart that Ross wouldn't let anything happen to her. At lease she was safe...for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Calm Before the Storm

I

It turned out to be another hot day. Ross and Rhiannon tried to practice. But it was way too hot in the barn, so they decided to go on into town. There they could practice in the school gym. The walk there was particularly quiet. This disturbed Ross. Usually you couldn't get Rhiannon to shut-up, Especially before a big match.

"Ok Rhiannon. What's up?" Ross probed. She didn't answer right away, debating whether or not to tell him what is going on. "Hey!" Ross grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?" She said as she stopped. "It's that Duncan guy huh?" "No, it's not him." Ross stood there and looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. "Honestly, It is not him!" Rhiannon protested. "Then what the hell is it?" Ross demanded. Rhiannon stood there wondering if she should tell him everything.

They started to walk again. "Ok Ross, here it is in a nut shell...I got a visit from Victor this morning." Rhiannon simply answered. Ross was completely shocked. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, scared the shit out of me. Victor came up from behind me. I never knew he was there." She answered. "Rhiannon, what the hell did you do?" Ross asked. Rhiannon stopped again to answer him. "Trying my best to kick his ass…Let me tell you, he was getting the better of me, until Duncan stepped in." She said it with relief. They started walking toward the school again. Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What did he do?" Ross asked, with a little disbelief. "Duncan got me the hell out of there, that's what he did! After that I don't know. (shaking her head) All he would tell me is that he warned Victor to leave me and Mama alone." "Do you think that Victor is going to listen to him?" Ross inquired. "What do you think Ross, has Victor ever listened to anyone? Especially when someone tells him to do something…No I think that this is going to get very ugly." Rhiannon stated as a matter of fact.

Theywent into the school, then into the gym. The room was completely empty. "Well thank God Macleod got there when he did. Victor would have probably really hurt you…You know how weird he has gotten." Ross said. Rhiannon shook her head in agreement. Neither one of them doubted it.

You could hear the clanking of swords a mile away or at least that is the way it sounded in the empty gym. They were practicing hard. This is what Rhiannon strongest at. Fencing was her game. Little did she know that one day it would come in handy. Ross was trying his best to keep up. She was blocking his every move. Ross could tell she a lot of frustration to work out.

"Ok.,ok...I quit Baby Girl." Ross said half laughing, half meaning it. Rhiannon gives him one more whack and quit. They stood there for a few minutes completely out of breath. "You're going to kick Doug's ass, tonight." "I better or I lose everything and Victor wins." Rhiannon replied. She knew that no truer words were spoken. If she doesn't win tonight, it is all his. They went and sat down on a bench, both of them soaking in sweat.

"So you like Macleod, huh?" Ross asked even though he already knew the answer. Rhiannon smiled. "It's something about him. I don't know what it is." She answered knowing full well that was a lie. It was all in his eyes. "Does he feel the same or is this one sided?" Ross inquired. "I believe he does." "He is a perfect stranger Rhiannon. Are you sure about this?" She smiled at Ross. He could tell she was falling hard. There was something different in her. There was a calmness that she never had. Duncan made her feel safe and that was something she never had.

"Yes Ross…More every time I am with him. I think about him constantly." She replied with honesty in her voice. "Baby Girl, I don't know how to tell you this…But your in love." That was the first time Rhiannon had heard it out loud. It blew her away.

Ross wasn't surprised though. He could tell yesterday. It was written all over their faces. It was something Rhiannon had needed for a long time. He was happy for her. But something held back the feeling a little. There was nagging question about Duncan that he could not quite shake. Something he was hiding not only from Rhiannon, but everyone else. Ross instinctively knew it was something about Rhiannon. She had always been different, never quite fitting in. Ross thought it was because of being thrown from one foster family to another. Never quite finding love or finding it in all the wrong places. Then Duncan comes along and the pieces start to fall in place. Ross began to think and believe that Duncan was her destiny. Nevertheless, he still had this nagging feeling that there was something much more. Much bigger than anyone could ever imagine.

Picking up their gear to get ready to leave, "Are you going back home or hanging out here?" Ross asked. Usually Rhiannon would have done the later. But with what happen earlier, she felt maybe she should go home. "I want to go home Ross...Maybe lie down and rest before the bout tonight. Do you mind walking me home?" "Sure, besides with what Victor did to you this morning…you shouldn't really be by yourself." Ross answered

Before they got half way out of the gym, Rhiannon stopped Ross, "Do me a favor...don't tell Mama what happen today…ok...I really don't want her to know about it. (pleading with him) She really has too much to worry about without me adding to it." Ross wasn't sure about keeping it from Mrs. Taylor, but agreed to it anyhow. "I won't tell….for now Rhiannon. Not until I have to. Deal?" "Deal!" Rhiannon joyfully agreed.

They walked outside into the hot air of the afternoon. Making their way down the path back to the house, Ross stopped abruptly. "I just want you to know that I will always be here for you Rhiannon." Ross reaching down and gives her a hug. She hugs him back knowing that he was telling truth. She has always been able to count on him. "Same here, after all you my big brother... right?" Ross started laughing. "Always Baby Girl…Always!" With that said, Ross took her home.

II

Ross and Rhiannon parted ways at the gate. Walking up the path way to the house, she notices that no one seems to be home. Which after all the excitement Rhiannon has had today, she welcomed it. Going to the front door and unlocks it. Setting her gear on the floor, she hollers out, "Hello...Is anyone here?" No one answers. _Finally, I got the place to myself! _Smiling to herself. She heads down the main hallway, when one of the floorboards creaked. It stopped her right in her tracks. She stood there listening. Even though she didn't hear anyone, Rhiannon could sense someone else was there. Her pulse was beating like a drum in her head. She slowly walks toward the den when she heard the floorboard creak again. Again she stops. This time she could feel someone coming up from behind her. Before Rhiannon could turn around, she felt someone touch her shoulder. Grabbing an arm, she flips him over her shoulder. As he landed, she realized who it was.

Duncan landed hard, flat on his back. Rhiannon stood there stun. It was the last person she expected. She runs over to him. Duncan was just laying there trying to catch his breath. Rhiannon knelt down next to him.

"Duncan...Duncan, are you ok?" She asks. Duncan takes a deep breath and then opens his eyes. He couldn't believe Rhiannon threw him like that. "I'm…I'm ok." He said still feeling out of breath. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." She apologized. Then all of a sudden, Rhiannon got a very angry look on her face. Duncan started to get back up, when she shoves him back down.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rhiannon demanded, as she looked deep into his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." Duncan replied innocently. "Why didn't you answer?" Rhiannon smacked his arm. Duncan just started laughing. The facial expressions and gestures were a little too much.

"What the hell is so funny? Do you like your ass flipped across the room?" Rhiannon asked, as she climbed on top of him and started tickling him. They started rolling all over the floor. The next thing she knew Duncan was holding her down. "Are you going to quit?" Duncan teased her. Rhiannon was trying to look at him through some hair that fell in her face. " Are you?" Rhiannon asked as she blew at the hair in her face. They just looked at each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Rhiannon struggles a little bit under his weight. Duncan doesn't budge.

"Okay…Okay I'll make a deal with you." Rhiannon said as she struggled to get Duncan off her. "What's the deal?" Duncan enquired, chuckling at her. "If you move this damn piece of hair off my face, I'll quit." Rhiannon pleaded with him.

Duncan moved his hands so that his left hand was still holding both of Rhiannon's wrists. He took his right hand and gently brushing the piece of hair out of the way. Duncan could finally see her face. Rhiannon's eyes were dancing in the sunlight along with a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts. Rhiannon had stopped struggling she was just too tired to. She could finally get a good look at Duncan. His hair was all tossed. Half of which was still in the tie, the other half was in his face. She notices that he was still trying to catch his breath. "Now let me up!" Rhiannon demanded. Duncan shook his head no.

They stared in each other eyes for a few minutes, knowing what the other wanted. Duncan leaned down and kissed her. Not like the first time, this was different. For this kiss had passion. Gently he pressed on her lips opening them. Rhiannon's was eager to accept his. Their tongues swirled round each other. By this time, Duncan had let her wrists loose. She had reached up and placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer, kissing him deeply. Duncan turns her over putting her on top of him. Rhiannon's hair falls down around him. They begin teasing each other, pulling away in a mid kiss, making their lips hunger for more. Duncan reaches up and wraps his arms around Rhiannon pulling her closer to him kissing her passionately. Duncan moves her hair to the side and starts caressing her neck. He wanted Rhiannon in the worse way. He wanted to taste all of her, taking in all of her sweetness.

Then suddenly Rhiannon pulls away. Something is telling her not now. No matter what her body and heart was staying. It was her head that was telling her this wasn't the time or the place. Rhiannon smiled at Duncan as she placed her hand on the side of his face. He reaches up grabbing her hand and kisses it.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked. Rhiannon didn't say a word. She leans down and gives him one last kiss. It was more a peck than anything else. Then slowly gets up. Duncan joins her looking and feeling confused. "What's wrong Rhiannon?" He asks her again as he places both hands on her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I can't explain it right now." Rhiannon simply said. " Its all right Rhiannon...I understand." Duncan places his arms around Rhiannon, pulling her close to him. He did understand probably more than she did. They stood there in silence. Their longing and passion would have to wait.

Rhiannon could have easily made love to him but something made her panic. She didn't quite understand why. _So how can he?_ Rhiannon wanted to tell Duncan how she felt about him. How she was falling in love with him. How she didn't want to get hurt again. But for the moment Rhiannon was content in being in Duncan's arms. Listening to his heartbeat, Rhiannon thought about how he was so strong and yet so gentle at the same time. She could stay there forever. But something was holding her back. She could tell there was something that he was hiding. Even though deep inside Rhiannon trusted Duncan. Her whole being told her too. But as long as Duncan kept hiding whatever, he was hiding, she couldn't or could she?

Duncan stood there holding her. He loved the way she felt in his arms. He wanted her so much, to caress every inch of her. But he would have to wait until she was ready. So much has happened to her in the last day or two. Duncan couldn't blame her for wanting to wait.

Rhiannon slowly pulled away. "I've got to go and get ready. Tonight's a big night...Besides the round." Rhiannon said with excitement in her voice. "Oh really...Why is that?" Duncan inquired. "Duncan, Let me ask you question? (Duncan nods his head for her to go on) Do you know how to dance…I mean line dancing?" Duncan stood there looking at her with his eyes all big and wide. "I do know how to dance...maybe not line dancing. (smiling wide) But I'm willing to learn...why?" "Well, before the round tonight, they're having a dance at the hall tent. Good music and wine... Maybe a little bit of a good time." She said as she tried to persuade him. "Does eight o'clock sound good?" Duncan asked. "Sounds good." Rhiannon replied with a huge smile.

Rhiannon reaches up on her toes and kisses him softly on the lips. Duncan wasn't going to get by with a peck on the cheek this time. She was going to make sure of it. Duncan didn't fight it ether. He kisses her back. Things start to begin to heat up again. With every kiss their passion started brewing. Slowly Rhiannon forces herself to pull away. Not because she wanted to. But because she had to. "I'm going on up." Rhiannon said with hesitation in her voice. Not giving Duncan any chance to protest, she turns and goes up stairs.

III

Ross was making his way back to the fair. He was average size man very dark from the southern summer sun. Ross had lived in Elkmount all of his life. He loved it there. People were friendly and kind. It wasn't always like that. At first they shied away from him, mainly because the color of his skin. Rhiannon was the first to accept him for whom he was. She stood by his side when everyone else was turning their back. Rhiannon was just a teenager then. But still had a level head about her. That day, she stood there beside him, when everyone wanted to hurt him. She wouldn't stand for it. It took a child to reason with a bunch of men. Then again Rhiannon had always been like that. That's why Ross loved her so much. A true friend. It disturbed him to see what happening to her. He wanted so much to help her. But Ross didn't quite know how.

The sun was beating down hot on his back. Ross was rounding the corner of the dirt road, when someone calls out his name.

"Ross!" The voice said. Ross turned and looked to his left to see who it was. It was Victor. "Hey boy!" Ross turned around to look at him. "What do you want?" Ross asked. "We need to talk Mr. Williams." "And what would it be about?" Ross was unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "A mutual friend." Victor answered. "What about Rhiannon?"

Victor started to walk toward him. Then he stops about two feet in front of Ross. "You need to talk some sense into her." Victor demanded. Ross stood there and stared at him. Wondering what this mans next move was. "How can I do that?" Ross asked "Well I want you to give her a message. (moving slowly toward Ross) Tell her that...if she just doesn't give and give me that property...this is going to happen to her next." "What's going to happen?" Ross started to back up.

Out of nowhere Victor hit Ross as hard as he could with a billy club striking him in the head. It was so hard that Ross dropped to his knees in pain, placing his hands over his head. Victor then gave him a hard blow to his back. It caused Ross to lose his balance falling the rest of the way to the ground. Victor relentlessly kept hitting him and hitting him. All Ross could do is get into a fetal position and protect as much of himself as he could. By the time it was all said and done, Victor had left him completed bloodied and bruise. Victor kneels down next to Ross. He could tell he beat him badly but not enough to kill him. That's exactly what he was aiming for. Victor didn't want him to die.

"Now Ross...son, I'm sorry that you had to learn Rhiannon's lesson. (grabbing his hair) Tell her, next time it will be her…(pulling him up far enough to look at him) I am tired of playing this game with her. I don't care if she raises the money or not. I want that property. (looking Ross dead in the eye) Ether Rhiannon sells it to me or I take it. Ether way its mine." Victor lets go of Ross's hair with such great force that his head hit the ground. "Let her know Ross…Next time I am coming for her." With that said Victor turned and walked away.

Ross lay there for a while. His head and body ached from the beating. He tries to lift himself up, except his battered body wouldn't let him. All he could manage to do is sit up. Dizziness tried to set in, but he shook it off. Ross knew he had to get himself together. Victor was going to go after Rhiannon next. He had to get to her and warn her. Rising to his unsteady feet, he felt as though he was going to black out. Ross held onto a fence letting his head quit from swimming. Slowly he started to walk, stumbling along the way, stopping every few minutes to let his body rest. With every step Ross took his body just ached. The only thing that kept him going was that he had to get to Rhiannon to warn her. Knowing deep in his heart, that she wasn't going to take any of this well. She wasn't one to back down no matter whether her life was at stake or not. All this was going to do is make Rhiannon more determine to try and beat Victor at his own game. In the end, Ross knew that no matter what she decides to do he had to warn her.

Victor made his way down to the runway feeling very smudged about himself. _Maybe now she'll give up. _Knowing what he just did might be the only way Rhiannon would give up. Victor didn't want to have to do it. But it was the only way he knew he could get to her. By hurting the ones she loves. What was the best way to do that but go after her best friend. _I hope that Ross can talk some sense into her…so that this was for not. _Victor knew that was wishful thinking. One way of another he was going to get what he wanted. Even if he had to kill her mortal soul and make her immortal. That way she would be dead to everyone and she wouldn't have a choice but to walk away. But he didn't want to make her immortal yet. It wasn't in his immediate plans for her. Victor wanted nature to take its course. But he wants that land more.

In the meantime, Ross had made his way down the road, stopping every couple of feet or so to get his bearings straight. Finally he made his way up the walk way to the house and through the gate. Ross could see Duncan sitting on the porch. Seeing him there, Ross knew for the moment Rhiannon was safe. Once he realized that his body couldn't move anymore, collapsing to the ground.

Duncan had seen Ross fall as he came into the gate. He runs over to him. When Duncan turned him over, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. Ross was so beat up Duncan almost didn't recognize who he was.

"Ross...Who did this?" Duncan demanded. Ross looked up at him, whispering. "Is Rhiannon ok?" "Yea, she's upstairs getting ready Ross (looking him over) What the hell happen?" Again Duncan demanded. "It was Victor, It…It is a lesson for Rhiannon (barely being able to speak) Victor said if...she didn't give him...(groaning with pain) his land, Rhiannon is going to be next!"

Duncan couldn't believe his eyes or ears. _What was this man thinking by doing this?_ It was uncomprehensible to him that another person could hurt someone like this, not over land. _This is crazy. _Duncan said to himself as he helped Ross to his feet. Placing his arm around Duncan's neck, Duncan made sure most of the weight on him as he carrying Ross into the house. Taking him into the living room and lays him on the couch.

"You got to warn her Duncan...Tell her he's after her." Ross pleaded with him. "I will...First we got to get you looked at." Duncan starts to leave to use the phone when Ross mustered enough strength to grab him and force him to stop. "Please…don't call anyone…I'll be ok...I have had worse." Ross said trying to reassure Duncan. "Okay...okay...let me get some ice for your face." Duncan leaves long enough to get some ice.

"Are you sure (placing the ice on his face.) You don't want me to call someone to take a look at you?You've had taken a really bad beating." Duncan asked. Ross looked at him and shook his head yes "Yes, right now I more interested...in making sure that bastard doesn't hurt her. (letting out a small moan as he laid to his side) Rhiannon is going to have to give up on this...she is going to have to walk away...Victor is going to kill her if he doesn't." Ross said with terror in his voice. "I don't think Rhiannon is going to be willing to do that Ross." Duncan said simply. "It doesn't matter whether she wins the round now or not...He wants the land period." Ross replied.

Duncan knew Ross was absolutely right. It doesn't matter at all now. Victor was coming for her, immortal or not. Duncan knew in that moment he had really no choice but to tell Rhiannon the truth. To try and explain what she is. This was going to be the only way she had a fighting chance against Victor. To stop the head games and make the playing field equal. Once she learned everything she was and is. How the game played then she would have choice on how she is going to deal with Victor. Duncan had to take away the upper hand that Victor seems to have. The one card he had was to tell Rhiannon. He knew that Victor thinks that he would never tell her what she was. However, Victor was forcing his hand. Most important, Victor was counting on Duncan not telling her about her immortality.

IV

Rhiannon had heard all the commotion downstairs. It didn't sound good. She finished getting dressed and made her way down. She followed the voices to the living room. In no way was she prepared for what she was about to see. Rhiannon could see Duncan sitting on the coffee table, with someone lying on the couch. "What's going on Duncan?" When he stood up, Rhiannon couldn't believe her eyes. There was Ross on the couch, beaten so badly that the only way she knew for sure it was him, was the bracelet on his wrist that she gave him years ago.

"Oh my God…Ross!" (running to his side) What happen to you?' She asked him with horror in her voice. Ross looked up at her. He could see she was trying to be brave. But the tears were swelling in her deep brown eyes. She turned and looked at Duncan. By the expression on his face, she knew what happen and who did it. She sat down next to Ross on the couch. Laying her hand on his chest, Ross whined in pain. It made Rhiannon withdraw her hand quickly.

"Would someone one please tell me what is going on?" Duncan explained everything he knew about the situation. Ross mainly reiterated it. They could see the shock on her face. Her heart sunk_ Was this worth all this?_ Thinking to herself. "What I'm I going to do?" Rhiannon asked both of them. "It's a decision you are going to have to make for your self Rhiannon." Duncan answered frankly. "This isn't worth your life, Rhiannon... Its time to give up Baby Girl. It doesn't matter anymore (reaching up he grabbed her hand) Victor doesn't care if you get the money up or not. He wants this land period, or he is going to kill you." Ross pleaded.

Rhiannon stood up. She looked down at Ross and then at Duncan. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "This is it. I can't do this anymore. Next time he's going to kill someone. I could never forgive myself if someone died because of me." She said with much sorrow in her voice. As tears were rolling down her face, Rhiannon lean down and kisses Ross on his forehead.

"I am so sorry…I'm going to take care of it. (looking over to Duncan) Can you help him upstairs?" Rhiannon enquired. Duncan could tell she was going to lose it. Rhiannon started toward the door when he stopped her. "Where are you going?" Duncan asked with concern in his voice. Rhiannon tried to smile, but all she could muster was a half a frown. "Don't worry. I'm not going after him…I…I just need to sort out some things. (taking a deep breath in) I'll be down at the shack…I'll be ok there." Duncan knew that was true. Victor wouldn't dare touch her on holy ground. "I'll be there in a little bit." Rhiannon looked at him, nodding her head okay. She knew if she said anything more she was going to lose it. Rhiannon turned and walked out.

A little while later after Duncan put Ross to bed, he made his way down to the shack. His thoughts were racing in his mind. _It was time to tell her._ He knew it was the only way she could make the correct decision. Whether he was making the right decision, Duncan didn't know. It would be the first time that an immortal would know about themselves before becoming one. Whether that was the right thing or not, Victor was forcing his had. It was the only way he could ensure that Rhiannon makes the right decision for herself. Whether it was now or at a later date on when she would be an immortal. Not wait until Victor ensured that it would happen.

Making his way down to the shack, Duncan could see Rhiannon. She was practicing with a make shift wooden dummy. More like hacking it to death. He could see she had a lot of frustration. _A good thing it's a dummy. _Thinking to himself. Duncan didn't want to tell her about herself in this manner. It was just so much has happened in the pass couple of days that he just didn't have a choice. _She must feel her life is so upside down and I get to complete the circle. _Duncan knew he was going to change her life forever. Nevertheless, this is something that can't wait. Rhiannon has to know her what her options was. She has to make her own destiny.

As Duncan walks onto the porch, Rhiannon gives the dummy one more powerful hit. It sent the dummy's head flying through the air, landing at his feet. He reached down and picked it up.

"So what did this poor guy do to you?" Duncan asked jokingly. "Its Victors head!" She said with anger in her voice not realizing how true her words were going to be one day. The sweat was just rolling down her face as Rhiannon tried to catch her breath. She walked across the porch where her gear sat she picked up the case for her sword. The case slid over the sword with a loud clap. Duncan stood there studying her. He could tell that her emotions were working overtime.

"How's Ross?" Rhiannon asked as she placed her sword down. "He was sleeping when I left him…I think he's going to be fine," Duncan replied trying to sound confident. When Rhiannon looked up at him, Duncan could see there was a great deal of pain written on her face. Indecision. Heartbreak. He could also see that she was in so much sorrow. Rhiannon turned from him and began to stare out over the river. Duncan places down the head and walks over to where she was standing.

"Rhiannon don't blame yourself…you had no way of knowing." Duncan said as he placed himself on the rail so he could see her face. "Who's else to blame? Just Victor?...If it wasn't because of me...(taking a deep breath)… He wouldn't have hurt Ross." Rhiannon replied with hurt in her voice. Duncan said nothing. He couldn't argue with her even though it was only half true. All Duncan can do is stare at her. He reaches out and grabs her hands.

"Before you make any decision about what your going to do Rhiannon, I need you to listen to me…(looking deep into her brown eyes) Then after I have said what I'm going to say… make up your mind based on that." Duncan asked. "Ok, I'll listen Duncan…But I don't know what it will change. I think Victor has pretty much made the decision for me." Rhiannon said with a heavy heart.

Duncan knew that wasn't true. For what he was about to tell Rhiannon would change all the decisions she had already made about her life. This wasn't going to be easy for Duncan. He knows that once he tells her. Rhiannon's life would never be the same. They went and sat down on the bench facing the river. Duncan places his arm around Rhiannon pulling her close to him. He was about to turn her world completely upside down. He just hoped that she will be able to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Life Changes

I

There they sat in the late-afternoon sun. It was time to tell her. Duncan just couldn't think of the words. _How do you tell someone they are immortal when they haven't become one yet? _He looked down at Rhiannon as he held her in his arms. He knew he had to figure out a way of telling her. Pulling away from Rhiannon, Duncan turned so that he could face her. Duncan reaches and takes her hand in his.

"Rhiannon...do you trust me?" Duncan asked.

"Yes I do Duncan...Why?" Rhiannon asked.

"I need you to have an open mind to what I am about to tell you...Remember, no matter how crazy this will sound to you...trust me that it is the truth." Duncan pleaded.

"Ok Duncan." Rhiannon agreed, not quite sure where this was going.

Duncan was searching his mind trying to find the right words. Words that would make her believe in what he was going to say. Finally, deciding that he should start with Victor and maybe that the rest of it will fall in to place. He hoped.

"There is a reason way Victor wants your land… It never had to do with the value of the land to him. (nervously) What matters to him is that it is holy ground. It is only place that he can feel completely safe." Duncan said choosing his words carefully.

"What are you talking about Duncan? Why would Victor need an old Indian burial ground to feel safe for?" Rhiannon questioned.

Duncan stood up and grabbed the banister. Looking out at the mountains, "Because of the gathering...he needs to seek refuge…to be safe."

"What do you mean a gathering...what does he need to be safe from?" Rhiannon asked. Confused in what he was trying to say.

"From other immortals...Like me. Since the time of the gathering is coming, there can only be one immortal left… so we fight each other to the death and by taking ones head which is the only way we can die. (turning to look at her) In doing so we take in the other's essence… their power…. There is only one place we cannot do this on and that is on holy ground. (pointing to where they were) It is the only place that we… immortals cannot fight on. That is why your land is so important." Duncan explained, unsure if she understood what he was saying. She wasn't.

"What the hell are you talking about Duncan? There is no such thing as immortals." She argued.

Duncan sat back down next to Rhiannon. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He knew this wasn't going to well. He could tell that she didn't believe anything he was saying. At the moment she thought of him as a mad man.

"Rhiannon, please remember to try and keep an open mind to what I am saying to you. (Rhiannon stared at him.) I am an immortal. Just like Victor is... (staring back at her) and soon one day…you will too, be immortal." Duncan said as calm and slowly as he could.

Rhiannon sat for a few minutes trying to soak in what he said. But it wasn't registering. The concept of immortals was to far out there for her. What was even worse was the thought of her being an immortal. She started to shake her head back and forth. Refusing to believe any thing that was beingsaid.

"Okay let me understand what you are trying to tell me Duncan...Victor is an immortal…because of this he needs my land since it is Holy Ground...(still shaking her head back and forth) So that he can keep other immortals like yourself from killing him...and by the way…one day soon…I too will become immortal." Rhiannon said. Duncan shook his head in agreement.

Rhiannon looked at him. She could tell that Duncan was serious about what he said. That he truly believed every word of it. However, she couldn't comprehend the concept of immortality. It wasn't logical. Rhiannon knew there was no way people could live forever. _Even if he did believe it, what right did Duncan have by placing her in the middle of his madness?_ Rhiannon was certain that he was unbalanced. Most importantly, she was sure that Duncan was insane. This scared Rhiannon. She got up from the bench and began to back away from him.

"Forgive me for what I'm going to say to you Duncan ...but your just plain nuts. There is no such thing as immortality. You're not immortal...he's not an immortal and there is no way in hell I can be an immortal." She replied with a frightened voice.

Duncan steps toward her to stop her. He could see that she was truly afraid and steps back from her.

"Don't be afraid… I promise… I would never hurt you…. And I would never lie to you…you have to trust me (Rhiannon stops)…Remember to keep an open mind," Duncan pleaded with her.

"An open mind is one thing Duncan. But you're asking me to believe fairy tales!" Rhiannon said as she stood there in disbelief.

Duncan wasn't quite sure what to do next. It wasn't the way he wanted it to go. Duncan knew Rhiannon didn't believe any he was saying. Searching his mind trying to find a way to make her believe him, then a thought occurred to him. There was only one way to prove immortally.

"Rhiannon, maybe if I show you…prove to you that I am immortal...you'll believe me" Duncan said, trying to see if she was willing to at least let him show her.

"Duncan…if you can prove it to me…then I would have no choice but to believe you. Right?" Rhiannon sarcastically asked.

Duncan walked over to where her sword lay. Reaching down, he picked it up and slowly took it out of its case. This caught Rhiannon off guard.

"Duncan what are you going to do with that?" Rhiannon asked as calmly as she could.

"I am going to show you….prove to you that I am immortal… Then maybe… you'll be able to understand." Duncan simply replied.

Before Rhiannon could react to what he just said, Duncan had taken the tip of the sword and placed it to his heart. Slowly Duncan let his eyes drift to hers. When their eyes locked, he could tell that she was absolutely terrified at what he was about to do. Rhiannon's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Ok Duncan enough. (moving toward him) You don't have to do this." Rhiannon pleaded with him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Duncan simply said half smiling.

Rhiannon was not ready for what he was going to do next. Duncan thrusts himself forward onto the sword. At the same time the blade of the sword goes completely through him, Rhiannon let out a blood-curling scream that bounce off all the mountain ranges. Duncan slumps to the ground.

"Duncan!" Rhiannon screamed as she rushes over to his side.

Reaching down, Rhiannon slowly pulls her sword out of Duncan. The blade was completely covered with his blood. The sight of it made her drop to her knees. Holding the sword in her hands, tears began to run down her face. She began to shake as she held it. Taking one last look at it, Rhiannon flung it across the porch. Crawling to where Duncan's body lay, Rhiannon gently lifted up his head and places it in her lap. Trembling, she places her fingers on his neck searching for a pulse. That's when she realized that Duncan was truly dead. _Why? _She thought to herself. She begins to cry as she rocked him back and forth. Rhiannon's heart was breaking into two. She couldn't believe that he did this. No mattered how hard she tried she couldn't make sense of it.

"Please Duncan wake up." Rhiannon begged as she sat there trembling, running her fingers down his cheek.

Rhiannon was half hoping and half believing Duncan would get up as she sat there and waited. _Why did I ask him to prove it?_ She slowly took his head off of her lap and laid it softly back down onto the porch. Rhiannon was mad at herself. For a fleeting moment Rhiannon thought what he said was true. That Duncan was immortal. Then looking down at his lifeless body, she realized that there was no such thing as immortality, just death. Rhiannon was still crying when she stood up. Her whole body shook uncontrollable. It was all too much for her. Her mind as well as body was shutting down. _How could he do this?_ Sheslowly walked over to the bench and sat down. Staring at him from across the porch, she draws herself upinto a ball as she sat there and mourned.

II

There was a great deal of pain when Duncan took his first breath. It was so intense that it made him scream out. When he did, it startled Rhiannon so badly that it brought her straight to her feet. She stood there and watched Duncan slowly sit up, in disbelief. She was too afraid to say or do anything. Unsteady on his feet, Duncan slowly stood up using the table for support.

"It's alright Rhiannon." Duncan said trying hard not to show any pain. Rhiannon didn't reply she just stood there shaking. "I'm ok...See? (lifting his shirt up exposing his healed chest) I told you I would come back." He said, trying his best to show her that he was okay.

Rhiannon couldn't believe her eyes. There was no trace of wound, nothing that would prove that he just died in her arms. Duncan started to walk toward her, when she places her hands out in front of her in an effort to stop him. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"This isn't real… I watch you die!" Rhiannon said as she stepped backwards away from Duncan.

"I told you Rhiannon… I'm immortal…I cannot die." Duncan explained as he continued to walk toward her.

"This just can't be happening!" She said in disbelief.

Duncan took another step toward her. Rhiannon still had her hands out trying to keep him away from her, when she took one more step backwards and fell onto the bench. Duncan could tell that Rhiannon was petrified as when he reached down to grab her hand. It trembled. Gently he places her hand over his heart.

"Can you feel my heart beat Rhiannon? (firmly holding her hand to his chest) I am still alive." Duncan said trying to persuade her.

"Duncan...this can't be true?" Rhiannon said disbelieving as she felt his heart beating.

"Yes…It is true." Duncan said simply.

Duncan takes Rhiannon's other hand and pulls her up to him. Placing his arms around her, he could feel her trembling. All Duncan could do is try and console her. Letting her soak everything that she had just witness, settle in. As he stood there holding her, Rhiannon places her head on his chest, listening. She could hear his heart beating strongly in his chest. It was all too much to take. She started to cry.

"Duncan... I am so sorry I doubt you…I'm so very sorry." Rhiannon said sobbing into his chest.

Duncan reaches down and cradles her face in both of his hands, moving his thumbs across her face and brushes her tears off.

"It's alright Rhiannon, I understand." Duncan whispered. Leaning down, he gently kisses Rhiannon. His lips felt so warm to her, so alive. Pulling away from her, he smiles. "Come on Rhiannon, let's go into the shack and sit down …I think we will both be more comfortable in there." Duncan said leading her toward it.

There was a small breeze coming in through the windows as they came into the shack. They went and sat down at the table, sitting across from each other. Rhiannon kept staring at Duncan still not believing her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was alive or that he was immortal, but there he was sitting there living and breathing. Duncan sat there studying her too, wondering how much more she would be able to take.

Duncan began explaining to her about immortality. About the rules of the game and how itis played. As well about the quickening. He went on explained about how to take the immortal'spower and strengh to bethe one and how you could feel the presence of one. He explained everything that he could think of, trying his best not to leave out anything.

"So let me get this right... You can only truly die if someone takes your head?" Rhiannon asked, making sure she understood what he was saying to her.

"Yes." Was all Duncan said.

Rhiannon sat back in her chair. Absorbing everything he was saying like a sponge. She wasn't sure on how to ask the next question, not sure if she wanted to know the answer, however knowing instantly what the next question was going to be.

"How did you know I am immortal...since I haven't died yet?" Rhiannon inquired.

"I guess you would call it a sixth sense… You can feel them when they're around just as if they were a true immortal... It's just not as strong or powerful as if you were one... But there is enough of a feeling...to let us know you'll be one soon." Duncan explained

"Wellthat kind of makes sense." Rhiannon said in a moment of clarity.

"What do you mean?" Duncan said looking at her strangely.

"Well just before I ran into you on the runway...I felt this sharp pain behind my eyes... (smiling to herself) That's why I ran into you. I was trying to rub my eyes…. (it was all making sense) This game you talk about...the gathering.We live to hunt one another. To gather as many heads as you can… Can't immortals live in peace?" Rhiannon asked.

Duncan sighed. He can only hope that one day that would be true.

"This has been going on this way for centuries, Rhiannon… the one who is left is the one who rules mankind…who has all the power." Duncan said as he stared at her. He could tell she was beginning to understand.

"So that's when the quickening comes?" Rhiannon asked as she starts to really understand.

"Yes you receive their power, along with their knowledge. The more quickening you have…the more powerful you become. We all hope and pray that a good immortal wins." Duncan answers, thinking about all the immortals that have come his way and Victor.

III

They both sit there for a while not saying a word, both of them in deep thought. Duncan worried about whether she understood what he was saying to her or not. Rhiannon was understanding what was being said. Just trying to absorb it all and take everything in. Rhiannon looks up at Duncan and takes a really good look at him. She began to wonder how old he really was. To her, he looks as though he was in his early 30's._ He did say centuries didnt he?_

"Duncan, How old are you?" Rhiannon asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Over 400 hundred years old." Duncan answered.

Rhiannon sat there shaking her head. It was the first time she actually thought about life in centuries. It amazed her.

"Damn...all the lives you must have led… All the history that you have seen... (sounding excited) How old is the oldest immortal?" She asked.

Duncan sat there in amazement. She was finally grasping it. "Rhiannon, this has been going on since the dawn of time. I know an immortal that is so old he doesn't even know his age." Duncan said smiling at her.

"What if you die at lets say 100 or 5." Rhiannon asked, being inquisitive.

"Then that is your age for the rest of your life period." Duncan answered.

"How old were you?" Rhiannon asked.

Duncan simply answered, "I was in my early thirty's."

Rhiannon gets up and walks over to the window thinking about everything that has been said. Rhiannon's mind was going a hundred miles an hour, mauling it over and over everything. It all started to make sense to her. Her life and the way she leads it, never able to completely fit in. The puzzle to her life was starting to fit together. It was answering all the questions she had about herself. One thing that kept popping in her head was the fact she wasn't immortal. Not yet.

"When will it happen to me Duncan…immortality?" Rhiannon asks, while still looking out the window,

The question took him by surprise. Duncan wasn't sure how to answer it. He never had to deal with an immortal that knew what they were before becoming one. Walking over to where Rhiannon was standing, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know?" Duncan answered modestly.

There was a moment of silence.

"But it will happen." Rhiannon said as she sighed heavily. Duncan just simply shook his head yes. It all made her mind race. Everything she thought she understood was gone.

Rhiannon turned to Duncan, "I want to really understand everything you have just told me. You're telling me that everything I was brought up to believe in…God…Life...Death…Wasn't true?"

Duncan could see that she was searching his eyes for the truth.

"Not for you Rhiannon... (looking deep into her eyes) Look...I believe there is a higher being... However...You have to come to terms with the gift He gave you. It is your choice on how you choose the live your life…I can't tell you one way or another. (he pauses and takes a deep breath) All I can do is guide you...ultimately your choices determine what happens for the rest of your life…your immortality." Duncan replied, with a heavy heart.

What Duncan had said to Rhiannon really hit home for her. It truly was all up to her what she did with life. _My Immortality. _One thing for sure, the playing field was now leveled with Victor. Knowing the truth, gave Rhiannon a new sense of freedom. It was time to settle the score with him. Understanding now why he wanted the land so badly as well as everything else he had done. Turning away from Duncan, she sits back down at the table.

"Duncan…What am I going to do about Victor?" She asked, as she stared at the table.

Looking back out the window Duncan answers, "I don't know Rhiannon… You know the truth about him. Only you can really decide what you must to do."

"Can you answer one question?" Rhiannon inquired.

"Yes?" He answered, as he turned to look at her.

"Am I already part of the game?" Rhiannon voice cracked when she asked. Duncan just stared at her, afraid of where she was going with this.

Duncan chooses his words carefully, "It depends on you and how you want to deal with him. Then again ask your self this…has Victor given you a choice but to join the game?"

"No…but I am not immortal yet ether. However, I do know now what I am." Rhiannon declared.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked confused.

"I'm not giving him this land. (looking up at him) Not for him to corrupt it or for him to hide in." She said with conviction.

"So what are you going to do Rhiannon? Fight him?" Duncan asked. She glared at him. He could see the hate in her eyes. Duncan instantly knew what the answer was.

"Do I have a choice?" Rhiannon asked.

"I…you do have a choice. You're not an immortal yet. (walking over to her) He has played the game longer than you. He will not only make you immortal...But he'll take off your head!" Duncan replied, trying his best to get her to understand.

Rhiannon didn't know how to respond. All she knew was that she wasn't walking away. That it has gone too far. She had to take her stand now or he will always be hunting her.

"So what do you want me to do Duncan? Give him the land...walk away. Knowing everything, I know now." Rhiannon said, demanding an answer.

Duncan threw his hands into the air, "I don't know…is this worth your life. "

"I really don't have a choice Duncan do I. If I don't fight Victor now…He'll come for me later." Rhiannon responded back.

Rhiannon was right. Eventually, Victor would come for her. Something deep inside him knew it was the truth. Duncan recognized what he had to do, to take Victor's head. Walking over to where Rhiannon was, Duncan knelt down next to her, unsure to what to say next. Looking into her eyes, he could see that the confusion was gone, just determination. He knew in that moment if he didn't stop Victor, Rhiannon would try.

"I'll do it Rhiannon…. It's only fair…you're not an immortal yet. You shouldn't be made to play the game yet." Duncan said, tried to persuade her.

Unsure what to say, Rhiannon stood up and walked away. She stepped out onto the porch, letting the mountain breeze cool her off. She was taken back by what he said. It was too unbelievable to Rhiannon that Duncan would risk his life, his immortality, not for a stranger. _Why does he feel the need to protect me? _

Duncan had followed Rhiannon out onto the porch. He could see how scared she was. Slowly he walks over to where she was standing, wanting to touch her, to hold her, but he to afraid that she would pull away. So he stood beside her in silence.

"Duncan... I can't let you do it. (sighing softly) This is my fight not yours." Rhiannon whispered.

"You're not ready... The price you'll pay will be too great." Duncan argued with her.

"If you lose...I will still have to fight him. It was my fight long before you came…only I can settle it". Rhiannon said it with such bluntness it stung. Duncan could tell she had made up her mind. Nothing he was going to say was going to change it.

"So what are you going to do?" Duncan wondered.

"I'm going to fight in the match tonight and win… (turning to look at him) Knowing Victor like I know him…he'll come to me." Rhiannon explained.

"Rhiannon, I can only interfere as long as you are mortal… (Placing his hands on the railing) once you're not, the rules won't let me." Duncan said, trying his hardest to get her to understand.

"I know." Rhiannon simply said.

"You don't have to do this!" Duncan said sternly to her.

"Duncan…it's my destiny. It was long before I met you… there is no way of changing fate. If he was meant to take my mortality away from me, you or anybody can stop it. (fighting the tears) You gave me the warning I needed. Now it's a fair fight." Rhiannon said, trying to convince him as well as herself. Duncan couldn't believe what he just heard or even how to respond to it.

"Let me ask you this...Are you going to be willing to give up everything…everyone you love and know? (turning around to look at her) Because once he kills you...You're dead to the mortal world." Duncan said harshly.

That wasn't something that she had even thought off. She would be dead to this world. It started to make her think twice. Rhiannon knew if they did go to head to head, Victor would have to kill her to get her quickening. She could tell with the time it had taken Duncan to recover, there wouldn't be a chance for her to recover in time. The dizziness started to come again. So bad in fact, that she had to hold on to the railing for balance. _I'm damn if I do, damned if I don't. _Rhiannon thought to herself.

"I...I'm so damn confused." She said gripping hard onto the railing.

Duncan extends his arms out, waiting to see if Rhiannon would come to them. She pauses for a moment and then lets Duncan wrap them around her. There they stood. Rhiannon wished she could stay there wrapped in Duncan's arms forever. Right now, that is where she felt safest. That was something she had never felt before. Duncan pulled away, placing her face in hands.

"I promise that I will protect you as much as I can and whatever happens I'll be here." Duncan promised her with all his heart. Pulling her face to him, Duncan kisses her with such gentleness that it touches her soul. Standing there, he put his arms back around her and held her close wishing that they could stay that way forever. Noticing that the sun will be setting soon, Duncan knew that they needed to start heading back.

"We need to get going Rhiannon...If you're going to fight in the match tonight." Duncan's heart sank as he said it.

"I know." Rhiannon said.

Nothing else was said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things Left Unsaid

I

The house looked dark and empty as they came in the back door. Rhiannon looked up at the clock above the stove, it was 6:30. _Little less than four hours to go to the bout. _She thought to herself as she watched Duncan laid her gear on the kitchen table.

"I'm going on up to get ready for tonight…that is if you still wanting to go out before the match?" Rhiannon asked with a half of smile.

"Yes...I think it is just what we both need...some relaxation and fun." Duncan replied. Rhiannon shook her head in agreement. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Then she went up stairs.

Duncan watched her go up, then made his way into the living room where he finds Ross stretched out on the couch. Looking down at him, Duncan could see that the bruises on his face had turned a deep purple and most of the swelling was gone. As if on cue, Ross slowly sat up and reached out his hand to Duncan.

"How are you doing?" Duncan asked as he finished the handshake.

"Feeling much better, thank you...How is Rhiannon?" Ross inquired.

The question caused Duncan to pause for a minute because he really wasn't sure how she was.

"Doing better." Duncan answered. It was the best answer he could think of.

"You two were gone for such a long time…by any chance did you happened to talk any sense into her?" Ross wondered.

Walking over to the fireplace Duncan answered, "Rhiannon decided to go ahead and fight in the match tonight. "

"What the hell do you mean? Does she want to get hurt?" Ross asked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"She feels as though Victor really hasn't left her much choice," Duncan answered.

"Yeah…he didn't leave her much choice. (sitting straight up) The choice was not to fight! Her stubbornness is going to get her killed." Ross blurts out.

"We will just have to keep a close eye on her and keep that from happening." Duncan said calmly as he walked over to the rocking chair he sat down. He could tell by the expression on Ross's face he wasn't happy.

Ross cradled his hands in his face, worried to death about Rhiannon. He figured if anyone could talk her out of fighting, it would be Duncan. _So what happened? _Staring at Duncan, he could tell that there was more to this than what meets the eye. The expression on his face told all. Ross started to wonder what his real motive was.

"I have to ask you something Duncan." Ross said

"Alright…what is it?" Duncan said a little puzzled.

"You're not in this with Victor are you?" Ross asked with no hesitation in his voice. Duncan on the other hand was taken back by the question.

"No, I'm not." Duncan answered as directly as he could.

"I didn't think you were...(looking relieved) but I had to ask. With Victor one never knows...I wouldn't have put it passed him where he was concerned? I wouldn't feel right if I didn't ask, if you know what I mean. (smiling) Besides I can tell she's crazy about you and I don't want to see her get hurt again." Ross said with relief. He was satisfied with the answer. With the look of indignation that came over Duncan's face, Ross was sure that there was no alternative motive.

"I understand." Duncan said nodding his head at Ross. He could tell by the way Ross was acting that he could tell that he loved Rhiannon. He has been her protector for so long. Duncan could see that he just wanted her safe and happy. However, what kept playing in his mind was hurt again. He wondered exactly what he meant about that. "Now it's my turn…what do you mean hurt again? (with a concern look) Has Victor hurt her before?"

Ross paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell him anymore. He doubted that Rhiannon had said anything yet, then again he wasn't too sure if he should be ether. But he also knew that in order to keep her safe, Duncan should know all the facts about her and Victor.

"She was involved with Victor some years ago. (taking a deep breath) It wasn't a good relationship... very abusive relationship in fact...He did things that no person should ever do to another and it took a lot for Rhiannon to get away from him. But she did and never looked back." Ross confided.

This all shocked Duncan. He slumped back into the rocking chair in a state of shock. It came at him out of left field. Rhiannon never once eluded that they had a relationship. He knew from Mrs. Taylor that she was in a bad relationship, but never thought in a million years it was Victor. Neither of them carried their selves in a way that showed there was any kind of relationship. Let alone an abusive one. Duncan wanted to know more and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Ross...what do you mean Victor abused her?" Duncan questioned.

Ross paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell him anymore. He regretted in that moment that he even mentioned it. But he also knew that in order to keep her safe, Duncan should know all the facts about her and Victor. So he begins to tell Duncan everything about what he knew about when Rhiannon left Victor.

II

1989

The door hit hard up against the wall. Rhiannon was in the bedroom when she heard the crash. As she made her way out of the bedroom toward the sound, she felt someone grab her hair and pulled her back. Instantly she knew who it was.

"Victor !" Rhiannon screamed.

Victor swung her around with her hair so that he could see her face. Without warning, Victor punches Rhiannon as hard as he if would be a man. Then he tosses her across the room. She fell hard onto the coffee table, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Stop Victor...What the hell did I do?" Rhiannon pleaded.

Victor didn't respond. It actually made him angrier that she would even ask such a question. Rhiannon could see that it did. She tried to move away from him before he pounced on her again. But she didn't. Victor reaches down grabbing her hair once again pulling her up to her feet. Then he swings her around and lets her go. Rhiannon crashes into the TV stand. The glass in the TV breaks all around her.

It was at that moment that Rhiannon realized that she could not take it any more. _If Victor wants to kill me, so be it. _She manages to get away from him and runs into the bedroom. He didn't chase after her what he wanted was to do is torment her room to room, making her wait for the next lesson. Rhiannon hurries to the night stand and she pulls out a gun. It was at that moment Victor appeared in the doorway.

"Here...(thrusting the gun toward him) Lets put an end to this now...Kill me ! Put me out of my misery... Because I just can't take this it anymore !" Rhiannon yelled at him as thrusts the gun toward for him take it. Victor snatches it out of her hand. He points it at her and cocks the hammer.

"I could do it (taking aim at her) end it all now Rhiannon" Victor calmly said

"Go ahead Victor...Do it (walking passed him) Because you're going to have to kill me to keep me here. I'm through." Rhiannon said as she leaves the bedroom.

Victor takes aim as she walks away. Then lowers the gun down. Running up behind her, he grabs her arm. Swinging her around so that he could see her face. However, it was at the very moment he wished he hadn't.

"Go ahead Victor. I don't care anymore…about you, me or anything else. You won. (with a resentful voice) You have taken everything. My heart…my soul…I don't have anything left to give. So if you going to kill me then do it (pulling her arm away) But I promise you…this will be the last time you'll every beat me or hurt me." Rhiannon said staring him square in his eyes.

By the look that she gave, Victor knew it was through. There was no way he could make her stay, let alone trust her. She wasn't one to make threats lightly.

"Okay Rhiannon you're free. You're used up anyway…I can't stand to even look at you any more." Victor said as he tried hard to hurt Rhiannon's feelings. It didn't matter to her what he said. Not flinching an inch, she turned around and walking out the door.

Present day

After Ross finished the story, Duncan sat there stunned. It puzzled him that she never even mentioned it considering that Victor was the immediate cause of all her problems. Especially after what was said and done today. He was feeling betrayed.

"Why wouldn't she tell me Ross?" Duncan asked. Ross could see that he felt betrayed.

"It was a long time ago Macleod… She probably didn't really think it was important...To her it isn't important even with everything that has happened today. (breathing deeply) Knowing Rhiannon it probably hasn't even crossed her mind to tell you that she was involved with this mad man. Besides...they haven't been in contact with each other in years. Not until Victor wanted to buy their property. For her...it's in her pass. (with a voice of concern) I hope that this isn't going to change your feelings for Rhiannon. Because I don't believe she was trying to hide this from you" Ross pleaded to him. He hoped that he made the right decision in trusting Duncan. That he believed what he said was the truth.

"No Ross, it doesn't change the way I feel. I just wished she had said something to me. That's all. " Duncan replied, being as reassuring as he could be.

Everything was starting to make sense to Duncan. Why Rhiannon was the way she is, toward him and everything else. One thing for sure, he knew that she was going to be a real hand full especially after everything that he has told her hits home. Duncan knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to go into this blind. He couldn't. Duncan had to find out more about Victor. There was one person he knew who could help.

"Well Ross, excuse me for a few minutes. There's a couple of calls I need to make before I get dressed for tonight." Duncan said as he got up and headed toward Mrs. Taylor's office.

III

Duncan sat down at Mrs. Taylor desk. Picking the phone, he hesitates for a moment then dials a number.

"Hello Joe's Place." Someone said.

"Is Joe there?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, hold on...(in the background) Hey Joe... phone." The person said. Duncan could hear some shuffling of the phone, then his friendly voice.

"This is Joe...how can I help you?" Joe said

"Hello Dawson." Duncan simply said

"Mac is that you?" Joe asked excitedly. He motions for Methos to come over. As he sits down at the bar, Joe whispers to him that it was Duncan. Methos looked puzzled as he listens in.

"Yes…its me." Duncan answered

"How the hell are you?" Joe inquired.

"I'm doing good...Sounds like your doing good too." Duncan replied.

"Yea...business has been great." Joe answered.

"Last time I spoke you Methos was coming to visit. Did he make it" Duncan smiled to himself as he said it. Already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yeah... he made it. Like a bad penny, he keeps turning up...(Methos rolled his eyes) Actually he is sitting right here drinking a beer as always." Joe replied.

Duncan laughed at the thought. He could clearly picture Methos, sitting there with a beer and Joe ribbing him about it. They made some more small talk for a little while longer. Then he took a deep breath, Duncan was hesitating asking Joe for help. However, he knew that Joe would be the only one who could get the information he needed. The watchers were good at their job. Duncan knew this. But just for a small second, Duncan's pride wanted to get in the way. He didn't like asking anyone for help.

"I need you to do me a favor Joe." Duncan asked swallowing his pride.

"Sure Mac, what is it?" Joe wondered.

There was a moment of silence. Then Duncan took another deep breath asked, "I need you to find out all you can find out on an immortal."

"What's the name?" Joe questioned.

"Victor Robbins." Duncan said simply.

"Victor Robbins. (writing down on a piece of paper) What are you looking for?" Joe asked.

"Anything and everything. (with a sound of concern) He's bad news Joe... I need to know as much as I can about him and anything you might have on a Rhiannon McCleary." Duncan requested.

"Sure Mac…Let me see what I can do. Why don't you talk to Methos while I make some calls the other line?" Joe said as he passes the phone to Methos before Duncan could say anything.

"Hello Macleod... How is solitude treating you?" Methos asked in his normal derogatory way. Duncan could tell he had a few but it didn't lessen the blow of him being so sarcastic.

"Not so solitude." Duncan replied angrily.

Methos can sense he was pissed, "Ok..ok. Mac...I was just kidding. (half laughing and half serious) You really need to learn to lighten up... So what are you doing messing with the likes of Victor Robbins?"

"Do you know him?" Duncan was taken back by the question.

"No not personally...but I have read a lot about him in the chronicles on how ruthless he could be…Why?" Methos inquired. His curiosity was up.

Duncan told Methos about Rhiannon and her family. He told him about the land and it being holy ground and about Victor. Duncan went on explaining the little bit he knew about Victor, what he has done to her and her family. Then finally telling Methos about why and how he told Rhiannon about her immortality.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her Macleod. There is a reason why we don't know what we are until we are." Methos said harshly.

"I had no choice Methos...He had already made her part of the game. (angrily) This was the only way I felt she could protect herself. He didn't leave me a choice. Victor is coming for her...immortal or not (taking a deep breath) This way she knows what she is and what he is."

"So how did she take it...learning what she is before she is." Methos questioned

"She took it hard at first (remembering) but I think she is handling it better now...considering how she found out."

" I bet…(Taking a swig off his beer for courage.) Has she decided how she is going to handle this and what she is going to do now that she knows what she is? ...Because you know and I know he's coming for her and from what I read...(swallowing hard) This man is dangerous ...he takes pretty much what he wants...No questions asked." Methos unmercifully said.

"Rhiannon decided to take her chances Methos...How she is going to do it I don't know. But she won't back down...Even knowing what she knows. Her land...its too precious to her." Duncan replied.

"Does she truly understand what this means? ...That she is part of the game if she takes him on. Whether she is immortal or not?" Methos asked with a voice of concern.

"I don't know Methos...she is still very much mortal." Duncan answered.

Methos was lost in a moment of thought. He knew that once a challenged has been made to Rhiannon no immortal can stop it. This would mean that Duncan would have to come back to the game and challenge Victor first. It would be the only way to protect her. He wondered if Duncan understood this or if it was his boy scout mentality coming to the surface.

Methos takes another drink then asks, "What are you going to do Macleod? If this Victor challenges her...you can't interfere."

"I know...but she isn't immortal yet. So no challenge can be made." Duncan replied simply.

"So does that mean you are going to join the game again? (Taking a deep breath.) Because once you take his head your back in." Methos posed.

There was a moment of silence before Duncan answered. He understood what Methos was saying but he knew what he had to do. He had already made his decision.

"I know. But I can't...I won't let him take her head. Not until she is ready to defend herself on that level." Duncan declared.

Before Methos could ask how he was going to keep her out of the game or keep her from becoming immortal Joe had came back into the room, motioning for the phone.

"Ok Macleod, Joe's back...Just be careful and remember what I said about him." He hands the phone back to Joe.

IV

When Joe came back onto the phone, he preceded to tell Duncan what he could about Victor. That he is more than 800 years and had been living in that part of the country for at lease 400 years. He was born in England, sailing here on a dying ship in about late 1400's.

"Mac this man kills for sport...whether it is an immortal or mortal...(shuffling his notes) But what is strange around 1982 he went into hiding...after that he only killed immortals when they have crossed his path. (his voice changed) There is something else." Joe said hesitantly.

"What Dawson?" Duncan asked with urgency.

"Robbins has one weakness...young immortal women." Joe said still hesitating.

"Go on Joe." Duncan demanded impatiently

"Mac...he takes them in...making them fall in love with them, once he does that (taking in a deep breath) He changes...Robbins becomes very violent and brutal to them. Once he beats them down to nothing and he knows that he has them under his control...(hesitating) He makes them immortal."

There was a moment of silence between them as Duncan goes over in his mind what Joe just had told him. It was making sense to him about why he was toying with Rhiannon. But he knew there was much more than Joe was telling him.

"What else?" Duncan choked on the words as he asked him.

"For Robbins it is the rush of watching their first death. Once that occurs, he tortures them...makes them submit to him. Then once the thrill is gone...he takes their quickening."

"Why did he let Rhiannon go?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know Mac...There isn't much in the Chronicles about her. Just that she was able to get away from him. It was thought because she did... she wasn't an immortal." Joe replied.

"She is Dawson..." Duncan said with a heavy heart.

"But why didn't he take..." Joe started to ask before Duncan interrupts him.

"(whispering) I don't know...Talk to Methos he will fill you in on Rhiannon...(hesitating) And Joe you might want to get a watcher assigned to her, especially after what he tells you."

"Okay...Do me a favor Mac?" Joe asked.

"What?" Duncan replied.

"Watch your head." Joe requested

Duncan didn't reply he just hung up the phone and retreated to his room. It was just what he needed. Someone to talk to that knew him and knew him best. There was just one problem. Rhiannon and Victor. At least now he had some idea what this man was about and how he played the game. It was making more sense to him whyVictor is the way he is with Rhiannon. The problem is if Joe was right why didn't he make her immortal when she was his. _Why did he let her go?_ It puzzled him. As he began to change clothes for the evening events a thought came to him. Victor did love her. That was the only reason he could think of why Victor let her go. But it was clear to him that now those feelings were there anymore. That whatever he had felt for Rhiannon wasn't strong enough now to keep Victor from taking her head. At lease now had a better sense of what kind of danger she really is in and what he needed to do to protect her. The only way to do that was to get back into the game.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Dance

I

Rhiannon had just finishing lacing up her dress. Much to her amazement, she had managed to get dress in record time considering her mind was still processing everything that had happen today. _Immortality._ It felt so unreal to her. As Rhiannon walks over to her dresser, she stares into the mirror trying to see if there was a difference from anybody else. But all she sees is the same person she has always been. Her mind drifts to Duncan. Rhiannon wondered if it was fate or destiny that drew them together. Finally deciding it was destiny. Deep inside she knew that Duncan was sent to her to guide her about immortality, to teach and mentor her, but she hoped desperately it was to love her. Rhiannon knew that there was going to be a lot to learn and that she had better learn it quickly, whether she liked or not she was already a player in the game. Immortal or not.

Turning away from the minor Rhiannon goes and lied down across her bed. As she stared up at the ceiling, her mind took another turn. This time it was to Victor. Just the thought of him knowing all this time that she was immortal made her so angry. Not only because of him trying to take her land, but all the other things that he had done to her. _The man is truly evil_ Knowing Victor as well as Rhiannon did, she understood now how everything that he has done to her up to now was all part of his master plan. That his plan started so many years ago to wear her down to nothingness, taking every that she had. _Victor isn't going to take my head or land without a fight._ Rhiannon knew that Victor was stronger and more cunning than she was. But she had an advantage that he didn't have, she knows what his is and most all of his weaknesses. One thing for sure she was definitely is going to use it. She just had to figure out how and keep her head all at the same time.

Sitting up on the bed Rhiannon looks out the window as her thoughts turned to dying. _How is it going to feel to come back to life? _The thought of it terrified her. It was hard for her to comprehend just the thought of living forever. Then her thoughts turned again. _What will it be like to live forever? _Rhiannon was slowly starting to accept the fact that one day she would be immortal. Her whole thought process was beginning changing about life and death. What bothered Rhiannon the most were her beliefs about God and her life itself. _Why did God choose her to be immortal?_ Thinking to herself as she wondered what her purpose was in life. Rhiannon couldn't quite understand what her place in all of this all really meant. There was so much to learn about immortality as well as her self. Rhiannon knew that Duncan would be playing a big part in her life, showing her the path to go, but will she realize it or will her bullheadedness and stubbornness lead her somewhere else. The feeling of being over whelmed came over her. _I got to stop this! _Going over to the mirror again, she takes one last look. Satisfied that she was still the same on the inside, Rhiannon turned and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Duncan had already changed and was in the living room talking to Ross when Rhiannon rounded the corner of the stairs. He could tell by her foots steps she was feeling a little better. When she walked into the room, Duncan's heart stopped. She looked so beautiful. Breathe taking. She wore a long blue violet dress that fell off her shoulders. The length of the dress was about an inch off the floor. All of her hair was lifted off her neck, with strands of hair in long locks.

Ross was the first one to speak up, "Oh Rhiannon... you look…like an angel."

Duncan was speechless. He just stood there and smiled, as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Thank you." Rhiannon said as she swirled around making the bottom of the dress flow out.

"You're going to knock them off their feet tonight." Ross replied.

The complement made Rhiannon smile. Walking over to where he was sitting, she sat down and took a good look at Ross. She could see that he was healing nicely, although his one eye took one hell of a beating. Taking her finger, she gently pushes the bruise over his eye.

"Does it hurt much?" Rhiannon asked

"Ouch… (pulling his head back) Only when you do that." Ross replied laughing

Rhiannon looked over at Duncan. It was the first time she actually took a good look at him. He looked so handsome. He was dressed in mid 16th century attire. She couldn't help think that must have been the way he looked back then. _It certainly fits him. _

"My, my, my . . . don't you look good all cleaned up?" Rhiannon giggled as she said it.

"I...that I do." Duncan said in his most Scottish voice.

They made some more small talk. It was going on quarter to eight when Duncan noticed the time.

"It's time to go Rhiannon." Duncan said as everyone rose from their seats.

"You be careful Baby Girl. (grabbing her hands) I'll be there later to watch the match." Ross said as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure…you really need to rest?" Rhiannon said concerned that he was doing too much to soon.

"I have rested enough…besides I want to be there and see you win." Ross proclaimed.

Secretly she was glad he would be there, "Okay, Okay . . . if that is what you want to do. It sounds good to me."

"Try and have a good time . . . ok? " Ross asked

"I will . . . I promised," As she kissed Ross's check.

"Macleod… (shaking his hand) Keep an eye on her okay?" Ross asked. Duncan nodded his head in agreement.

II

There was an eerie silence as they walked to fair both into their own thoughts. Duncan was full of questions about Victor but didn't want to say anything not just yet. Rhiannon on the other hand was thinking about how nice it was not talking about immortality or Victor. She was content just being with him. They didn't need to talk to each other. Sometimes it is better to let the silence speak for its self. As they walked down the path, Rhiannon slipped her hand into Duncan's. She squeezed his hand a little and he did the same, then smiled at her. Rhiannon loved his confidence. She admired the fact that he wasn't embarrassed to show how he feels.

Duncan also felt content at that moment holding her hand, to have her safe for that moment. Duncan knew he was falling in love. Something deep inside told him to stop resisting it and to accept it. Just to love Rhiannon as much as he could for whatever time that they had. Looking down at her, he smiles. Duncan hoped against hope that it would be for a long time. Even though deep in his heart he knew there will be a time he would have to let her go. Let her make her own way in her new found life. At that moment Duncan wanted to let his heart to take over, but he knew that he had to let his head lead. Once Victor was taken care then he could let his heart take over.

Finally Duncan and Rhiannon made their way onto the runway just as the sun was setting behind the fair. There was a wonderful glow coming from within the grounds with all kinds of different colors lighting up the darkness. Everything was lit up from the rides to the tents. People seem happy and enjoying themselves. It felt magical to both of them. Best of all there was no sign of Victor.

As they made their way into the tent, there was some lite rock playing in the back ground. Couples were slow dancing out on the floor. All of them in they're beautiful gowns and suits. They all looked as though they were from a romance novel. Moving through the crowd of people, they made their way to the bar. Ordering some wine, they found a corner booth to sit down. Both of them people watching. Noticing all the people around them was having a good time. Then the music had changed to bluegrass. That is when the people really started filtering onto the dance floor.

"So what's this line dancing?" Duncan said loudly, so he could be heard over the music.

"Do you see those people over there? (pointing to the left side of the room) That is line dancing… Now over here (point to the right) is couple line dancing. That is where you dance together in a circle." Rhiannon shouted as she drew a circle on the table.

Duncan looked out on the floor and smiled. He instantly knew which one he wanted to try.

"Okay I want to try the couple dancing," Duncan said with a huge grin.

"Going for the gusto huh? ... Are you sure?" Rhiannon asked. She was a little shocked that he wanted to start off with that right away.

Duncan reaches over and grabs her hand, "Yes." With that, they headed out to the dance floor.

People were moving all over the dance floor. Men were twirling the girls around or stomping their feet. The ladies were giggling and enjoying themselves. It made Duncan feel at home. It reminded him of the way his people danced so long ago. They stood there for a few minutes watching the steps of the dancers and the movement of their feet. When Duncan had a good idea of how to do it, he smiled at Rhiannon motioning her to come on.

It came very easy for Duncan. The steps were a little different from what he danced in the clan dances of his youth. But it was basically the same. They glided on the dance floor in perfect harmony. Each of them matching the other's steps in perfect harmony. Duncan would twirl Rhiannon around in circles and then bring her close to him. Duncan loved watching her. Rhiannon's eyes danced with every step and movement. Under the lights she did truly look like an angel. Both of them were having a good time. They were laughing at each other and enjoying themselves as well as the music.

The music changed again to a soft slower rhythm. This made Duncan smile. He pulls Rhiannon to him, so close that they could hear each other breath over the music. They began to dance slowly with the beat of the music, holding each other tightly. Rhiannon pulls away a little so that she could see Duncan's face. There was a look on his face that surprised her. There was a look of being in love and happiness. It was a look she has never seen on anyone when they looked at her. At that very moment, she realized she wasn't falling in love, but that she is in love. It wasn't just physical attraction. It was something deeper. The feeling went so deep inside her that Rhiannon felt that it wasn't real. That it was dreaming and she was going to wake up at any moment. But when Duncan touched her, she knew it wasn't. That none of this was a dream. He was there, dancing and laughing with her.

Duncan pulls Rhiannon away from him, and then twirls her back. Rhiannon laughs as she returned back to him. Her eyes dancing as he looked into them. Duncan was enjoying her being with her. Not knowing when or how it happened, but he had fallen in love with Rhiannon. He loved every bit of her from her head to toes. From her infectious laugh, to the way her eyes dance every time she looked at him. She was the sunshine he needed. The newness that Duncan was craving. He twirls her one more time. When Rhiannon came back this time, Duncan placed his arms around her waist. Instinctively she placed her around his neck.

There they danced more slowly, looking into each other eyes. Duncan couldn't take it anymore. He had to do it. Looking into Rhiannon's deep brown eyes, he kisses her. A deep passionate kiss. When the music stopped and went back to something faster, they had stopped dancing all together. Standing there, kissing each other. For the moment, it was just the two of them together in their own little world with no one else in it. Rhiannon pulled away first to see what all the clapping was about. It is then they both realized everyone was applauding them. They started laughing, as they bowed to their audience.

Laughing as they made their way out of the tent out into the cool mountain air. Rhiannon motions to the bench and goes to sit down. Sitting down she tilted her head back letting the air cool off her skin. Duncan stood there watching her in the moonlight. His mind was wandering in so many directions at once. He longed to tell her how he feels however he knew he couldn't. Not until everything is said and done with Victor. He stood there and watched her fan herself with her hand. At that moment he realized, all he really wanted was to be making love to her to show her what real love is like. Rhiannon looks over at Duncan. She could see the distance in his eyes.

"Where are you at Duncan? (snapping her fingers) Are you all right?" Rhiannon asked smiling.

"Yes . . . Just trying to catch my breath." Duncan replied.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rhiannon inquired.

Duncan looked at her and gave her a smile that warmed her heart, "More than you'll ever know."

Rhiannon looks down at her watch noting the time.

"Well Duncan its nine thirty. I have to go and get ready." Rhiannon sadly said.

Duncan sighed, he didn't want this moment to end. As she stood up, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. Then placing his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Duncan asked.

Rhiannon looked up at him, unsure herself at that moment. Knowing that there wasn't really anyway round it.

"I really don't have a choice Duncan. Damn if I do, damned if I don't." Rhiannon replied.

Duncan understood, knowing that Rhiannon really didn't have a choice. Victor wasn't giving out choices anymore. He was forcing her hand. Duncan hoped that Rhiannon was strong enough physically and mentally to do what she is going to have to do. Once it was said and done, there is no turning back. Looking into her eyes, Duncan could see the confusion in Rhiannon's eyes._ Soon it will be all over._ Duncan thought to himself.

"All right then lets go." Duncan said as he gave her a wink.

III

As they were making their way to the main arena, there were crowds of people arriving for the bout. They were all talking and carrying on about the round tonight. Rhiannon could hear the whispers about her while they made their way through the crowds. There were many for her but just as many against her. It bothered Rhiannon in a way, all the negativity. Before she drew strength from it using it to her benefit, making her stronger. Now it was bringing her down and messing with her mind. It was making her question herself. It was something Rhiannon wasn't use to. She was always confident in her abilities. But this night was different and she knew it. Then a bizarre thought flashed into Rhiannon mind. _Should I win tonight? _Wondering if she should lose. Especially now that the money wasn't an issue anymore. Losing the match would force Victor's hand. Knowing in the end it didn't matter, their battle wasn't in the main arena. For it was another arena, she would have to fight him in.

Heading into contestant's tent, Rhiannon notices Doug and nods to him. He nodded back and smiled. Going into her room, she pulls the curtains shut.

"Is that him?" Duncan inquired, sitting down.

Rhiannon shook her head yes and she unzips her garment bag. Taking out her dress for the match, she walks behind the screen to undress. Duncan carefully watches her. He could see her curves of her body through the screen. It made him long for her even more, wanting to taste every part of her. When Rhiannon came out from behind the screen, Duncan's heart stopped for the second time that night. Somehow she was more beautiful than she was a few minutes ago. Rhiannon had let her hair down. It draped across her like a blanket. She was dressed the way the peasants dressed by in his time. Somehow it made her more beautiful. Duncan wasn't sure if it was the simpleness of the dress or not. Rhiannon goes over to garment back, searching aimlessly through it.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"I can't find my hair band. (pushing the items around in her bag) I can't fight with my hair down . . . it'll get in the way!" Rhiannon answered with desperation in her voice.

Duncan reached up and pulled his hair band out, his hair falling across his shoulders. He gets up and taps Rhiannon's shoulder.

"Here . . . Use this." Duncan said as he moved behind, her gathering all her hair and placing all of it into the band. Duncan stepped back and turns her around and smiled. _Its suites her. _"Maybe it will give you some luck." Duncan simply said.

Rhiannon picks up a hand mirror and looks into it. She liked the way it looked in her hair. However, what caught her eye was how they looked standing together. She couldn't help but to think how good they looked together. Suddenly there were a lot of voices in the tent. Rhiannon could hear the referee making his rounds. He was telling people when their match is.

Coming to Rhiannon's room he said, "Rhiannon, you and Doug fight first tonight."

"What do you mean? (pulling the curtain open) Victor and Art were to fight first." Rhiannon said, sounding a little upset.

"They decided at the last minute due to the crowds building (sighing) Remember now. They are the main attraction tonight. Sorry Rhiannon." He simply said as he turned around and walking away.

"I can't believe this… (throwing her belonging back into the bag) I was hoping that he would go first, so I would know who I would be fighting once this match was done." Rhiannon said madly. _Strike two. _Rhiannon thinking to her self.

Duncan could tell that it was more than the order of the match but he wasn't going to push the issue. He could tell it was something that she had to work out for herself.

"You'll do good ether way Rhiannon." Duncan replied sounding confident.

"I better." Rhiannon said still upset.

Duncan didn't know how to respond to that comment. Deciding it was best not to. He could tell she was trying to make up her mind on what her game plan is.

"Well I better get going and get my seat. I wish you the best." Duncan said as he kissed her on the forehead. Rhiannon nodded okay as she smiled at him as she watched him walk out the door.

IV

Duncan had made his way into the main arena. Scanning the crowd searching for Victor, as he made his way to his seat. Not finding him, Duncan figured that he must have been getting ready for his bout also. Going up into the stands, he looks around for Mrs. Taylor and Ross. Spotting them he begins to make is way to them. As he approaches, Duncan could see that Mrs. Taylor was upset. She was waving her arms around at Ross. _Ross must have just told her what happened to him. _He stood there watching and shaking his head as Mrs. Taylor scolded Ross. Ross just sat there frowning.

"Good evening Mrs. Taylor." Duncan interrupts her, hoping to diffuse the situation. When she turned around, the look on her face made him wish he hadn't just did that.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened this morning with Rhiannon and with Ross?" Mrs. Taylor asked bluntly.

"Rhiannon had asked me not to(taking a deep breath) besides it wasn't my place to say anything. It was up to them." Duncan responded in an even tone.

"Well if someone had told me what happen…she wouldn't be fighting in the round tonight !" Mrs. Taylor said.

"She knew that Mama. That's why she didn't say anything . . . she wanted to wait." Ross said, pleading their case to her.

Mrs. Taylor sat down, shaking her head as she said, "It just wasn't only her decision to make."

"Well…let's just wait and see what happens. Okay?" Duncan said calmly as he placed his hand on hers. He could tell she loved Rhiannon with all her heart, like a true mother would.

As the music introduction started to play, a hush came over the crowd like the last time. The announcer taps on the microphone making sure that it worked. First, the announcer begins to announce Doug. As he made his way into the arena, the crowd gives a round of applause. The announcer raises his hands to hush the crowd. Then he announces Rhiannon. The crowd starts cheering before he can finish what he was saying. It was so loud that it drowned the announcer out.

Rhiannon makes her way out into the ring, tipping her sword to the crowd and bows. _Quite the performer. _Duncan thought to himself. She walks to the center of the ring and bows to Doug. Then reaches out and shook his hand. The referee gestures for them to go to their corners.

Now Doug was a big man in every sense of the word, standing more than six feet tall and weighing, at least 240lbs. Rhiannon knew she had that to her advantage. Rhiannon stared at him with coldness and determination in her eyes. Doug smiles at her.

"I'm going to put a whipping on you, girl." Doug yelled across the arena.

"Well big guy . . . come and get it," Rhiannon demanded as she motions her hand for him to come on.

The bell rings. Rhiannon goes into a defense stance raising her sword up and out toward him as her other hand out at her side to balance herself. She was waiting for Doug to make the first move. That he did, taking his sword in a swinging motion and steps toward her. Rhiannon steps back and blocks the blade, knocking it out of her space. That is when Doug came straight for her. Right, left, then right again their swords met. She matched each strike with the same strength as he does. Left then Right. Their swords echoed through the arena. Then Doug begins to circle her.

"I see girl…you've been practicing." Doug said.

Rhiannon didn't reply verbally. Swinging around, she brought her sword down across his chest ripping his shirt. The cut didn't bring any blood but enough for him to know she was serious. The crowd gasps.

"Well I guess that was your reply…Huh Rhiannon?" Doug asked. Rhiannon didn't reply, except to nod yes.

Duncan and Ross were both worried. They gave each other looks that told them they were thinking the same thing. They knew Rhiannon was taking to many risks. She was teasing and taunting Doug but neither of them knew why. They watched as Rhiannon would come at Doug with such power and strength, then afterwards she would leave herself open. Suddenly it occurs to Duncan what she was doing. Rhiannon was trying to lose. _What the hell is she up to? _Duncan wondered.

Rhiannon blocks another blow then brings her sword up, then down and straight across Doug's arm cutting it deeply. This pissed him straight off. Left, right, right then left again as Doug struck her sword with heavy blows. Their swords grinded up against each other. Rhiannon tried to meet every blow, but she was struggling. Each time she met one blow, the next one was harder. Rhiannon knew he could end it right then because she was constantly leaving herself wide open. But Doug didn't and she couldn't understand why he didn't take advantage of it. Doug swung his sword up and around. Bringing her sword up Rhiannon maneuvers her sword so it would block his hit. Both swords hit but she manages to bring Doug's down which causes the tips of their swords to hit the ground. Then Rhiannon comes up with her sword and swipes his left leg, cutting another deep gash.

It was the second time Rhiannon had cut him. That was all Doug could take. He was coming after her. She tried to block his blow but he came back at her so rapidly she wasn't ready for the strike. Doug came down with such force that she became unbalance falling hard on her back knocking all the wind out her. She tried to catch her breath and couldn't. All Rhiannon could manage to do was to bring her sword up in an effort to stop Doug but it wasn't enough. That is about the time she felt the blade against her neck.

This brought everyone to his or her feet. Duncan was watching closely knowing Doug had her. Ross looked back at Duncan not believing what his eyes just witnessed. All Mrs. Taylor could do, is stand there with tears running down her face. As the bell rings, the referee grabs Doug's arm and raises it to the sky. The crowd cheers. Rhiannon was still lying on the ground, not because she couldn't move but wouldn't. She laid there debating with herself if she did the right thing. Doug lowers his hand to help Rhiannon up. He pulls her up and then they both hug each other in mutual respect.

"Congratulations Doug…now go and kick Victor's ass!" Rhiannon whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Doug reaches down and grabs Rhiannon's hand and raises it too much to her surprise the crowd cheers. Which flattered her? _Next year? _She thought to herself, but knowing deep in her heart there wasn't going to be a next year. The crowd started to gather around Doug. Rhiannon backs up and walks away. It was his moment. He earned it.

V

As Rhiannon tried to make her way back to the tent people kept coming up to her to tell her that she had done a good job and wished her luck. In some small way it comforted her. Rhiannon just hoped that she had done the right thing. She was almost to the tent, when she felt a small pain above her eyes. Turning around to see who it was she found Victor. He reaches out and he grabs her elbow. Her heart stops.

"What do you want?" Rhiannon demanded, as she forcefully removed her arm out of his hand.

"You and I have business to take of." Victor replied with a coldness in his voice that it sent a chill down Rhiannon's back.

"Yes we do!" Rhiannon said, glaring at him.

Victor stood there for a moment and looked at Rhiannon. He was a little disappointed in her. He was sure she would go onto the main round. In a small way, he wanted to beat her in front of everyone, just to show her who was better.

"After the match tomorrow . . . (pointing his finger at her) I want you to meet me at my house . . . We have business to take care of." Victor directed her.

"Not a problem Victor (holding her breath, so not to show her fear) I'll be there." Rhiannon replied then turned and walked away, Making sure that she didn't give Victor the satisfaction to say anything more.

Rhiannon now knew where she stood. Victor was coming for her. He knew it and she knew it. There was no other way. He was going to have to take the land from her. That was a given. Even with her loss tonight Victor knew that he was going to have to take what he thought was his. It was going to be the only way he was going to possess what is hers. Victor knew that when he told Rhiannon to meet him tomorrow._ Remember Rhiannon you have the upper hand . . . you know what you are. _She whispers to herself. She had one full day to get everything in order, to make her peace and possibly say her goodbyes. Something from deep inside Rhiannon told her tomorrow will be the beginning of her immortal life.

Meanwhile, Duncan was watching Rhiannon closely as she made her way back to the tent when Victor stopped her. He stood up in the stands and watched, unable to do anything at that moment to help her. There was no way Duncan could get to her. There were too many people to move through. Duncan could tell whatever Victor was saying wasn't good. They both stood there in a defensive stance, neither taking an eye off the other. What was ever said it didn't sit will with her. Duncan watched closely as Rhiannon turn around and walked away. Victor then looked over in his direction and smile as he tipped his hat.

Victor knew he had Duncan's attention. He could tell by the reaction he gave when he smiled at him. It was one of hatred. _Her damn watchdog. _Victor mumbled. Victor knew he playing on deadly ground with this one. Just with the simple run in him this morning Victor knew he was treading on thin ice not to mention with Ross this afternoon. Victor had no doubt that Duncan was going to come for his head.

There was else going on besides this immortal and Victor couldn't quite put a finger on it. Something was telling him that Rhiannon had something up her sleeve. Victor knew that she could have taken Doug without a moment thought. But why didn't she? _Maybe she has given up. _Then dismissing that thought knowing Rhiannon never would. _She just wasn't good enough that's all _Believing that was it and nothing more. As Victor begins to go back into the crowd, he flashes another evil grin Duncan. Then he blended back into the crowd.

As this was all going on, Mrs. Taylor was tapping on Duncan's shoulder trying to get his attention. It took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing. The entire focus was on Victor as he watched him fade into the crowd.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor." Duncan apologizes with a little embarrassment thrown in.

"Its okay Duncan . . . I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Mrs. Taylor wondered.

"Sure." Duncan replied.

"Could you please go down and check on Rhiannon? " Mrs. Taylor asked with worry in her voice.

"I was just thinking that myself." Duncan confirmed.

"Good…I just know how she gets…(with a voice of concern)…this has been a massive blow to her pride . . . I would . . . but I don't want her to put up a front for my benefit." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ross asked Duncan

Mrs. Taylor spoke up first, "No Ross . . . you need to go home and rest . . . (beaming with pride) Besides I need your help carrying my trophy." She beamed with pride.

Duncan felt really bad. He had forgot all about her contest, "Well…I take it you won . . . (being playful) as if there was ever a doubt."

"First place!" Mrs. Taylor said boasting. They all laughed.

"Well I just want to know who is going to carry me while I lug this big thing around." Ross said joking.

VI

After saying their good-byes, Duncan made his way to Rhiannon's changing room. He wondered what her plans were. She could have easily won against Doug. He knew this without hesitation. She was too good, too precise and too accurate. Duncan wasn't sure what to make of it. When he enters the tent, Duncan notices how quiet it was. Looking around he could see that there was no one there.

"Rhiannon . . . are you here?" Duncan asked half yelling in the tent.

"Duncan?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes." Duncan said now standing at her door.

"Come on in." Rhiannon said.

When Duncan opens the curtains, he finds Rhiannon sitting in a chair holding her head in her hands. He stood there for a minute looking at her. Then came in the room the rest of the way. Slowly he walked over to where she was sitting. Duncan could tell that Rhiannon was crying. It must have been a while, for her eyes were stained red. Sitting down next to her, Duncan moves some hair out of her face. There was so much uncertainty in her eyes. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Why did you do it Rhiannon?" Duncan wondered.

Rhiannon didn't say anything at first not knowing how to reply, "I didn't want to have to fight him twice. (Duncan shook his head) It's the only way I have a chance . . . (taking a deep breath) . . . I only have one chance at this . . . (tears rolled down her face) to get it right."

Duncan knew couldn't argue with that. They sat there in silence for a few minutes not saying a word. Rhiannon gets up and starts placing all her gear in her bag. There was a look of defeat on her face. Duncan moves over to her placing his hand on hers making her to stop doing what she was doing.

"Rhiannon, You may have lost tonight . . . But you know you did the best thing that you could've done." Duncan said trying to persuade her.

"I know. But it's not just that." Replied Rhiannon.

"What is it then?" Duncan asked.

Rhiannon paused for a minute trying to put it into words how she was feeling, "I realized that tomorrow (choking back the tears) Ill be part of the game. (pulling her hand away from his and begins to pack again) Everything I know, everyone I love . . . will be gone."

Duncan was unsure how to respond. It was all becoming real for her. That she had a right to feel how she does. There wasn't anything he could do to change it and he knew it.

It was breaking Rhiannon's heart. Even though she knew what she had to do, it didn't make it any easier. She had a comfortable life. It took a long time to get where she was. To be confident in herself again and become what she longed to be. She didn't want to be immortal or to be part of the game or its rituals. All she wanted was her life back.

"Damn all this!" Rhiannon screamed as she threw her brush across the room. It caught Duncan by surprise. "Why . . . why do I have to give up my life? I didn't ask to be immortal (yelling at the world) I just want my life back!"

Duncan reached out and grabbed both her arms. Looking deep into her eyes, "No one knows why we are who we are. Whether or not you like it . . . you are going to become an immortal. (placing his hand on her face) You need to find a way to accept this once . . . you do that, you'll be able to go on and live your life."

Rhiannon looked at him angrily, not really wanting to hear that. All she wanted was her life back.

"I can't do this . . . I don't want to spend the rest of my life watching my head!" Rhiannon said as she started to cry.

Duncan puts his arms around her. Letting her cry, he stood there holding her. When she starts to calm down, he gently pulls her away.

"Rhiannon . . . I will be here for you. I'll try and guide you. To show you how to take care of yourself . . . But you have to be willing to learn and listen. (taking a deep breath) You're so lucky . . . Your in control of your own destiny . . . For no immortal I have ever known . . . knew what they were before becoming one." Duncan said trying to reassure her.

Rhiannon knew Duncan was right. It must have been hard for him to wake up knowing he was dead. No one to explain to him what happened to him. _He must have been terrified. _Rhiannon was so glad that Duncan was there for her. She couldn't image doing this alone.

Looking up at Duncan, "I don't know if I can take his or anyone else's head . . . I don't think I could kill anyone."

Duncan was taking back by what she said. It had been such a way of life for him that it didn't dawn on him that she couldn't do it.

"You have no choice in that Rhiannon. (Being as direct as he could be.) Whether you want to or not . . . If you want to survive that's what you're going to have to do." Duncan firmly said.

Rhiannon didn't say anything else, just placing her head back onto his chest. Pulling away, Rhiannon goes back to packing her things. Nether one of them spoke just letting what was just said, sink in. Duncan knew that she was preparing to die tomorrow, to begin her immortal life. That she was trying to sort out those feelings. Duncan hoped that there would be a way she could keep both lives. Even though knowing that would there was a possibility that Rhiannon would have to walk away from everything and everyone she knows. Duncan needed to find out what she was planning so he could try to help her to settle into immortality the best he could.

"Rhiannon… come over here and sit down." Duncan said as he sat down onto the bench.

Rhiannon zips up her bag and slowly goes over to where he was.

"You are going to have to trust me . . . Completely." Duncan pleaded with all the sincerity he could muster.

"I do . . . why I don't know . . . but I have trusted you from the start." Rhiannon replied.

Duncan could tell by the expression on Rhiannon's face that she did trust him. Pulling Rhiannon down next to him, "First . . . what are you planning?"

"To be honest Duncan I really don't have a plan. I didn't have one when I walked into the ring. (being very candid) I just went on gut instincts." Rhiannon said as honestly as she could.

"Have you decided on how to handle Victor?" Duncan asked.

Rhiannon didn't want to lie to Duncan, but deep inside she knew she had to deal with Victor herself.

"Victor wants me to meet him tomorrow after the matches." Rhiannon responded, trying hard to avoid answering him directly.

"What time is that?" Duncan questioned.

"Not until eight tomorrow night... When the fair ends." Rhiannon simply said.

Duncan thought about what she said, wondering what she was going to do, "Are you going to meet him?"

Rhiannon knew she couldn't evade the question any longer. _Play innocent. _Thinking to herself.

"I don't know . . . I figure I'm going to have to play it by ear." Rhiannon replied simply.

"So you're going to tell me your going to go in there…with out a plan at all?" Duncan asked very agitated at her.

"To be honest Duncan" Rhiannon started to say.

Duncan Interrupting her,"Yes lets be."

"I was thinking about taking him off guard. He doesn't know that I know…(taking a deep breath) So I can take him . . . he'll be off guard."

"Victor can still sense you Rhiannon . . . Remember, I told you it's just not as strong." Duncan stated factually.

"Yeah I know . . . but he'll be expecting me. So, Victor won't be paying any attention." Rhiannon said smiling as she said it with satisfaction.

It didn't settle right with Duncan. _She wants her cake and pie too. _If Rhiannon took Victor's head, there will be no one to take the quickening. It would be unused power and knowledge. Victor would have no honor with his death, to Duncan that would be against the rules.

"Rhiannon, you can't do that (shaking his head) there will be no one there to receive his quickening! You're not immortal yet . . . so you can't take his quickening!" Duncan angrily said trying to get her to listen to reason.

Rhiannon didn't say anything. It wasn't a factor in her plan. Staring down at the ground, "Then he has me either way."

Duncan was completely frustrated. How was he going to get her to understand that he would have to be the one to take Victor's head?

"Listen to me Rhiannon, There is really no other way around it . . . (Lifting her head so he could see her face) I have fight him . . . someone has to be there to take his quickening…if not there will be no honor in his death . . . all his power his knowledge will be lost . . . (Looking deep into her eyes) It can't be you . . . you're mortal." Duncan pleaded earnestly with her. He could tell she wasn't accepting anything he was saying.

Rhiannon was livid. She didn't want him to fight her battles. Her battles were her own.

"It is not your fight Duncan . . . Besides so what if he dies with no honor! (Shaking her head.) It is my fight not yours!" Rhiannon replied.

"You're not ready…you are not trained or equipped yet to fight him. It would be like leading a lamb to slaughter if I let you do this!" Duncan said desperately trying to get her to understand.

"I can't let you." Rhiannon answered.

"You must!" Duncan demanded.

Deep inside Rhiannon knew that Duncan was right. She wasn't ready. She couldn't even defend herself this afternoon. How can she expect to defend her life or her immortality? There wasn't enough time to learn everything she had to learn to defend herself against an immortal.

"You have to trust me . . . you have to believe that I could take him." Duncan pleaded with her.

"I…I don't want you to lose your head." Rhiannon said as she placed her hand on his face. Duncan smiled.

Duncan knew Victor would be a challenge. However, he has fought other immortals more evil than him.

"Trust me. I'll be ok." Duncan simply replied.

Rhiannon was still unsure if it was right or not. Silence washed over them again, not knowing what to say to the other. It was getting late. They could hear the roar of the crowds grow louder as they started announcing for the main round.

Wanting just to go home and not to debate this anymore, "Lets go home Duncan . . . (standing up) I don't want to be here when Victor wins . . . I am way too tired to fight tonight."

"Okay . . . I understand." Duncan says as he gets up and takes her bag from her. Holding out his hand, Rhiannon smiles and grabs it. As they leave nether says a word to each other. Both of them thinking that sometimes, some things are better left unsaid.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Past Remembered

I

The clock on the night stand said 3:00 a.m., as the lightning lit up Rhiannon's room. Rain was coming down hard echoing as it hit the tin roof. The oak tree branches on the south side of the house were scratching up against it. However, Rhiannon was unaware of all of this going on around her. She was in deep a sleep. Unfortunately they weren't pleasant dreams. A nightmare was in her dreams tonight. She tossed and turned as she moved from one side of the bed to the other. In Rhiannon's dream, Victor was running after her with a sword, slicing the air as he did. Rhiannon kept trying to run from him but she stumbles and hits the ground. She was struggling to get up but her legs felt like rubber. Rhiannon manages to get up onto her knees. As she starts to crawl away, Victor comes up from behind and grabs her pulling her head back exposing her neck. Victor takes his sword and raises high into the air. _There can only be one!_ Echos into the air as he swings the sword. Rhiannon could feel the blade cut into her neck . . .

Lighting crashed outside her window at the same time Rhiannon woke up screaming. She sat straight up in her bed cover in sweat. Her dampened hair was matted to her face. Moving the hair away from her face, Rhiannon tries to see into the dark. She searches the room to see if anyone was there. Her heart sank for a moment when she did see something move. Once her eyes could focus a little bit more, she realized it was just the curtains. They were moving with the breeze that was coming into the windows from the storm. Once she realized there was no one there, Rhiannon began to tremble. She couldn't shake the memory of the dream. It played over and over. The fear of death washed over her. Her death. Lighting crashed again. When it did, It caused Rhiannon to shudder. With the next flash, she quickly got out of bed.

The cool country air chilled Rhiannon as it dried the sweat coldly to her skin. Rhiannon goes over to the windows and closes each one, backing off when she sees a flash of lighting. She hated lightning ever since she was a small child. Thunder really didn't bother her because it meant the strike was over. It was the lighting that scared her most. All her nightmares always dealt with lightning. Even this one. Lightning struck close this time. Rhiannon flinched. _I got to get out of this room! _She thought in a moment of panic. Unsure what she was going to do next. Rhiannon grabbed her robe off the post of her bed as lightning lit the room up again and left the room.

Rhiannon made her way into the hallway and slowly started down the hallway. She could hear the wind howling outside. The house creaked from the pressure of the thunderstorm. It was causing her to be afraid. Coming to the staircase, Rhiannon wasn't quite sure what she was doing or where she was going. All she knew that she had to find a safe place, but wasn't sure where that was. Rhiannon looked down the staircase that went down stairs and then looked up the other staircase that went to Duncan's room wondering which way to go. Lightning flashed again with a loud roaring rumble. Without thinking or hesitating she went up the staircase down the hall to Duncan's room. As she approaches his room, she heard a voice in head say, _Go ahead Rhiannon . . . He'll keep you safe. _Gently she knocks on the door.

Duncan had been awake for a while meditating. The storm had waked him up hours ago. It was in the last half and hour that it had gotten worse. As the lighting crashed outside, he could barely hear Rhiannon knocking on the door.

Duncan got up and walked toward the door, "Who is it?"

"It's . . . Rhiannon." She said in a whisper.

When Duncan opened the door, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Rhiannon was standing there covered in sweat and trembling.

"Rhiannon, what's wrong?" Duncan asked as he pulled her in through the door.

Rhiannon didn't reply. All she could do is slide her arms around his waist. Duncan reaches behind her and shuts the door, then placing his arms around her. Lightning lit up the room again, making Rhiannon clutch her arms around him tighter. Duncan could tell she was really afraid. What he didn't know was why, though it really didn't matter to him. He was there for her ether way. Duncan stood there holding her tightly.

Still feeling groggy, Rhiannon felt safe in his arms. The nightmare began to slowly fade from her mind.

Duncan cradles her face in his hands, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. (gently pulling away) I had a nightmare…(looking out his window) and the storm really didn't help." Rhiannon answered.

Rhiannon made her way over to the fireplace and stretched out her arms to warm her hands by it. A flash of lightning flickers into the room with a thunderous roar behind it, causing Rhiannon to flinch. Noticing how frighten she was, Duncan walked over to where she was standing. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, so not to scare her. Rhiannon responded by leaning back into him pressing her whole body against him for support. Letting her, Duncan placed his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's going to be ok Rhiannon. I'm here." Duncan said, trying his best to comfort her.

They stood there for a long time. Listening to the rain hit the roof as they watched the glow coming from the fireplace. The storm still had a lot of power. Every few minutes there would be another flash of lightning. Rhiannon would flinch and Duncan would just hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry for waking you" Rhiannon softly said.

"I wasn't a sleep. (turning her around) Its ok Rhiannon . . . I told you I would always be here for you." Duncan replied with honesty in his voice.

"I know." Rhiannon replied.

"Come on let's sit down. (looking toward the window) It doesn't look as if its going to let up anytime soon. (guiding her toward the bed) So tell me what was the dream about?" Duncan asked as they both sat down.

Rhiannon sighed, "I really can't remember. Just bits and pieced (sounding relieved that it was fading) What I can remember was lightning . . . Victor. Him chasing me…I…I remember a sword (placing her hand at her throat)…cutting into my neck."

Suddenly a chill went through Rhiannon causing her to shiver. Duncan grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and placed it around her.

"Just keep saying to yourself that it was a dream." Duncan said trying to console her.

Duncan could still see how scared Rhiannon was. He knew that she was trembling more from fright than being cold. _That had to be one hell of a nightmare. _Thinking to himself as he tried to warm her and calm her down.

Rhiannon looked at Duncan. It was the first time she had really since he pulled her into the room. He had no shirt on just sweats and by the look of it nothing else. A feeling came over her. A sense of loneliness and longing with passion all rolled up in one. Duncan brought out feelings in Rhiannon that she had never felt before. The longer she was with him the more she wanted him. She wanted his strong arms around her, holding and caressing her. Wanting to feel him inside her. Wanting all he had to offer her.

Duncan was feeling the same hunger inside him. Longing to taste her, to feel her. The passion inside him was getting to a boiling point. Duncan knew if he didn't make love to Rhiannon soon, he was going to bust. Before he realized what he was doing, he had reached out and touched her face. Gently Duncan glides his fingers down Rhiannon's cheek. Then placing both hands on her face, he drew her close to him placing his lips on hers. Slowly and gently, he inserted his tongue into her mouth. Rhiannon anxiously waited until he found hers. When it did, their tongues danced. They kissed each other as the passion began to build between them. Duncan slowly pulled away long enough to catch his breath. Then kisses her again more passionate than the first kiss. Duncan could feel himself fully aroused. Passion burning deep within him, but something inside said to wait. Reluctantly he pulled back. When he did, it surprised Rhiannon. She could tell he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"What is it Duncan?" Rhiannon whispered.

Duncan looked at Rhiannon. He wanted to see if she was feeling the same passion he had. That he did. There in her eyes was the same passion and longing he was feeling. But he had to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Duncan asked.

"Yes Duncan (touching his face) It is the one thing I am most sure of . . . (leaning over she teases him with a quick kiss then pulling back) I want you." Rhiannon said passionately.

Duncan looked carefully in Rhiannon eyes making sure this was right. All he could see was the passion she had for him. Every ounce of his being knew it this was right, but was she ready?

Duncan traces the outline of her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rhiannon simply said as her heart pounded in her chest.

Duncan gently kissed Rhiannon's lips as he placed his arms completely around her, pulling her closer to him. As he kissed her, Duncan could hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears. For the first time in a very long time he was nervous. As if this was the first time he had ever made love. With every kiss or touch, he trembled. Duncan could tell that Rhiannon was just as nervous as he was because she was trembling too.

Rhiannon slowly pulls away and stands up. In the glow of the fireplace Duncan watched, she takes off her robe. As it falls to the floor, he moves behind her. Placing her hair to the side, he begins to gently caress her neck and shoulder with light kisses. Then carefully and slowly, he runs his hands over the length of her body. Letting his fingers touch and feel every curve. Rhiannon turns around and slowly lifts the nightgown over her head. There she stood exposed. As the lighting flashed behind her, he could see every part of her body. Duncan's heart was in his throat. He had seen many beautiful women in his lifetime and had been with many beautiful women. However, Rhiannon took his breath away. Duncan takes Rhiannon in his arms and lays her gently on the bed. Looking in her deep brown eyes, he could see the passion building. Leaning down to kiss her neck, Duncan hesitates. They were just about the point of no return.

Looking deep into Duncan's eyes, Rhiannon could see he wanted her. It was in the way he touches her and kisses her. _So why does he keep hesitating. _Thinking to herself. It was really starting to bother her that he kept pulling away from her. Rhiannon knew this was going to complicate things between them. It really didn't matter to her. Down deep inside, she knew this was right. That it fell right. Her whole being was telling her that it was right. All she wanted to so was to make love to Duncan, to show him how much in love she was with him.

"Duncan . . . I know what I am getting into. (reaching up to touch his face) I know what I want and I want you." Rhiannon said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

It was what Duncan really wanted or needed to hear. He leaned down and kissed her more passionately than before. There was no hesitation in ether one of them. In return Rhiannon surrendered her whole self to Duncan. She had never been touched quite that way before. He was so tender and gentle. Most of all with each and every touch she felt loved. Rhiannon returned every bit of Duncan's love back. Every once in while, the lightning would brighten the room up enough that they both could see the pleasure and passion on their faces. It was something they both needed. They both have felt so empty in their hearts for so long. As Duncan entered Rhiannon, it filled the void that they both were missing. To feel the oneness with someone that only comes when someone is truly loved by the other. That within it self was enough to for fill both their needs as it filled their hearts.

II

They laid in each other arms as Rhiannon had slowly drifted off to sleep. Duncan on the other hand was wide awake. He laid there stoking her long hair. Duncan looked over toward the window. The storm was beginning to calm down. Every now and then a flicker of light would come through the window. Even as Rhiannon slept, she flinched. As Duncan watched the remainder of the storm, he wondered why it scared her so badly. As lightning flashed again, it suddenly dawned on him. The quickening. She dreams about quickenings. That explained why she was so afraid of storms. In her nightmares it was the quickening that terrified her. That he was sure of. Looking back out the window, he notices the storm had stop. Just quiet rain.

Duncan lay there and studied every curve of her body. The sheet that was wrapped around Rhiannon fell when rolled over to her side exposing her back to him. Her hair had fallen flat against the pillowcase. His fingers traced the out line of her body, from her hip to the nape of her neck. That was when for the first time he noticed it. It was a scar on the nape of her neck. It wasn't big enough to really notice, but it did catch his eye. Leaning in to take a closer look at the scar, he could see that scar was from a burn. Moving her hair away from the scar, he could see that it had a shape of something. That is when his heart stopped. The scar had initials. V.R. Instantly he knew whose initials they were. _He branded her. _Victor had branded Rhiannon like she was a piece of cattle. He was furious. Duncan decided as soon as Rhiannon wakes up they were going to talk about it whether she wanted to or not.

There were many questions Duncan had. They were all about Victor. There wasn't a part of Rhiannon that wasn't touched by him. Her heart. Her love. Duncan also believed that Victor scarred her soul. He could tell that when he made love to her. It felt as though she had never been touched with any kindness or felt any type of real love. Duncan was beginning to realize there was a lot he didn't know about her. Rhiannon stirred rolling onto her back as Duncan lay there and looked at her. _How can anyone do that? _He couldn't believe anyone could do that to another person let alone someone that they claimed they love. Duncan knew he had to be the one that takes Victor's head not Rhiannon. When it came down to it, he wasn't sure if she could do it. Then again after everything Victor had done to her, Rhiannon might be able to do it. The hatred alone was enough. Then thinking to himself, _Would her soul let her? _He wasn't willing to take that chance.

Rhiannon slowly opened her eyes. At first, she didn't know where she was. The room was pitch black. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. Rhiannon looked toward Duncan.

"Hey . . . you're awake?" Duncan said smiling at her.

"How long have I been a sleep?" Rhiannon said as she stretched.

"About an hour." Duncan answered as he reached down and gently touched her face.

Rhiannon could tell there was something on Duncan's mind. It was his expression as well as his mannerisms. He looked as though he had the whole world weighing on his shoulders.

"Okay Duncan, spill it. (sitting up) What's on your mind?" She asked as she looked into his eyes, scanning them for any clue that put him in such a mood.

"We need to talk about Victor. I mean really talk. Not about immortality . . . but about you two." Duncan said trying to be as direct as he could be.

"Okay (turning on the lamp besides the bed) what do you want to know?" Rhiannon inquired as she pulled the sheet up to cover her breast, unsure where this was coming from.

Duncan sat there for a few minutes, unclear of what to ask first. Deciding to go with obvious, "Why do you have Victor's initials burned on your neck."

The expressions on Rhiannon face, was one of pain and sadness. She wasn't ready for that question. Rhiannon hadn't thought about that time in her life in a very long time, nor had she really had faced it. It was always on the back burner of her mind. Even with all that has happen in the last couple of months, it never crossed her mind. Rhiannon had totally blocked it out. It hurt too badly to remember.

"Truthfully . . . because I was his." Rhiannon answered as her mind was trying to remember.

"His? What do you mean . . . his?" Duncan was shocked at the way she answered him, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Duncan it was so long ago . . . more than fifteen years now . . . (sighing) . . . I was a different person then." Rhiannon replied, as she moved down to the foot of the bed.

"So you let him do that to you?" Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Rhiannon sat there and looked at Duncan. Now it was her turn to try and explain her pass to him. Rhiannon wasn't prepared to deal with this right now and she didn't want to. What she wanted to do was to keep it right in the pass where it belonged.

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter or rather I felt I didn't'." Rhiannon explained.

Duncan looked at her puzzled. Motioning with his hand as he said, "Go on."

"It was . . . (pausing) the way our relationship was." Rhiannon said trying to searching for a way to put in words.

"Listen Rhiannon. Ross told me what happened with you and him." Duncan bluntly said. He was tiring of the dancing around it.

Rhiannon paused for a minute. She wasn't sure what Ross had said and what she was willing to say. If she should tell him everything or just enough to pacify him.

"Okay . . . so I guess the next question is why." Rhiannon said more as a statement not a question.

Duncan could tell she was getting upset. It wasn't an angry type of upset. But he could clearly see she didn't really want to talk about this.

"I guess that would be the next question." Duncan said.

"Okay let's start with (sighing) A. . . . yes. I and Victor had a relationship. B... It was very abusive. (breathing in deeper) C. . . . I was madly in love with him and thought I could change him. D... I couldn't and I left." Rhiannon said as she searched his eyes to see if there was now difference in how he looked at her. She could tell nothing had change. Duncan still looked at her the same way he did an hour ago.

Duncan moves to the head of the bed. Placing his arm around Rhiannon. He pulls her close.

"I'm sorry if you felt as though I was prying." Duncan said, now regretting on the way he started the conversation. Rhiannon didn't reply to him instead she placed her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Rhiannon debated with herself whether she should leave it at that or should she tell him everything. She could tell if she didn't talk about it, Duncan wouldn't push the issue right now. However, he wouldn't let it rest ether. That it would eventually come back up again.

"I'll tell you what happened to me. But I want you to know that . . . everything that has been going on with him and me has nothing to with now. (taking in a deep breath) We were through a long time ago." Rhiannon said being as direct as she could.

Duncan kissed the top of her head, "I know."

Rhiannon pulls away from Duncan and sits all the way up. This was going to be something that had to be told eye to eye.

"Victor had charisma and class, at least that what I thought at first. He wined and dined me, sweeping me off my feet. (looking toward the window) Then things changed after I moved in and fast. I was so young I didn't know any better . . . It happened the night that I moved in." Rhiannon began to explain. There was so much pain in her voice.

III

1988

Rhiannon had walked into the bedroom to put away some of her things. The workers had just about finished setting up the bedroom. As she went into the walk in a closet to put some clothes away, one of the workers came to the door. Not saying anything at first, just staring at her up and down.

"Can I help you?" Rhiannon asked.

"No . . . it's just a shame you're with the likes of him." The worker responded.

"And what do you think is wrong with him?" Rhiannon snapped at him.

"I don't know . . . maybe such a beautiful woman could do much better than him." The worker answered.

Rhiannon finished hanging up the last piece of clothing. Then turning around to face the young worker, "Who do you think I can do better with (pointing) you?" Frowning at the thought.

Rhiannon began to walk passed him, when the worker stuck his arm out. "You never know until you try?"

Taking a look at him from head to toe, Rhiannon started to laugh.

"Listen, when you become a man (tugging at his hairless chin.) Then maybe we'll talk. Ok?" Rhiannon said, with a smile a mile long. She started laughing again as she walked out of the closet and then out of the room.

Unknowing to Rhiannon, Victor was listening outside of the bedroom. Stepping out of her sight, when she walked out of the bedroom. He was angry and at that moment, Victor could have killed her and the worker both. After Rhiannon walks down the stairs, Victor goes into the bedroom. Grabbing the worker's arm, he throws him up against the wall.

"With the likes of me . . . uh? " Victor asked as he reached up and placed his hands around his throat, squeezing with all his might.

"I didn't mean anything by it . . . honestly!" The worker replied with a sound of horror in his voice.

Victor again throws him. This time not against the wall, but clear across the room. He landed hard into the fireplace. The worker goes to his knees and grabs his back. Victor casually walks over to him and pulls his head up by the hair.

"I think son, you better leave before I kill you." Victor said very calmly.

The worker was petrified. The boy gets up and stumbles across the room. All the other workers were in shock. They couldn't believe what just happened.

"Everyone get out. I'll finish up everything." Victor demanded, snapping his fingers at the other workers.

Victor was furious. He couldn't believe that boy or Rhiannon. He knew from this moment on, he had to keep her in line. Victor was a very possessive man. He didn't like the fact of her talking to another man, not when she was his. _How dare she? _Victor thought to himself. He had to teach her a lesson, to show Rhiannon who was in charge. Walking over to the dresser, he pulls out a pair of handcuffs, then hooking them to each bedpost. Standing there for a few minutes, making sure that is where he wanted them. Turning around Victor sat down on the bed.

"Hey Rhiannon . . . would you come here please." Victor said in pleasant voice.

"I'm coming." Rhiannon replied back.

Victor sat there and listened as she walked up the stairs.

As she came into the room, "Hey Victor, what's up?"

Victor got up and walked toward Rhiannon. Pulling her close, he kissed her passionately. What

Victor did next surprised Rhiannon. Pulling her away from him, Victor slaps her. She loses her balance and falls to the floor stunned. She began pushing herself away from him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rhiannon asked, dazed and confused.

Walking over to where she was, he reached down and grabbed her hair. Rhiannon screamed.

"You know what you did and you need to be taught a lesson . . . I moved you into my home. (dragging her to the foot of the bed) I showed you love and this is the way you carry on behind my back." Victor exclaimed.

Rhiannon started to kick at him as struggled to get away. This time Victor belted her. The corner of her mouth started to bleed.

"Why . . . What did I do?" Rhiannon said to him she began to cry.

Victor knelt down, grabbing Rhiannon's face, "This is going to be the first and last time that you ever talk to another man. I'll promise."

Rhiannon could see that Victor meant every bit of it. He changed on her in an instant. Looking into his eyes, she could see nothing but coldness and contempt. Victor was still holding the bottom of her jaw, when he forced her to her feet.

"Lay down in the bed . . . face down." Victor demanded, as he pointed at the bed.

"Please Victor, it was just harmless flirting . . . nothing more." Rhiannon said, begging him.

Victor was hearing none of it. This time he slapped her with the back of his hand. She fell backward on the bed. Victor walked back over to his dresser and pulled out a whip. Rhiannon froze. Victor nonchalantly walked over to where she was. Bringing the whip up and with one smooth stroke, he struck her on the arm. Instantly a huge welt formed with a tinge of blood. She howled in pain.

Grabbing Rhiannon by her neck, "Now lay face down on the bed!"

When he let go, she did exactly what he said. Victor places one hand in one handcuff as Rhiannon started to tremble. Her mind started to shut down not understanding why he was doing this. After placing the other hand in the cuff, Victor stood and looked down at her. Rhiannon was trembling.

"First lesson . . . You will never talk to another man." Victor demanded.

Rhiannon was unsure if she should reply or not. Victor made that choice for her. Again he struck her with the whip, this time on her back.

"I promise." Rhiannon said as she screamed in pain.

"Good . . . very good. Now I am going to make sure that if you are ever with another man (cracking the air with the whip) he will know whom you belong too!" Victor promised her as he struck her again then promptly left the room.

Rhiannon laid there crying in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. Trying to remember if he had shown a clue he was like this, but all she could remember is his charm. Rhiannon shook all over. She felt her knees fluttering all on their own. Her heart pounded faster as she heard his foots coming up the hall. Rhiannon couldn't believe this was truly happening to her. Turning her head toward the door, she could see him holding a small box. Watching him, he takes out a small tool. A soldering iron.

"What hell are you going to do Victor?" She asked terrified.

"I'm going to make sure that every man knows . . . (turning it on) Whose property you are." Victor replied as he watches it turned instantly red on the tip.

"Victor please don't . . . I promise it will never happen again." Rhiannon begged.

Victor reached down and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Rhiannon . . . it has to be done."

Grabbing and pulling Rhiannon's hair back, Victor exposed her neck. With the tip of soldering gun, he started to burn his initials in her neck. She cried out in a horrendous amount of pain. When Victor was done, he uncuffed Rhiannon and turned her over. Her face all bruised and battered stained with blood and tears.

"Now . . . as long as you do as I say and understand your lessons. This will never happen again." Victor said as bluntly as he could. Rhiannon didn't say anything. Just tremble.

IV

Present day

Rubbing the back of her neck, Rhiannon got up and walked over to the window. Standing there with the sheet wrapped around her, she began to watch the sun come up. Duncan sat there for a few minutes. Soaking up every thing she had just told him. His heart ached for her. The terror she had to lived through. What angered him was the fact that Victor was right. Every man she fells in love with, those initials will remind him whom she was with. That she was his property. But for Duncan it wasn't like that. He knew Rhiannon was a victim. Victor knowing what she was, he knew he could take it to the edge. If he killed her, she just would become immortal. The branding was for the game, to let all immortals know whom her head belonged to. But it was the torture that was going to cause Victor to lose his head. That not only did he scar her neck, he forever scarred her soul. _No wonder she didn't want to talk about it, all she wanted to do is forget. _He thought as he watched her stand there. Duncan got up and moved over to where she was placing his arms around her. He knew it took a lot to tell him.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you." Duncan said as he held her tightly.

Rhiannon didn't reply. Her mind was in instant replay. Feelings, thoughts filled her mind. There were reasons why she didn't remember. Now with it all brought up it played on her emotions. When all she wanted to do is forget. They stood there watching the sunrise in silence. Both of them, trying to collect their thought and their feelings. For now, being in each other arms were enough for both. That is where Rhiannon felt the safest. Duncan removed his arms from around her and grabbed her hand, leading her back to bed neither of them spoke a word. Once in bed he places his arms around her. There they laid in each other arms. Their emotions were in overload.

Duncan couldn't help but admired Rhiannon. Her will to survive. Learning to take care of herself, making sure that it would never happen again. That was the only true gift Victor ever gave her. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but to think about Rhiannon's strength. Deep in his heart Duncan knew she wasn't strong enough to play the game with Victor, not emotionally. Duncan also knew he must now get back into game. Something that he has strived to stay out of, until the gathering comes. _Its fate. _Thinking to himself. In his soul, he knew he couldn't stay out of the game for long and running away wasn't the answer. This time it would be different for him. He was going to have to face all his fears and demons head on. He knew this. Besides, most of all Duncan wanted Victor's head. More than he ever wanted anyone else's. He wanted that evil bastard dead.

Laying their listening to his heart beat, Rhiannon mind turned to Duncan. Wondering what he was thinking and feeling. She didn't want anything to change between them, hoping against hope that Duncan didn't hate her for pass. There was much more to learn about her. Things in her pass that she was not proud of and would like to forget. She wasn't that person anymore. It hurt Rhiannon to tell him what happened. She could tell that it bothered him. That it enraged him. It was written all in his eyes. She knew deep in her heart that he was going to make Victor pay. His honor would not let it be any other way. Rhiannon lifts up enough to look Duncan in his eyes.

"Duncan . . . what are you thinking about? You haven't said much. Are you mad at me?" Rhiannon asked sounding concern.

Duncan rolls over on his side. He reaches out and touches her face.

"I could never be mad at you . . . not over this. That was not your fault." Duncan replied, being as sincere as he could be.

Rhiannon looks deep into his eyes. She believed him with all her heart Duncan meant it.

"Then what is it?" Rhiannon wondered.

Duncan takes in a deep breath. He was trying to keep his Scottish soul from showing,. "I really don't know. I'm angry. Not at you . . . At him! To think that highly of himself…to think that you are his property."

"Duncan . . . I have learned to deal with it. It's as much as part of me as everything around me is. (sighing lightly) In a lot of ways . . . I'm thankful." Rhiannon said

"Thankful?" Duncan Interrupted.

"It has made me what I am today. I didn't wallow in self-pity. I gathered strength from it . . . I grew from it." Rhiannon tried to convince him.

Duncan lay there for a moment, then smiling widely, "You know something . . . your amazing."

Duncan leans in and kisses her. Pulling away, Rhiannon catches her breath. There was one more thing she needed to ask before their passion gets the better of them.

"So have we decided on what we going to do about tonight?" Rhiannon wondered what his answer was going to be.

Duncan sits up completely and turns to face the window. Rhiannon moves up behind him and puts her arms around his neck. Reaching up he rubs her arms.

"I'm going to take his head." Duncan simply said.

"Duncan we have gone over this….this is not your fight." Rhiannon said calmly as she moves next to him and sat down.

"You don't have enough experience to fight Victor. He'll be too much for you." Duncan said trying to convince her.

"Okay . . . Then I should runaway right . . . What does that solve? (looking directly in his eyes) You cannot fight my battles for me. Sooner or later I have to learn to do this for myself." Rhiannon said half angry, half hurt.

"Yes . . . but only after you become immortal and you learn to fight. To play the game . . . Right now you have to be careful. (reaches out and touches her face.) You're not an immortal. When you become one Rhiannon, your will be venerable right at the moment. He can take your head right then and there." Duncan replied, trying to be as direct as he could.

Rhiannon looked at him and then looked out the window. She watches as the sun was now coming up the mountain range giving the sky an orange glow. Rhiannon knew he was right. She didn't have the capabilities right now to fight him. There was going to be no way of learning how in the short time that they had before it came down to the wire.

"All right Duncan." Rhiannon said

"All right what?" Duncan said confused.

"All right . . . Go ahead and fight him." Rhiannon said, giving up the argument.

Duncan looked at her, unsure if he heard her correctly, "Your okay with this?"

"No. (Taking a deep breath.) But maybe your right. I know deep in my heart that I can't beat him . . . I just trust that you can." Rhiannon acknowledged.

Duncan reaches up and places his hand on her face, "I can. You'll just have to trust me. "

"That I do Duncan . . . more than you'll ever know. " Rhiannon replied looking deep into his eyes.

Duncan reached over and kissed her again. He wanted show Rhiannon the love that he knew she deserved as well to show her that her pass didn't matter to him. That all he wanted to do is love her with such kindness and gentleness that she deserved. Duncan hoped not only to touch Rhiannon heart with his love but her soul as well. To love her in ways that she never thought a person could love some her. They made love again that morning with a soft quiet passion, without the lightning or rain. For the sunshine came in that picture window, not only warmed their souls, but warmed their hearts as well. For they were in love. A love neither had ever known nor experience. Something brand new to both of them. Right now, the world was going to have to wait.. At least for this one moment, they had peace and each other. By the end of the day, both of their lives will be changed forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I

It's Always Hard To Say Good-Bye

There was a buzzing noise that filled the room with sound. Instinctively Duncan rolled over and felt the night stand for the alarm clock. His fingers fumbling with the off button as he turned off the alarm. Peeking with one eye, he could see that the clock number said it was 11:00 a.m. in the morning. Rolling back over, he places his arm around Rhiannon and pulls her close to him snuggling up to her and enjoyed having her in his arms. He laid there for a few minutes just listening to her breath as she slept. As he held her, his mind went over the events that happen last night not regretting one ounce of it. It felt so very right to him.

Slowly Duncan forces himself to move his arms away from Rhiannon and gets out of bed. Moving sheepishly to the window, he pulls back the curtains and looks out at the mountains basking in the sunlight. It looked like it was going to be a wonderful day. Sighing, he knew that some how that wasn't going to be true. Duncan knew everything that had happen the last couple of days was going to come to a head today. He silently wishes that he could stop the day up coming events and just freeze time. Walking over to the bed, Duncan stood there and watched Rhiannon sleeping. It looked like it was a restful sleep, one of peace with no nightmares. He decided to let her sleep. It was something she desperately needed. With a day like the one she will have today, Rhiannon needed all the rest that she can get. Leaning down, Duncan gently kisses her forehead. Then quietly he tips toes to the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

Turning on the water, Duncan gets into the shower. Letting the hot water soak into his skin as his mind drifted to what he learned about what Victor has done to Rhiannon. He knew that there was so much more to their story that he will never know. So much she kept buried. But she would have to deal with her past to deal with her future. It was something Duncan knew all to well. Once he came face to face with his pass, he was better able to understand what he is and what he has become. Duncan knew Rhiannon had to face her demons. He knew that it was something she would have to do all on her own. That all he could do is be there and help her the best that he could.

Duncan turned and placed his hands onto the wall as he let the water run over his head. He knew that he had to stop Victor. _But how? _One thing kept crossing his mind was no matter what he decided, Rhiannon was going to be playing a big part in the demise of Victor. For it started with her, and it must end with her. He just couldn't figure out how. _How can I keep her safe if Robbins uses her to get to me? _Duncan knew that would be a big part of Victor plans, to use her to get back at him. As he finished showering, he was beginning to think she was right. That some how Victor had her ether way. No what he did she was right in the middle. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Duncan decided right there that no matter what happens he would not let Victor take her head. Her mortality was something else. It was her immortality that meant more. For Rhiannon has centuries to live and lives to be lead.

Meanwhile as Duncan was trying to make sense of what his choices were, Rhiannon was awakened by the sounds of water. Taking her hand, she runs her hand down the length of the bed where Duncan had been sleeping. Slowly she opens her eyes to make sure what she was feeling was right. Even though the side of the bed where Duncan had been sleeping was still warm it was empty. As she fully wakes up, Rhiannon realizes it was Duncan who was taking a shower. Rhiannon couldn't help but smiled to herself at the thought. Looking over at the night stand, she notices the time on the alarm clock said it was eleven thirty. _Oh Shit! _She couldn't believe that was the right time. Shaking her head, _Can't make love all night and expect to get up on time. _

Rhiannon laid there smiling as she replayed in her mind at what happen last night. How Duncan touched her with gentleness, caring and with love, it was something that she has never quite experienced before. He was touching her soul. Most of all, he was taking her heart. Rhiannon reluctantly got out of bed and picked up her nightgown. Placing it over her head, it cascaded over her body. Rhiannon thought to herself how she wanted more of Duncan. It wasn't so much about the sex. It was because she craved his being. He made her feel whole when she was with him, that all the puzzle pieces actually fit. It was something that she never felt about someone before.

Putting on her robe, she walked over to the desk and wrote him a quick note. As she lays the pen down, she listens to see if the shower was still going. _My what a long shower. _As she smiles to herself. Rhiannon understood in her heart why, knowing that he had a lot to deal with and a lot to absorb. As well as she did. Rhiannon knew just as well as Duncan that their lives will never be the same. Especially after today is done. Hoping deep within her heart, Duncan was right. But she didn't really have a choice but believe that he was right. That he was the one that had to deal with Victor. Taking one last look toward the bathroom, she quietly walks over to the bedroom door and leaves the room.

II

Walking out of the bathroom, Duncan discovered that Rhiannon had left. He walks over to the desk and sees her note. After reading it, he smiled.

Good morning Highlander,

I went to get dressed and talk to Mama. Just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. Thanks again for last night. See you soon.

Forever Always,

Rhiannon

_Forever Always. _Duncan repeated softly back to himself. He has only known her for a few days, but it felt like a whole lifetime. As he got dressed, his thoughts turn to fate. Whether it was fate or destiny, he wasn't going to let her slip away. It had been to long since he felt like this. What he needed to do was to clear his mind. Put things in perspective. Duncan decided to go outside and meditate. It was something that he had been neglecting the last couple of days. He needed to get his mind and soul into one place, to gather all his strength and anchor it.

Making his way around to the back of the house, he notices how much cooler it is. Last night's storm had cooled off the mountain ranges off leaving freshness in the air. Duncan lays out his blanket and gets into a meditating position. Taking in a few deep breaths and letting it out slowly trying to get his mind to clear and get it into focus. However, with every attempt of doing this, his mind would wander. It would go back and forth between Rhiannon and Victor. He couldn't clear his mind without the other appearing into it. It was frustrating him terribly. Finally deciding, to let his mind do its own thing. Taking a slow deep breath in and holding it, Duncan would let his mind flood with a thousand thoughts. After his mild filled, Duncan slowly let all the air escape from his lungs. As he did all the thoughts that were coming at him began to rush out of him like the air leaving his lungs. Duncan continued to do the breathing exercises until his mind cleared completely, until his mind finally came to complete peace.

All this time, Rhiannon stood at the window in her room watching Duncan. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing at first, then suddenly coming to the realization that he was meditating_. A Scotsman meditating? Now I have seen everything. _The more she learned about Duncan, the more he astounded her. _He is definitely an old soul. _She shuddered at the thought, not really knowing why. Rhiannon shook it off and finished dressing. Then returned back to the window noticing that Duncan was now in deep meditation. Rhiannon stood there and shook her head. _I hope he doesn't think I'm going to do that! _She stood there trying to picture it herself doing what he was doing in her head. The picture of her sitting in a zen mode caused her to laugh out loud. _"It will never happen, isn't no way."_ Deciding in that moment that was enough meditating for anyone body Rhiannon went on downstairs.

When she went into the kitchen to go out the back door, Mrs. Taylor was sitting at the table drinking a cup coffee and reading the morning paper.

Mrs. Taylor looked over the paper at Rhiannon and with a smile she said, "Well good afternoon Rhiannon."

"Not quite Mama, I have at least five more minutes." Rhiannon replied laughingly.

Rhiannon decided that she had better say good morning before she went outside to poke fun at Duncan, Rhiannon pours herself a cup and walks over and kisses her mother on the cheek as she sat down in the chair next to Mrs. Taylor.

"So what is that glow about this morning Rhiannon?" Mrs. Taylor inquired.

Rhiannon blushed, "No reason."

"Okay, if you say so." Mrs. Taylor replied even though she had a feeling as to why Rhiannon was in the mood she was in.

Trying to change the subject Rhiannon asked, "So have the rest of your guests check out yet?"

"Not yet . . . the couple with that cute little boy is still here. They're leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Taylor said as she acted like she was still reading the paper.

"Hmm.…diehards huh?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah, they want to see the award assembly tonight . . . The town council moved the main event to this afternoon, so that they can have one more night for the fair." Mrs. Taylor replied.

"So the main event isn't tonight?" Rhiannon asked sounding a little upset.

Placing the paper down, Mrs. Taylor could see that Rhiannon was upset. "What is it Rhiannon, What's wrong?"

It was like all the air was let out of her balloon. She wasn't counting on the time to be moved to the afternoon. She thought she had a little more time to think everything through before she faced Victor.

" I'm supposed to meet Victor after his round . . . to sign the papers for the house." Rhiannon replied with sorrow in her voice.

Mrs. Taylor took a deep breath. She knew that it was going to happen, but she didn't think it was going to be so soon.

"Rhiannon, maybe you should wait . . . or see if you can do it tomorrow after the fair ends." Mrs. Taylor said.

"He wants to do it now." Rhiannon simply replied.

"Well . . . he can wait. He'll get this all soon enough . . . Victor can wait a few more days." Mrs. Taylor said with anger in her voice.

There was a moment of silence between them. Rhiannon knew that there was no way of really telling her what was going on or what going to happen. It was killing her. She decided that she had to let her have this one decision. To give her this one moment of solace in thinking that for now, Victor can just hold off on the signing. Just so that Mrs. Taylor could feel like she has some kind of say so of what going on.

Rhiannon sighed, "Yeah your right Mama, he can wait. Whether we do this today or tomorrow or even a couple of days from now, he knows he owns this . . . (tears began to build) I don't see why he couldn't wait a few more days for the papers to be signed."

Mrs. Taylor got up from her seat and moved behind Rhiannon. Placing her arms around her, "Rhiannon don't blame yourself for this . . . You did your best. (kissing the top of her head) That's all that really counts."

"But this is our home . . . our life. (Turning around and hugging her mom) I let you down." Rhiannon said as tears flowed down her face.

"Rhiannon . . . you never let me down. (Placing her face in her hands) We both knew this was a long shot . . . You tried, and that means more to me than this old house." Mrs. Taylor said as her own tears flowed.

Rhiannon heart was broken. She wanted so badly to tell her mother the truth. That it had nothing to do with her. That she wasn't really going to lose the house. That it was all about Rhiannon. That she was immortal and that it was about a stupid game with stupid rules. But she knew deep in her heart and her soul she could never tell her this. It would put her life in danger. It would make her question her beliefs. That was something Rhiannon never wants to happen. Some things are better if not known.

Pulling away from Mrs. Taylor, "You know that I love you Mama, that no matter what I always will."

"I love you to Rhiannon . . . Now stop this. Life is too short. We will be just fine . . . I promise. " Mrs. Taylor said trying to convince her

Rhiannon got up and placed her arms around her mom. She was saying goodbye. She knew that this could be the last time that she will ever see her. That she just wanted her to know that she loved her, just in case.

"I just wanted you to know that." Rhiannon softly said.

"I do baby . . . I do." Mrs. Taylor said hugging her back wondering where this was coming from.

Pulling away from her, Rhiannon put on a fake smile on her face. Deciding she needed to change the subject just in case she spilled everything. "Have you seen Duncan out in the back yard yet?"

"No why?" Mrs. Taylor asked, knowing that Rhiannon was changing the subject.

"Come here (grabbing her hand) and take a look at this." Rhiannon said as she took her to the kitchen window.

Mrs. Taylor stood there looking at Duncan. She tilted her head to the side then to the other side not quite sure what he was doing. "Why is he doing that?"

"Meditating I guess . . . but you know something (smiling widely) I think enough is enough for one day . . . don't you?" Rhiannon said mischievously,

"Yeah . . . you better go out there and stop him before the neighbors start talking." Mrs. Taylor said laughingly.

Rhiannon took one more look at her mother and kissed her on the cheek "Okay . . . I'll see you later."

Mrs. Taylor watched as Rhiannon as walked out. Suddenly a feeling came over her that for some reason, her daughter just said goodbye to her. She couldn't explain why she felt that way but she did. It scared her, knowing deep in heart that Rhiannon was keeping some thing from her and whatever it was, it was really bad.

III

Rhiannon made her way around back where Duncan was meditating. She stood there for a few minutes watching him. Not being able to take it any more Rhiannon decide it was time to for him to stop.

"Hey good looking, can you come out to play."Rhiannon asked teasingly.

Duncan didn't reply. He just kept meditating. This of course aggravates Rhiannon knowing that he had heard her. However, she didn't notice that he had one eye peeping at her. Duncan closes it quickly when she sat down next to him. She waves her hands in front of his face. No response.

"Duncan Macleod." Rhiannon whispered softly in his ear.

It was the strong southern accent that got him. Duncan started giggling as he quickly grabbed Rhiannon and he placed her on his lap.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon." Duncan said as he leans in and gives her a teasing kiss.

"You heard me the whole time didn't you?" Rhiannon asked.

Duncan didn't reply he just nestled into her neck, softly kissing it. Rhiannon in return situates herself so that she is straddling Duncan.

"Are you comfy?" Duncan said with a smile.

"Not as well as I would like." Rhiannon responded as she moved her hips to get into a better position.

Once she was comfortable, she decided to tease Duncan back. Rhiannon leaned in and started to softly bite at his neck.

"Ouch !" Duncan said as he smacked her ass.

"Hey . . . now you started it." Rhiannon said as she laughed.

Duncan loved to tease Rhiannon just to hear her laugh. Her laughter was contagious. He gives her a small kiss on her neck again as he let his fingers gently run up the side of her ribs tickling her. She laughed a little louder. In returned she gently bit his neck sending chills of excitement down his spine. Duncan knew that they had better stop or they were going to go at it again. Right there in front of everyone.

"Okay . . . I quit." Duncan said trying to pull away.

"Oh yeah? (kissing him teasingly on the lips) And what are you going to give me if I do?" Rhiannon inquired as she leaned back in to kiss his neck.

"The world my lady . . . the world." Duncan said as he lifted her off his lap and laid her down on the blanket.

Rhiannon's heart just skipped a beat. _I bet you would. _Somehow she knew that it was true if he could. She runs her hand through his hair Then she kisses him with a little more passion than before. Duncan in returned kissed her passionately back. Then moving her hair to the side, he started to kiss her down her neck letting his hands travel down her leg.

They were both so into the moment that neither had heard Ross come around the corner of the house. He stood there for a few minutes and smiled. Never has he seen Rhiannon be like that with anyone, to be so happy and in love, that she didn't care where she was and whom she was showing it to. There was a glow about her. Today it shone very brightly. Noticing it was getting a little hot and heavy, Ross decided to clear his throat. Both turned to looked over at him. Their faces were flushed with excitement and embarrassment.

"There is such a place as the bedroom for which you two were going to do." Ross said teasing them.

Rhiannon blushed. Duncan smiled and winked at him as he lay down next to her.

"I guess I came in the nick of time?" Ross said teasing them both a little bit more.

"You never did have good timing." Rhiannon said sarcastically.

"Oh sure Rhiannon, I have enough to keep you out of trouble." Ross replied. It caused Duncan to giggle.

"It's not that funny." Rhiannon said as she slapped him on the chest.

"Oh!" Duncan uttered as he clutched at his chest.

"This is not fair guys . . . Two against one."Rhiannon pleaded. Both Ross and Duncan laughed at her.

"Okay I'll quit, before you get mad." Ross said teasing her.

Ross went and sat down next to them. In the midday sun, the bruises on his face could be clearly seen on his brown skin. Even though they were slowly starting to fade. It broke Rhiannon's heart to look at Ross.

"So how are you feeling?" Rhiannon inquired.

"Doing a lot better today Baby Girl, it's just all bumps and bruises . . . I'll be okay," Ross said as he winked at her.

Rhiannon looks over at Duncan. He could tell she was blaming herself for what happened.

"So Ross . . . What are you up to today?"Duncan asked changing the subject.

"Just rest and relaxation." Ross replied.

"Good choice." Duncan simply said.

Ross got this suddenly got a somber look on his face. They both knew what the next question was going to be. Ross didn't know any other way to ask. It wasn't in his nature to beat around the bush about it.

"What time are you to meet Victor to sign the papers for the house?" Ross bluntly asked.

"Well it was supposed to be after the round tonight . . . but they changed the time to five for that . . . and moved up the award assembly to tonight. I guess it will be after that." Rhiannon replied as she gave Duncan a look of concern.

Duncan was a little taken back about the time change. Hoping that Rhiannon was right and it was going to be after the awards. But he had a plan to stop them from meeting period. So it didn't matter to him, what time it was going to be.

Breaking the moment of silence among all of them, Ross asked. "You're (pointing at Duncan) going with her right?"

"Yes I am. There is no way she is going to go alone." Duncan directly said.

Ross smiled. That is all he wanted to hear. He knew that she would be safe with Duncan there. There was another moment of silence. However, this time with there were glances between Rhiannon and Ross. Duncan could tell that Ross wanted to talk to Rhiannon alone. But also he could also tell that Ross didn't want to intrude. Ross stood up as did Duncan. Duncan stretched out his hand and helped Rhiannon to her feet.

"Ahhhh . . . Rhiannon I got a few phone calls to make. I'll back in few minutes." Duncan said as he winked at Ross. Ross smiled in return. He was glad that Duncan took the hint.

"Oh . . . okay." Rhiannon replied being a little confused.

Duncan reached his hand out to Ross, "Take care of her okay." Ross shook his head okay as he shook Duncan's hand.

"See you (kissing her on the cheek) in a little bit." Duncan said.

"Okay." Rhiannon said blushing.

IV

After making their way to the front porch, Duncan went on into the house as Rhiannon and Ross went to the end of the porch and sat down on the swing. They sat there in silence for a few minutes watching the cows out in the field swinging on the swing. It was Ross who finally spoke first. He was full of a lot of questions and along with a tell all about Duncan.

"I take it things have gotten more involved between you and him." Ross asked coyly.

"Yes . . . it has. More than you know." Rhiannon answered.

Rhiannon so desperately wanted to tell him everything. She needed his advice in the worse way. But she wasn't sure if she should. Ross on the other hand could sense there was a lot more going on than being in love. There was a sudden awkwardness that filled the air between them. Again Ross broke the silence between them.

"Rhiannon (stopping the swing) is there something wrong?" Ross inquired.

Before Ross knew it Rhiannon was crying, It wasn't some thing that Ross was accustom to. Rhiannon just didn't cry like that, not unless someone had hurt her or something was seriously wrong. Ross places his arms around her and held her. He let her have a good cry before he asked again.

"Okay . . . now, what is it?" Ross said as he pulled her away from him.

"Oh Ross . . . I don't even know where to begin or if I should even tell you." Rhiannon said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ross looked deep in her brown eyes, "Rhiannon . . . you have known me half of your life . . . you know you can trust me. (reaching up and wiping the last tear from her eyes) So quit beating around the bush and spill the beans."

It was like a dam erupting. The floodgates had been open and there was no turning back. Rhiannon knew she was taking a chance telling Ross everything. Duncan warned her not to tell anybody, but she trusted him with her life. Ross has saved her life in ways that no one ever had. He always was there to help her pick up the pieces of her life and put them back together. To Rhiannon, it wouldn't be right not to tell him. She needed to tell him her about herself and what she was along with what Duncan and Victor are. He had to know.

Rhiannon slowly started telling Ross everything about immortally. So much information was coming at him at one time, it was overwhelming him. But he sat there and patiently listening to every thing she was saying. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Immortality, Duncan, Victor, it just didn't make any sense. But in some small way it did. Something deep inside Ross told him, that what Rhiannon was saying to him was the truth.

"Okay . . . Slow down for a minute Rhiannon . . . You're telling me Duncan showed you that he was immortal." Ross asked.

"Yes . . . Ross, he walked over to my sword picked it up and drove it right into his heart." Rhiannon said, as the picture of it in her head was just as clear as the moment it happened.

"There's no way . . . (shaking his head) . . . It was probably a trick Rhiannon. Maybe it was smoking mirrors or something." Ross said trying to explain away what she was telling him.

"Ross . . . I know he was dead because I pulled the sword out of him. (pausing to get her composer) Then maybe . . . five, ten minutes later Duncan started to breathe and look right at me!" Rhiannon said trying her best to convince him.

This was too unbelievable to Ross. He sat there listening to her, not really wanting to believe any of it. Rhiannon went on explaining how Duncan sensed it in her. That when you're immortal, you can feel the other coming. She went on and tried to explain to him about the game and how there can be only one. Then only to give Ross another blow, when she tried to explain about Victor. Now he was having hard enough time believing everything else, but now holy ground and Victor. It was getting way too deep.

"Okay . . . If that was the case Rhiannon . . . and Victor is what you say he is . . . " Ross started to say but Rhiannon interrupted him before he finished.

"An immortal." Rhiannon stated as matter of fact.

"Don't you think that he would have just taken your head? ... Then just took the land?" Ross asked.

"That is the million-dollar question Ross . . . The only thing we can think of is that it is because I'm not an immortal yet . . . and it's all part of his game. (taking a deep breath) I don't know . . . But it's all true. You have to believe me, Ross. I wouldn't . . . couldn't come up with this without it being true. My imagination isn't that good." Rhiannon said as bluntly as she could trying her best to get her point across to him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, letting Ross soak it up everything Rhiannon just told him. Knowing Ross the way she did, Rhiannon wasn't sure if he thought she went nuts. She hoped against hope that he believed her. Rhiannon needed Ross to believe her. She had no one else other than Duncan she could trust. She needed her best friend to believe her. As she sat there studying his face, it was unclear if he did believe her.

"Ross . . . believe me. I haven't gone crazy. (looking into his eyes) I really need a sane voice in all this. I need you to believe me. It's important to me that you do." Rhiannon begged him.

Ross placed his arm around Rhiannon and smiled. Even though he thought the whole idea of immortality, to live forever just to fight to be the one was crazy, something inside compelled him to believe her. Ross knew there was no way Rhiannon could have dreamed this up. She was too insistent. Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands, so that he could look into her eyes. Ross could clearly see that she believed everything she was saying. There wasn't any other choice but trust and believe what she had said was true.

"I believe you Rhiannon . . . I don't know how or why . . . but I do believe you." Ross said sincerely.

They sat for a long while talking. Talking about everything that has happen to her the last couple of days. Discussing how her life was know going to change. That once she became immortal, everything will be different. She will be different. That she will have to fight for her life. That's when the topic of her dying came up.

"You know once it happens, I might have to appear dead to everyone . . . especially if it happens in front of anyone." Rhiannon tried to explain.

Ross looks at her in disbelief. "You mean when you turn immoral you have to give up everything . . . Walk away from everyone you know."

"It's the only way . . . Not only for my protection but as well as everyone I care about." Rhiannon said, giving Ross a stern look.

Ross became very quiet going over the reasons she told him. Then a thought occurred to him. "Okay . . . But isn't there a way around it? I mean if no one sees you become immortal, couldn't you still have your life a while longer? ...I know eventually you will have disappear, but would it have to be right away?"

Rhiannon didn't think of that. _What if no one knew that I died? _I could at least live out this life until after Mama goes. Her mind went into a thousand different directions. The thought that she could actually be there for her mother and still be a part of her life, sent a flood of relief through her. Rhiannon's main worry was and always has been her mother. But then again what if it puts her mother in danger. Duncan told her about how much his mortal friends were always in the line of fire because of his immortality. She was very confused.

"I haven't thought of that possibility . . . But maybe we should wait and see what happens before I decide . . . There is way to many variables that could happen. I think the best bet is to wait and see how this all plays out first before I make any decisions about walking away from this life." Rhiannon said as she thought about what Ross said.

Ross could live with that answer even though he felt a little selfish. He still wanted her to continue to be part of his life regardless if she was indeed immortal or not. They have been best friends since she was a small child.

"I just have one more question to ask?" Ross said.

"What is that?" Rhiannon wondered.

"No matter what happens . . . whether you become immortal or not . . . (His voice breaking) That we never lose each other . . . " Ross couldn't finish the question. There was too big a lump in his throat.

Tears started to swell in Rhiannon eyes. "I promise Ross . . . you will always be a part of my life Ross, forever and ever. No matter whether I am immortal or not . . . That's why I had to tell you. I couldn't picture my life without you in it. (Taking a deep breath) Now my turn . . . Will you watch over Mama when the time comes that I can't do it any longer."

"You didn't even need to ask." Ross answered as he reached around her and hugged her.

It was a load off Rhiannon's mind knowing that Ross would be there no matter what. That he'll take care of her mother and other matters. Now she can concentrate on what she had to do. They sat there for a while longer talking about them their lives and everything else. That was when the topic of Victor and Duncan came up. Rhiannon explained that Duncan felt that Victor was coming for her. That Duncan was going to challenge Victor in order to try and keep her out of the game until she was immortal and ready to play the game.

"You act as though you're going to die today, Rhiannon." Ross said with a voice of concern.

A look came over Rhiannon's face that made Ross's skin crawl.

"It's just a feeling. Ross . . . I can't explain it. I just want everything settled just in case I do become immortal. It's all coming to a head today . . . With Victor forcing my hand . . . I just want to make sure everything is settled." Rhiannon replied.

"But you said that Duncan was going to deal with him . . . (looking at her with confusion) You don't think he can take him do you?" Ross asked bluntly.

Rhiannon paused for a moment, "It's not that I don't think he can . . . it's just what if he doesn't . . . What if . . . " This time it was Ross who interrupted her.

"Rhiannon there is too many what ifs. If you play that game, you know that it will drive you crazy. You said you trust Duncan (Rhiannon shook her head) Then trust he knows what he is doing. He has been playing the game a lot longer than you have known about it. Just trust that he can and that he will." Ross said with a voice of reason.

They just sat there and gently rocking back and forth, watching the cows continue to graze in the field, both of them deep in thought. Both playing the what if game in their heads. One thing was for sure Rhiannon was glad that she told him. There wasn't one ounce of regret. Whether or not he believed her still remained to be seen, but at least if it does happen, Ross will know and understand. That she didn't have to lose him after all this was all said and done. That they can remain best friends for the rest of his life. For Rhiannon, life without Ross would be too unbearable.

Ross decided he needed to lay down. He wasn't sure if it was an information overload or the beating that he took, but his head was hurting something bad.

Ross got up and leaned down and kissed Rhiannon on the cheek. "I'm going on in and lay down for a while . . . I'll see you later on."

"Okay . . . (before Ross could turn around and walk away Rhiannon grabbed his arm) Ross . . . You know I love you."

"Same here Baby Girl . . . same here." Ross replied as he helped Rhiannon up.

They hugged each other for what seemed like eternity. Nether of them wanting to let go. Pulling away, Ross kissed Rhiannon's forehead and walked away. As he came to the front porch door he turned and looks at Rhiannon and smiled. Ross was feeling it too. Something terrible was going to happen today. One sure thing he could count on that for the both of them, their life was definitely going to change. In ways, which he could never possibly imagination his soul was screaming it. Ross takes one last look at Rhiannon before he goes in the house. Imprinting the image of her standing there into his mind, knowing that it may be the last time they ever see each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Winner Takes All

I

The crowds were gathering in the afternoon sun at the main tent for the final round. Just about everyone in town was there with one exception, Rhiannon. She couldn't bring herself to come. Not knowing deep in her heart, she should have been the one fighting Victor, not Doug. Of course for Victor it really didn't matter whom he fought. He knew that he won what he wanted most, the land. With that out of the way, the rest will fall into place. Not only will he have the land but he will have the one thing that he has dreamed for years. Rhiannon. It was the promise Victor had made to her many years ago. Now it was time to for fill that promise.

As Victor made his way down to the tent, people were stopping him wishing him luck while others were cursing him under their breath. Victor didn't care one way or the other. He just wanted to get the bout over with so that he can begin with his plans. Just one person stood in his way, Duncan Macleod. He knew that in order to get to Rhiannon he would have to get rid of Macleod. There wasn't any doubt in Victor's mind that he was going to be a problem. This was making things a little more complicated. However, in the long run, It didn't matter to him. Rhiannon was his long before Macleod appeared. His brand that he placed on her said so. She was his, immortal or not.

Winter of 1989

The phone was ringing as Victor came into the house. Picking up the phone, he hears a familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Hello Victor." The voice replied. Victor smiled.

"Well hello Rhiannon….It's so nice to hear from you." Victor said sarcastically.

There was a long pause before Rhiannon replied, "The reason why I called Victor is I need my belongings…(timidly) I wanted to know if I can get them."

"Rhiannon . . . Are you sure that you still want this?" Victor asked.

"Victor . . . Lets not do this. I didn't call to fight or to argue. I just want my things." Rhiannon replied calmly. Victor started to get furious.

"There are things that we have to finish first." Victor said angrily.

"Then we'll have to do it by phone Victor. (being stern) I'm not coming there." Rhiannon replied. He knew deep in his heart that she meant it, no matter how he begged.

Victor truly loved Rhiannon. She was so different from the others, because she loved him unconditionally. That was something he had never felt before, but it was his ego that got in the way. He couldn't bear for another man to touch her or even talk to her for matter. Victor wanted Rhiannon to be his and his only. Most of all Victor wanted to control her, so he had no choice but to give her the lessons. He didn't want to give them to her, but it was the only way he could dominate Rhiannon. Every one Victor gave, he regretted. He knew in his cold heart it was too late for them. Nevertheless, Rhiannon would always hold a special place in his heart. That was the single and only reason she was still alive. Sitting down in his chair, he felt a little defeated. Victor did know he still had the upper hand. Her immortality.

"Okay Rhiannon you can have your belongings. But there is one thing I have to tell you." Victor said calmly.

"Yes, Victor. (being cold) And what would that be?" Rhiannon asked.

"I will give you your freedom now . . . but one day we will cross paths again (being confident) and I promise you . . . I will do everything in my power to destroy you and your life. When that happens you will be mine again!" Victor said with determination. Rhiannon knew that he meant it.

"I believe you would . . . But I promise you this Victor, you will never get that chance again. (taking a deep breath) I will die first before I spend the rest of my life with you!" Rhiannon said with such fearlessness that it took Victor by surprise.

There was a pause of silence. Victor was unsure on how to respond to what she just said.

"Rhiannon . . . what I did, the lessons I gave you . . . I did because I loved you. (whispering) I do hope you believe that." Victor said full of regret.

"I truly believe you think that you did… I think the problem wasn't that you love me Victor. It was you wanted complete control over me. (calmly) You wanted me to be what your idea of me was. At first, I tried . . . It's just better this way. For the both of us . . . Before one of us kills the other." Rhiannon said, regretting everything that had happened between them.

Victor knew that she was lost to him forever no matter how he begged or pleaded, "I'll send all your belongings to your mother."

"That will be fine. Victor, take care of yourself." Rhiannon said. Before he could respond, she hung up the phone.

"You to . . . my love. You too." Victor softly said as he placed the receiver down, knowing that there will come a day, in which Rhiannon would be with him. That he will make good on his promise to her.

Present Day

Remembering everything that was said between them, Victor knew that moment was now. He had done his best to stay away from Rhiannon, but her willingness not to stay out of his business with her mother has made it impossible for him, not to keep his promise. Rhiannon was forcing his hand and had to make her pay for insubordination. _By not giving me what I wanted the first time, making me go through all the aggravation…You'll pay Rhiannon. _Victor wasn't only going to take everything that was a value to Rhiannon, but he was also going to take her mortal soul. Then he could have what he wanted most, her immortality.

As Victor made his way into the tent, his mind turns again to Duncan. He was the one person standing in his way. His body shook with jealousy every time he thought of them together. He had been hearing rumors about them two and it made his blood boil. Victor wanted Macleod's head on a silver platter so that he could present it to Rhiannon. _There will be no other man, immortal or not that I will let have her. _Victor thought as he angrily pushed the curtain to the side as he made his way into his room. Victor knew this one would protect her until he lost his head. He could see that with the one brief encounter that they had. _Too much honor. _Macleod will be hard to beat, Victor knew this with every ounce of his being. _If he steps in my way so be it . . . Off with his head. _After tonight, Victor knew that the battle with Macleod will start, but it was way too late to even think about turning back. Victor wanted what he wanted and he would be damn if he didn't try to get it. In order to get what he wanted, Victor would have face MacLeod. However, he was going to have to wait. Victor was going after what he wanted most, Rhiannon.

II

There was loud heavy metal music vibrating the study where Duncan was quietly reading. Attempting to ignore it, he kept reading. That was until Mrs. Taylor came into the room.

"Okay Duncan, what did you do to piss her off?" Mrs. Taylor asked madly.

Duncan looked up at her quite shocked. "I didn't do any thing to her Mrs. Taylor. I have been here . . . trying to read."

"Then something has pissed her off . . . it's the only time you hear that blasted devil's music!" Mrs. Taylor said as she stood there waiting for Duncan to do something.

"I'll go and find out? " Duncan asked her with a confused look.

Mrs. Taylor motions for him to get up and pointed in the direction of the stairs. "Go on . . . See why she is so pissed!"

Duncan placed his book down and slowly heads for the stairs. He stopped long enough to point up the stairs and Mrs. Taylor gesturing for him to go on up. Duncan smiled at her as he did as she told him to do. This kind of tickled him, he hadn't been ordered to do something by an elder in a very long time and it felt good. It was as though he was part of a family again. It was feeling he hoped would never end.

Climbing to the top of the stairs, the music grew much louder, vibrating the walls of the upstairs_. So when Rhiannon is mad she listens to metal. _Amused at the thought. Faceless Man by Creed was streaming throughout the hallway.

Now I saw a face on the water  
It looked humble but willing to fight  
I saw the will of a warrior  
His yoke is easy and His burden is light  
He looked me right in the eyes  
Direct and concise to remind me  
To always do what's right  
Again I stand against the Faceless Man

Duncan stood there at the door, listening to the words of the song. He thought to himself that this must be the way Rhiannon felt about everything that was happening in her life right at that moment. When the song ends, Duncan begins to knock loudly. The next song begins without her answering. Deciding to go on in, he opens the door slowly. He looks around the room to see Rhiannon lying in the middle of the floor. Her eyes shut completely into the music. Rhiannon had a look of concentration about her. It didn't seem as though she wasn't pissed at all just needing to mellow out. As Duncan went to reach down to touch her, Rhiannon opens up her eyes. He motions to the stereo gesturing for her to turn it down. Slowly Rhiannon gets up and turned down the stereo enough so that they can hear each other talk.

"Like your music a little loud do you?" Duncan jokingly asks.

"Was it bothering you?" Rhiannon asked

"No (shaking his head yes) more like your mother." Duncan told her.

"That I can believe. She tells me all the time I shouldn't listen to that devil worshiping music." Rhiannon said as she giggled.

Duncan let out a little laugh, "That's pretty much what she said."

Rhiannon turns and she walks over to the window. She needed to tell Duncan that she told Ross about them today. He had a right to know. She just wasn't quite sure how he was going to take it. Especially after he made a point of telling her that she should not tell anyone what they were.

"I have a confession to make." Rhiannon said with apprehension in her voice

"What would that be?" Duncan asked.

Duncan could tell that she needed to tell something to him. And from the way she said it. He wasn't going to like it. Duncan goes over to where she was standing and places his arms around her.

"I know you told me never to tell anyone one what we are . . . (breathing in deeply) But there was one person I had to tell . . . Ross…I just had to. (with worry in her voice) I'm sorry if it upsets you that he knows . . . but Ross is my best friend . . . I trust him. Not only with this but with my . . . our life. (taking another deep breath) I had to tell him…I had to. (pleading her case) I know he won't tell anyone. I promise!" Rhiannon declared.

Duncan reaches up and squeezes her shoulders slightly, "Rhiannon I understand. I'm not upset. (kissing her neck) . . . There isn't any reason to explain . . . I trust him too and I'm glad you had someone you can confide in . . . its okay I promise."

Rhiannon didn't attempt to explain herself anymore. She could tell that it really didn't bother Duncan that she told Ross. That he trusted her judgment. It was hard for her to be accepted on her word alone. Never has anyone other than Ross has trusted her that much.

Duncan turned her around and grabs both of her hands, "I do have one question?"

"And what would that be sir?" Rhiannon asked in her most southern voice.

"Can we turn it off?" Duncan asked

"What off?" Rhiannon said confused.

"The stereo." Duncan said simply.

"Oh that." Rhiannon replied giggling.

Rhiannon stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him teasingly on the lips. Then slowly went over and turns off the stereo. Duncan watched her carefully. Her body language was telling him that there was more bothering her than her telling Ross.

"Are you going down to watch the bout this afternoon or go to the award ceremonies?" Duncan asked.

Rhiannon went and sat down on the daybed, "No . . . There really isn't any need to . . . Are you?"

Duncan walked over to where she was and sat down. He reached up and moved a piece of hair that was in her face and then placed her hand into his.

"I was thinking about it…Just to let him know that I am still here and that I am watching him." Duncan answered.

"Oh believe me he knows you're still here." Rhiannon responded.

Duncan shook his head in agreement. There was no doubting that Victor knew he was there. Duncan also knew that he was factoring him in, in whatever plan Victor was hatching. Rhiannon also felt the same thing. She knew Victor well. Whatever he had planned, Duncan was a big part of it.

"We do need to talk about tonight." Rhiannon simply said.

"Let me worry about tonight. (lifting her head) What I want you to do is go down to the shack where you will be a little safer. At least there you'll be on holy ground." Duncan insisted. Rhiannon was a little taken back at what Duncan had said.

"All that will do is protect my immortality . . . quite frankly Duncan I am still quite fond of my mortal soul." Rhiannon said bluntly.

"Rhiannon . . . If you don't go to holy ground you'll have no soul to protect." Duncan replied being as direct as he possibly could

Rhiannon looked deeply into his eyes._ Windows to the soul. _What she had seen was that he was afraid. Afraid for her. They both were feeling it. Victor was coming for her today. All he wanted was to make sure that she was safe. Rhiannon knew this.

"Okay Duncan I'll go . . . (running her fingers through his hair) Just be careful with Victor. He can be very cunning . . . I just don't want you to be caught off guard with him." Rhiannon said with a little apprehension in her voice.

"I promise I'll be careful and watch my back. Just trust me okay . . . Go down to the shack and as soon as I am done meeting him tonight . . . I'll come there and get you." Duncan said trying his best to reassure her.

Rhiannon shook her head okay as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Duncan reached around her and held her tight. He could feel how frightened Rhiannon was. Every muscle in her body was tense just at the thought of Victor. After tonight, she'll never have to worry about him again.

III

The crowds were cheering and applauding as Victor made his way out onto the field. Doug was standing in his corner acting confident. Victor gives him a grin knowing that he couldn't possibly win. He knew that Doug knew this also._ Not even in my league. _Victor tipped his hat to him then went out to the middle of the arena and waves his hat to the audience. They replied back in a loud thunderous applause. That pleased Victor immensely but it was time to get on with it this. He had things to do today and this was just getting in his way.

The announcer finished stating his dialog and stepped away from the arena. The bell rings and the match begins. Doug was a big and clumsy man at fencing. He wasn't as polish as Victor was. He clearly didn't have the style or the charm that comes with fencing. Doug was just straight forward in your face type of fighter. It was clear that he was going to be no match for Victor and Victor knew this. Taking advantage of it, Victor decided to play with Doug's head.

"Well sir, are you going to use it or play with it." Victor said trying to get him to make the first move.

Which it worked, Doug lunged forward and attempted to jab at him. Victor just moved back laughing at him.

Victor took his sword and tapped the tip of Doug's blade, "Come on now boy . . . you can do way better than that."

Doug swung his sword striking hard against Victor's blade. With that, the battle had begun. You could hear the clang of the blades hitting each other as it echoed throughout the arena. With every stroke Doug gave, Victor met his with equal strength. It was Doug's weight that was a disadvantage for him. He couldn't move as quickly as Victor. However, it was his strength that took Victor off guard. For every swing and connection, Doug would meet his with equal or stronger swings. Right then left their blows met. Each blocking the others swing. That was until Doug brought his sword down hard against Victor's, which cause him to lose his footing. Victor caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Oh you think you're smart . . . huh boy?" Victor said nastily.

Doug didn't utter a word but smiled. Victor lunged for him. Doug blocked it. Right, left then Left, right again. Victor swung the sword around to the right. Doug met him with a left. Doug was trying to keep up with him, but Victor could see that he was slowly wearing down. He kept at Doug with a series of swings. The swords were hitting hard. That is when Doug cut him. He brought his sword up and across the front of Victor. This surprised Victor. He couldn't get his sword up fast enough to block it. The blade cut right into his clothes. This enraged Victor.

Looking down at his cut, Victor smiles and points his sword at Doug, "You're a dead man."

Ether Doug was too exhausted to fight anymore or afraid that Victor was definitely going to kill him. His fight wasn't there anymore. One could see that he trying. Doug was perspiring and breathing hard, meeting every hit of Victor's sword. However, it wasn't enough. He just couldn't keep up with Victor. Victor swung around to the right, but quickly turns to his left before Doug knew it slicing his arm with such force that it cut into his bone. Doug let out such a horrifying scream as he fell to his knees in pain. It causes a hush in the arena. The referee came out and took one look at Doug's arm and shook his head. Then raised his hand to sound the bell. The paramedics ran into the arena to Doug's aid. Victor seemed unconcerned. He looked over to Doug pointed his sword and smiled. A look of triumph was written all over his face.

Seeing that the paramedics seem to have everything under control, Victor turned around and bowed to the audience. The crowd returned the favor with a round of applause. Giving the crowd one final bow then he turned and started to walk off the field when Victor felt the buzz of another immortal. _He's here. _Victor searched the stands and the crowds looking for Duncan, but there was no sign of him. That was until he turned around to head back the tent. Duncan was standing at the opening of the tent waiting for him. Duncan nodded over at him. Victor in return nodded back at him as he continues to walk toward him. _Now I wonder what he wants. _Victor already knew the answer, Rhiannon.

Duncan was standing at attention now, waiting for him. Victor attempted to walk past him without stopping, but Duncan reached out and grabbed him by his arm.

"You and I need to talk." Duncan said in a calm but stern voice.

Victor jerks his arm away, "Is that so? It wouldn't happen to be about a mutual friend would it?"

"You know it is . . . meet me at the church in an hour." Duncan demanded.

"Oh really? Well sir it will have to be in two hours. I have prior commitments. After all . . . as you can see I won the main event. I have to get my awards among other things." Victor said, looking eye to eye at Duncan, smiling. Victor could tell this man was not afraid of him.

"Then in two hours. (without blinking an eye) But I am warning you . . . stay away from Rhiannon." Duncan directed him.

Victor studied him for a moment before he answered, making sure he chose his words carefully. "My business with her had nothing to do with you."

"That is where you are wrong. You made it my business when you decided to go after her, then her family . . . This is first and only time I am going to warn you…stay away from her." The expression of Duncan's face or the tone of his voice didn't change. It remained calm and stern.

"Hmm . . . well have to see won't we . . . in two hours sir." Victor tipped his hat at him. Duncan nodded his head, as they turned and went in different directions.

IV

Rhiannon had made her way down to the shack. It was late afternoon. It was the time between where there are more shadows than light. As she stepped onto the porch she could see and hear the creek moving fast under her, from the rains the night before. It was making a roaring sound as it rushed by. She stood there for a few minute, watching and listening. It always astounded her how everything looks new and fresh after a good rain. _Like a good cry. _Mumbling under her breath.

Making her way toward the middle of the porch Rhiannon wondered to herself if she really was safe there. _Holy ground. _It still seemed so unreal to her like she was living a dream or a nightmare. As she laid her gear down onto the bench, she looks over at the spot where Duncan came back to life. A shiver went down her spine at the thought that one day she was going to do the same thing. Shaking her head, she began to think about how hard it must have been to live centuries. To watch people you love fade out of existence, while one struggles to survive. Looking out at the water, Rhiannon thought about how Duncan had to survive. Not just the times that he had live in, but not to lose his head at the same time. To kill people because _"there can be only one."_

Rhiannon was having a hard time excepting all of it. It really wasn't the fact of living forever. She could manage that fine. It was the game. The hunt. Could she take someone head if it came down to it? Could she kill someone just to be the one? Her mind was going in a hundred directions. She didn't know if she could do it. To kill someone and take ones head. Just to survive. Could she? If it came down to it, could she really kill just to survive? Shaking her head as Rhiannon tried to clear the thought out of her mind. _Right now girl, you need to worry about staying a mortal a while longer. _That is when her thoughts turned to the one person who was going to change her life. Victor. How was she going to keep Victor away from her? Knowing deep within her heart, her soul that it was impossible. There was going to be no way she couldn't change her destiny. Her fate. In the hearts of hearts she knew that it was going to be Victor that will make her immortal. There was no doubt in her mind.

Deciding that she needed concentrate on what was going to keep her alive, Rhiannon opened her case and pulled out her sword. Taking a soft cloth, she runs it down the length of the sword making it glisten in the sunlight. Then walking over to the wooden dummy she centers it. Tapping its stump with her hand that once held its head. _Sorry about that big guy. _Rhiannon grouches into a defensive stance then thrusts her sword forward. Gliding it through the air letting it comes down, striking the dummy's side. She let out a yell and turns around thrusting the sword backwards into the dummy's stomach. Then taking the blade, with upwards movement and carves a line from the stomach to what was left of its throat.

Rhiannon continues to practice. As she did, she was unaware that someone had come up onto the porch moving silently toward her. She was to involve at that moment in her fencing, ignoring the slight pain that was behind her eyes, believing that it was caused by the sun, not an immortal. She just continued to attack the dummy with all her might. Concentrating on it as if she was really dueling. Rhiannon turned around and struck the dummy straight into its heart. That is when she caught a glimpse of a figure standing over by the bench. When she turned her head to focus on whom it was, her heart sank. Every fear and nightmare Rhiannon ever had were coming true. There stood Victor in all of his glory. A feeling of doom came over her. She knew what he was there for and it wasn't for any deed signing.

"Hello Rhiannon." Victor said smugly.

Rhiannon just stared at him at first, not sure of what to do or to say. "I thought we were to meetafter the fair tonight?"

"I moved up the time…besides that can wait. I have a proposition for you."

Rhiannon didn't reply at first. She walked passed him with her sword still in her hand and went into the shack. Victor followed her. Rhiannon made her way to the table. Placing her self so that the table was between them.

"So what is the proposition . . . Victor?" Rhiannon asked in the calmest voice she could find. Trying her best not to show Victor how truly scared she was. Victor already knew. It was written all over her face.

"Well . . . It's like this . . . I will let you keep it all Rhiannon, the house, the shack and the land. (speaking calmly and evenly) But there is just one condition." Victor replied.

"What would that condition be?" Rhiannon asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Will its very simple Rhiannon . . . That you come back to me." Victor responded without one bit of hesitation in his voice.

Rhiannon just shook her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was the last thing she expected Victor would say. It never even crossed her mind that he would even suggest such a thing. But by Victor's expression on his face, she knew he was serious.

"It's over Victor. It has been over for a long time . . . You know that . . . I can't and I wont live that life again. Never again Victor . . . never!" Rhiannon replied as she raised her voice.

Victor facial expression changed again. A look of anger came over it. He took a step toward her, but Rhiannon pushed the table forward blocking his way.

"You belong to me! You have always been mine…I gave you your freedom. (hitting the table with his fist) Let you have your life back . . . but its time to come home Rhiannon where you belong!" Victor demanded.

"No Victor . . . it was over a long time ago. Nothing has changed . . . Nothing! (bluntly) I don't love you any more!" Rhiannon said as directly as she could.

"It's him . . . isn't it. Macleod." Victor said in hurtful voice.

"No, Victor . . . It's you . . . I don't love you . . . it's over . . . it has been for such a long time." Rhiannon pleaded.

Victor was turning more furious by the moment and Rhiannon knew it. Looking around the room, she couldn't see anyway out but back the way she came in. She started to edge herself toward that direction.

"Rhiannon, do you remember my promise . . . I promised you that if you were to cross me . . . I would destroy you and everything that you love . . . (Pleading with her.) I'm giving you a chance to keep that from happening . . . to let you keep everything . . . just come back to me . . . and you can have it all." Victor said it with a voice of sincerity.

"No. Victor. You have already destroyed everything. You destroyed us along time ago . . . and besides . . . it you wanted me back . . . why would you do this to me . . . to my family . . . (being smug) No you have what you wanted . . . you have my home and my land . . . but you know something Victor?"

"What is that Rhiannon?" Victor asked.

" I'll be damn if you have me . . . I'll die first." Rhiannon said being as direct as she could.

Victor started to laugh loudly. It echoed all through the shack. Rhiannon knew that laugh well. He always had laughed that way just before he gave a lesson. But she had one thing on him that he didn't know. That she knew she was immortal. As she gripped her sword tighter, a thought crossed her mind. _Holy ground . . . he can't kill me. _The thought starts to settle her mind knowing that he couldn't take her head there. She would have a second chance if he did take her mortal soul. Then another thought came into her head. _Can Victor take her mortal soul on holy ground? _Unsure on what the answer was Rhiannon knew she had at least one soul was safe here. At the moment, it was the one that counted the most.

Victor began to go toward her, but Rhiannon stood her ground extending her sword out toward his direction causing him to stop.

"Rhiannon give it up. You can't hurt me…Many have tried, but they all were defeated." Victor said factually. Rhiannon paused for a moment, puzzled at what he just said.

"I won't go back to you Victor. (going into a combat stance) I can't and won't live that life again." Rhiannon challenged.

"You can't win Rhiannon you're not that good." Victor replied confidently.

"I'll give it my best shot." Rhiannon said.

"I don't want to do it like this . . . I really wanted to do this as painlessly as I could." Victor pleaded.

"What do you want to do painlessly . . . kill me or punish me?" Rhiannon asked.

"You'll see my dear . . . you'll see." Victor replied in a whisper.

Victor stood there for a moment and shook his head. Then slowly he pulled his sword out of his coat. Victor swung his sword in a circle in the air then lunged it toward her. Rhiannon stepped back out of the way of the blade. Victor then picked up the edge of the table and turned it over. Rhiannon didn't flinch. _Remain calm . . . its show time. _Right at that moment, Rhiannon felt as though she had been training for this moment all of her life. She felt her destiny, her fate at hand.

Rhiannon stepped back from Victor placing her sword at her side and her hand out to balance herself. Victor thrust his sword toward her. She blocked it and brought the sword down. Their blades rubbed against each. Then Rhiannon lunged forward with a swing from the right coming down hard against his sword. It pissed Victor off. He came at her with a right, then a left. Rhiannon matched each swing with a counter swing each proving to be harder than the other. It surprised Victor how much strength she had in each of her swings. It was something that he didn't expect. Then Rhiannon started her counter attack. One stroke after the other came fast and furious. That is when she struck him, cutting his arm deep.

Victor laughed loudly, "You're much better than I remember.…But that's okay Rhiannon . . . I love a challenge."

Rhiannon didn't reply she just let him have the satisfaction of boasting. Bringing her sword down, Victor blocks it holding her there.

"Why don't you give up? You're going to lose one way or the other." Victor said being self-confident.

"Nah…I don't think so Victor." Rhiannon said as she brought her sword out from under his, moving it in front of her in a back and forth movement as she tied to keep him at bay.

Victor begins to more toward her waiting for an opening. Victor brought his sword straight down in front of Rhiannon. She blocks it. Back and forth, right and left they went. The blades were striking hard. Hard enough to where there were sparks coming from the swords. Victor came around and down with his sword. Rhiannon tried to block it, but was unable. He sliced her leg from her knee down to her ankle. Rhiannon screamed in pain as she fell forward onto her knees. Trying with everything she had not to lose her concentration. Rhiannon brings her sword up and above her head blocking his next swing. Then bringing her sword down coming around on her knees, and strikes him in his ribs. Victor gasps in pain and takes a couple of steps back. Sweat was rolling down his face from the pain. That is when a look of sheer evil came over his face. It was a look that has haunted Rhiannon for years. She bolted for the door trying to run, but all she could manage was a hobble. She was in a tremendous amount of pain. Making it to the door, Rhiannon turns to see where Victor was. He was still standing in the same spot.

"There is no where to run Rhiannon. We can ether finish this now or later. Ether way you'll still mine!" Victor yelled. Rhiannon knew he was right, but she also knew he was stalling for his wounds to heal a little more.

"Lets finish this now!" Rhiannon demanded as she yelled back at him, taking her sword and motioning him to come on.

Rhiannon had a enough. It was ether sink or swim time, but one thing was for sure she knew that she couldn't live the life she had with him again, not never. Victor also knew it was time even though he didn't want to do it like this. He wanted to give her an easy death one of mercy. To introduce Rhiannon to immortality in peaceful and a serene manner, but Victor could see it wasn't going to be so. Even though he truly did love Rhiannon, Victor wasn't going to let her treat him like that. One way or the other she will learn to respect him and love him. Even if it took Victor centuries. By giving Rhiannon immortality, she'll be indebted to him. She will need a teacher. She'll be grateful that it will be him that teaches her how not to lose her head. However, at this moment it was time to make her immortal.

Victor started to move toward her. Rhiannon had already moved out to the middle of the porch. Her leg was causing her a tremendous amount of pain. She attempts to get into a combat stance trying to balance herself as she waited for him. The roar of the river was in the background as Victor casually walks over to where she was. They began to walk around each the other, hitting the tips of each other's sword.

"Are you sure you want to do this . . . It's your last chance?" Victor asked, taunting her.

"I rather die than live my life with you Victor Robbins. Do you hear me (striking the tip of his blade) I rather be dead!" Rhiannon said being as direct as she could.

Rhiannon swung her sword around in front of her, then lunging toward Victor. Their swords crashed loudly against each other, both with equal blows. That was until Rhiannon made her fatal mistake. She came around swinging her sword to the left leaving herself wide open. Victor blocks it and then taking his sword and thrusts it forward piercing her chest. The blade goes straight through to her heart. Rhiannon gasps and grabs the blade of the sword trying to pull it out of her. The pain was so unbearable it brought her down to her knees. Looking up at Victor, she struggled a smile at him. Knowing that he may have won the war, but their battle was beginning in ways that he would never comprehend. Rhiannon's breathing was becoming more swallow. In one last ditch effort she attempts to bring her sword back up, but Victor kicks it out of her hands. Looking deep into her eyes, he pushes the sword all the way through her. Rhiannon screamed.

The sound of it bounced off the mountain ranges, like an eerie melody. A look of peace came over Rhiannon's face. She was dying. Victor pulls the sword out of her. She slumps over. Kneeling down next to her, Victor turns her over. Taking his hand, he pushes her hair out of her face.

"Remember I told you . . . your mine forever Rhiannon. You'll see," Victor whispered to her.

Mustering what breath Rhiannon had left, "Never . . . (gasping) I promise you!"

Rhiannon spat in his face. Victor went to raise his hand to smack her, when he realized she was gone. He sat there for a few minutes. Just looking at her, relishing in the fact that she was all his. Rhiannon's beauty was more brilliant than he noticed before. As if she was an angel. Now he truly had everything, her home, her land, and best of all her immortality. Most of all Victor will be there when she wakes up and takes her first immortal breath.

That is when a sense of urgency took over. Victor couldn't let Rhiannon wake up on holy ground. His ability to control would be totally gone. He needed to be able to control her because when Rhiannon wakes up, she is going to be hard to handle for a while. If he needed to take her head, Victor wouldn't be able to do that there. Besides he had to get her away from there before Macleod finds out. Gently he reaches down and picks her up.

Victor looked down at Rhiannon in his arms, "I always keep my promise."

Victor slowly and carefully begin to make his from the shack. He began to think about what he was going to have to do next. Victor knew he only had one more obstacle to get over. That was Duncan Macleod. He knew that he had a fight on his hands with him. Especially now that Rhiannon was immortal. Victor knew that it was going to be his sense of loyalty that is going to have Macleod come for him. His sense of honor and protection is going to be fierce. However, Victor first had to get Rhiannon situated and try to keep her away from him. Then he will be able to deal with Macleod. When it comes down to it, in the end it was really all about the game. After all _"there can only be one"_ and the winner takes it all. However, little did he know that his winning streak was about to end abruptly. That Victor's whole world was going to come crashing down because there was one thing he didn't count on. That was Rhiannon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Death Comes Life

I

The air had some how changed. It had crispness to it, which caused Ross to shiver in his sleep. Even though he was cold, Ross was covered in sweat. Tossing and turning as he dreamed. In his dream, Ross could hear Rhiannon calling for him, her voice in a panic. She needed his help. But no matter what he did, he could not get to her. Ross was running around everywhere searching for her, still not finding her. Then Rhiannon's voice changed, it became softer. Ross could barely hear it now. He continued to look for her and calling her name. His heart was racing. Ross was in a panic, trying his best to find Rhiannon. Then out of no where came a shriek that he will never forget. It was a scream that went completely through him. As it did, it sent every nerve in his body on fire. Then there was dead silence. Ross jerked awake, sitting straight up as he slowly opening his eyes not quite sure where he was. Ross looked around the den trying to focus, searching for something familiar to him.

Once Ross realized where he was, his mind started to replay the dream. It was about that time, when a horrible feeling over come him. It was a feeling that Rhiannon was in trouble. _It's just a dream Ross . . . just a dream. _Ross ran his fingers through his hair trying to shake the feeling, but couldn't. Ross looked over at the grandfather clock. It said seven o'clock. That is when it crossed his mind that there couldn't be anything wrong. That it was just a dream. It wasn't even time for Rhiannon and Victor to meet. _They're not to meet until after the award assembly and that won't be until after eight o'clock. _Ross knew that Duncan was going into town to watch the matches and meet up with Victor. Perhaps even warn Victor to leave Rhiannon alone. For a slight moment, the panic he was feeling was beginning to settle down.

Ross glanced back at the clock. Another thought entered his mind that let the panic back in. _If Duncan was in town . . . Where could Rhiannon be? _Just as that thought enters his head another thought entered. His heart started to race. It occurred to him that Duncan might have sent her to the shack to try and keep her safe. _Holy Ground. _That thought just confused Ross more. Suddenly it struck him. Everything rushed at him at once, realizing that Victor could have ambushed Rhiannon there. _It would only be her immortal soul that was safe there, not her mortal soul. _Ross had to be sure Rhiannon was safe one way or the other. If anything, just to reassure himself that it was just a dream and nothing more than that. That Rhiannon was fine. That his mind was just playing tricks on him. Getting up to make his way out the back door, Ross stops at the desk. Just long enough to write Mrs. Taylor a note on the board that he was looking for Rhiannon or Duncan asking her if she would keep them there until he had gotten back.

As Ross made his way down the ravine, he could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. Climbing over the rocks and then the tree stump, he makes his way down to the shack. That's when Ross first notices how still everything was. There were no birds singing or insects buzzing. Even the creek was still. In the distance he could see the shack. Somehow it looked different, as if there was no color to it. Everything appeared to be like in a black and white movie, more black than white. Ross was a firm believer that everything around you is living. When something tragic happens it leaves an imprint on everything around it.

Coming up onto the porch, Ross could see that every thing was in disarray. He could tell that there was one hell of a fight there. It was once he climbed onto the porch that a feeling of complete sorrow took over. Looking toward the middle of the porch, Ross could see Rhiannon's sword. Next to the sword, there was a pool of blood. Yet, there was no body. Panic settled in as Ross wondered where she could be. For a moment, he thought Rhiannon could be hiding, turning around he walked into the shack. It was also in shambles. The table and chairs were thrown around and there was blood too. It was everywhere. However, there was still no body.

It was about then when all the alarms went off in Ross's head. He realized at that moment that Victor had made Rhiannon an immortal. That Victor cornered her there and then took Rhiannon mortality. Then afterwards he took her away, probably back to his homestead. Heading back to the porch, he began realizing what he had to do next. Ross had to get the one person who can save her. Duncan. There was just one problem. Ross had no clue where to look for him. All Ross knew was he was in town somewhere probably looking for Victor. Ross decides he should at least give it a try to look for Duncan.

Kneeling next to Rhiannon's sword, tears began to run down his face. Ross's hand trembled as he picked up her sword. He could see how bloody it and everything else were. Slowly he walks over to the bench and places it in its case. Pulling it close to him, Ross held onto it tightly. He knew that once everything was said and done and God willing, Rhiannon was going need it. Ross's heart was broken into two as he looked around at the shack. He could see Rhiannon put up one hell of a fight. However, in the end it didn't make a bit of difference. She still lost. What she lost was what she feared the most, her mortal life. _How scared Rhiannon must have been to face Victor. _

Suddenly the sadness Ross felt for her left and anger took its place.He was mad at himself, mad at Duncan, mad at Victor but most of all mad at the situation. Hoping that if he could find Duncan, he would be able save her. That it wasn't too late for Rhiannon. Ross knew what Victor as capable of doing to her. He remembered every thing that Victor had ever done to Rhiannon and what he could be doing to her now. He was so terrified for Rhiannon. It took everything she had the last time to pull through it. Still to this day Rhiannon hadn't fully recovered from it and now this. Ross hoped that she was strong enough to hold on, to get through all this in one piece. Just to keep fighting him until they get there. Taking one last look around the shack, Ross prays that they get there in time enough to keep Victor from taking Rhiannon's immortal soul, like he took her mortal soul. Most importantly that there will be enough of what is left of her immortal soul to be able to deal with the cruelty that he knows that Victor is going to do to her.

II

There was a tremendous thud as Rhiannon's heart began to beat again. With it brought a rush, almost like electricity, that pulsed throughout her body. It sent every nerve throughout her on fire. Then the pain came. A horrendous amount of pain as her lungs began to inflate with air. Rhiannon starts to gasp for air. With the first breath she attempts to take, the blackness that engulfed her started to fade. A bright white light had taken its place like being in a cloud. Upon taking the second breathe, Rhiannon let out a scream. It echoed throughout the room she was in. The pain was so unbearable. The whiteness that she was surrounded in had faded away. Whining in pain, she grabs at her chest as she slowly opens up her eyes. Rhiannon took small and swallow breathes to keep the pain away, trying her best not to move. Letting her eyes move not her body as she looks around the room. She tries her best to focus. But what she could see she wasn't recognizing. There wasn't anything thing to her that was familiar, not yet.

Rhiannon closes her eyes again. Her mind began to have a hundred thoughts run through it as she tried desperately to remember exactly what had happened. Slowly it started to come back to her. As it did, it replayed itself in slow motion. Remembering the last words that she had heard Victor spoked to her before she died. _Your mine forever . . . _Terror slowly started to creep in. Trying to sit up, Rhiannon cries out in pain again. Her chest felt as though her heart was ripped out from her. Again she tries to get her eyes to focus on her surroundings. It only took a few more minutes for her eyes to finally adjust. When they did, they got as black as coal. Rhiannon's heart started to beat wildly in her chest.

"It's the lesson room." Rhiannon whispered softly.

Closing her eyes, Rhiannon tries to collect her thoughts. Even though there were a thousand of them coming at her at one time, along with a thousand of questions. Slowly Rhiannon let her eyes open again. Looking over to her left, she could see the torture wall. There it held all of Victor's weapons of dominance. His whips, chains and other exotic devices. Rhiannon began to shake knowing exactly how each one felt. As she looked up at the ceiling, there were tears started to run down her face. She was unable to bare the thought of what may lay in store for her or wanting to face the fact that she could be kept there for the rest of her immortality. She swore under her breath that there was no way that it will happen. Then vowing to herself that she would fight him to the bitter end, no matter what Victor does to her. Closing her eyes again, she took her fists and pounded the sides of the bed. Rhiannon was mad. She was mad at herself, for getting into this situation and cursed herself for not beating him. Frustrated in the fact of knowing she could have.

Bringing her hand up to her chest, Rhiannon could feel that her wound was almost healed. With every breath that she took, it was getting easier and easier to breathe. The pain was lessening little by little. She lay there feeling her body healing. She knew right now resting was the best that she could do for herself. Rhiannon knew that she was going to need every ounce of energy to fight Victor. Rubbing her hand over her chest, she could feel her wound closing. There was nothing but a cut now. Rhiannon was amazed at how little time it took for her to heal, even though her breathing was still labored. _It must take a little longer for the inside to heal. _

Slowly Rhiannon sat up, pushing her hair back out of her face. The pain was getting more bearable minute by minute. Rhiannon moves to the edge of the bed letting her feet touch the floor. As she attempts to stand, her legs began to tremble. Realizing she is unable to stand just yet, slowly shesits back down. Her legs were still too weak to support her weight. Letting out a sigh, Rhiannon looks down at her shirt. It was covered in her blood. Opening the first couple of buttons of her shirt, she looks at the healed wound. As she ran her fingers over the scar that was left, Rhiannon still was unable to believe what had happen to her. Her thoughts turned to Duncan. At that moment she was having mixed feelings about him. Rhiannon was blaming Duncan one minute for sending her there and then blaming herself for going. Most of all she was mad because they both thought she would be safe there.

As the pain subsided, reality set in. She was now an immortal. There was no way around it. _An immortal. _Just the thought of it scared Rhiannon. She wasn't sure of what her future was going to bring her. Deep inside Rhiannon was unprepared for any of this. She wasn't ready to play the game or even try to keep her head. _I don't even know all the bloody rules yet. _Rhiannon knew that was one of the reasons that Duncan tried to keep her safe. There is so much he had to teach her, much to learn. _However, it is way too late to worry about that now. _Rhiannon knew deep in her heart that she knew enough about the game to keep herself alive. There was one thing Duncan could never teach her. That was how to survive. Rhiannon knew only to well how to do that. It was her best skill. That was the only skill that was going to keep her alive.

Then Victor slammed into her mind like a roar of a lion. Rhiannon wasn't sure how she was going to keep him at bay. _At least now I'll know that he is coming. _Rhiannon was so glad that Duncan told her what she was, about some of the rules of the game and the basics of how the game was played. That was the only true advantage she had over Victor right at that moment. Rhiannon had to let him believe that he truly had her, it was her trump card. Knowing Victor as well as she did, he was going to push her as far as he could. That he was going to try and take her will as well as her mind. Then go after what he wanted most, her soul. However, this time, for the first time in her life, Rhiannon was ready for Victor. She was the one who held the cards and when the time is right, she'll play her last card.

Deciding what she needed to do now was to rest, Rhiannon laid back down. Closing her eyes, her thoughts turn to Duncan. She knew deep in her heart that Duncan was going to make Victor pay and pay dearly. Rhiannon hoped that when Duncan takes Victor's head that she would be there. It wasn't just for revenge even though that was a big part of it, but also for closure. So she could finally put an end to all her nightmares. Then her mind began to wonder, if Duncan could take Victor. _What if he loses? _Rhiannon shuddered at the thought. _You must have faith . . . Rhiannon . . . faith. _Scolding herself. It ran against her grain to have blind faith in someone and then place all your trust in one person. However she knew that there really wasn't any choice. Rhiannon had to rely on Duncan. There was no way she could take Victor. _Hurry Duncan. _Rhiannon mumbles to herself. She was praying that he figures it out what had happen and soon.

Opening her eyes, Rhiannon let out another sigh. All of the pain was about gone now. There was just a dull ache in her leg. Staring up at the ceiling, she began to feel overwhelmed. Rhiannon was feeling terrified and scared all at the same time. It was all beginning to be too much for her. Tears started to run down her face. She had the fight of her life in front of her. If she didn't fight, Victor was going to torment her for the rest of her immortal life or worse yet take her head. Refusing to believe that this was her fate, Rhiannon swallowed hard as she tried to stop the flow of tears. Rhiannon let the anger she had felt for Victor over take her. She wasn't going down without a fight. _He'll have to just take my head . . . because I refuse to ever live that life again! _Vowing to her self.

"Never!" Rhiannon said out loud for the whole world to hear.

III

The bell in the church tower rang eight times, as Duncan made his way up the stairs. Looking around him, he could see that the tents were being taken down. The fair was definitely over with. In a small way, this depressed him. If it wasn't for the fair, he would have never met Rhiannon, nor would have his life changed. Whether it was for the better or not remained to be seen. Duncan was glad just the same that it did happen. Opening the church doors, Duncan was in awe. The church was magnificent. It had a stunning brightness to it. It had a beauty that took his breath. As the door closes, he steps into the entrance way. A feeling of calm and peace over took him. As Duncan made is way in, he marveled over the brilliant white pillars that lined themselves down the center of the church. The altar was made of mahogany. There were stain glass windows from the floor to the ceiling of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost. Looking up, one could see the pain staking time it took to paint each section of the church's ceiling, all of it done in stunning detail of the Resurrection of Christ.

Duncan ran his fingertips over the top of the pews as he walked down the aisle, noticing the craftsmanship and hard work that were put in each one. Duncan decides to sit down in the middle of the church. Stretching his arms out across the pew, he embraced the warmth and peaceful surroundings as he basked in a moment of complete solitude. It was the only time an immortal can feel safe. It was a small taste of heaven. Suddenly a cool breeze flowed into the church. Giving Duncan the chills as it cools his skin. Looking at his watch, he notes that the time. A quarter passed eight. A rush of panic came over and in an instant Duncan thought of Rhiannon. Somehow he sensed that she was in danger. It was so incredibly strong feeling. He didn't quite understand why he felt it. He just did. With that revelation, Duncan knew at that moment Victor wasn't going to show. Duncan felt foolish to believe that he could have some sense of honor. Getting up from the pew, Duncan sighs, knowing that this rare moment of solitude was over. Later he would wish that he could have remained in the solitude, in this rare moment of peace.

Duncan turns to head out the church, when the main door started to open. It causes him to stop in his tracks as he watches and listens. Even though he couldn't sense an immortal, Duncan places his hand inside his coat and rests his hand on the butt of his sword.

"Duncan, are you in here?" The voice asked.

"Ross?" Duncan replied in complete surprise as he takes his hand out of his coat.

As Ross comes the rest of the way into the church he answers, "Yes it's me."

Ross had an appearance of panic about him. Duncan immediately knew why.

"Its Rhiannon isn't it?" Duncan demanded.

The answer was written all over Ross's face. He had a look of sheer panic. His body language had an expression of uneasiness.

"I went to the shack . . . Duncan . . . Victor has her!" Ross said panicked.

Duncan looked at him confused, unsure he had just heard what he had said. As he motioned for Ross to sit down, "Now what happened?"

Ross sat down on the bench. Duncan could see that there was fear in his eyes.

"I went down to the shack . . . To check on Rhiannon . . . (taking deep breaths) something told me to go to the shack to see if she was okay. (shaking is head.) Anyway . . . (looking wide eyed) It was a wreck Duncan . . . My god it looked as if world war three took place. Furniture scattered all over. (Looking down on the floor) . . . That is when I found her sword." Ross said. Standing up he opens the case as he slowly takes the sword out. Duncan could see that there still was blood on it.

"Rhiannon's sword?" Duncan asked in disbelief as he takes it from Ross.

"Yes Jesus . . . Duncan there was a pool of blood next to it . . . There was blood all over the place." Ross replied.

Duncan got up and began to pace back and forth, then abruptly stopped. Looking down at Rhiannon's sword he knew what this meant. Turning around, "Ross . . . that can only mean Rhiannon is an immortal now."

"I know . . . I know." Ross replied with sorrow in his voice.

All this took Duncan by surprise. He didn't think Victor would go to the shack. Being that it is holy ground, he really thought Rhiannon would be safe there. Only for a moment did, he thoughtVictor would take her mortal soul there, but he dismissed it. Now he was regretting that thought. Duncan sat down next to Ross and handed Rhiannon's sword back to him. Unsure what to say to each other, both into they're own thoughts. They both were feeling very confused, hurt and angry. It was Ross that had broke the silence.

"What are we going to do Duncan? Victor is going to hurt Rhiannon. That I can guarantee! (Turning to Duncan) He hurt her so badly before. That we almost lost her . . . (breathing deeply) She has come so far . . . " Ross's voice trailed off.

Duncan looked hard at Ross. He knew what he was saying was true. Duncan could feel Victor's presence when he held Rhiannon and when they had made love.

"We'll get her back Ross. First things first . . . I want to go to the shack . . . It's not that I don't believe you Ross . . . but I have to see what you seen. I have to know for sure that it happened." Duncan said, his voice heavy with regret.

"I understand . . . But are you sure though?" Ross asked wanting to make sure this is what he wanted to do.

"Yes . . . Ross. I have to know for sure. So I know for sure what I have to do." Duncan replied with a heavy heart.

Ross sat there for a minute unsure about even taking Duncan there. He wasn't sure Duncan was ready to see what he had seen. AfterDuncan did, what washe going to do? As if he was reading Ross's mind.

"There is another thing Ross . . . and if you don't want to do this I'll understand." Duncan said.

"What is it Macleod?" Ross asked.

"I'm not going to be able to go after Victor by myself . . . I am going to need your help." Duncan asked.

"Anything you need." Ross replied as he meant it with all his heart.

Duncan studied his face. He could see Ross was eager to do just about anything that was necessary.

"You'll have to do everything I say. Everything . . . No matter what you see or hear." Duncan said as blunt as he could.

This grabbed Ross's attention. Ross looks at Duncan carefully. There was a look of a warrior ready for battle. Then under that look there was another one, a one of revenge and pure hatred. Ross knew that Duncan was talking about immortals and this Game that Rhiannon told him about.

"Duncan I know . . . you live by a difference set of rules. Rhiannon had explained it all to me . .. what she understood it to be." Ross insisted.

"It's just something's aren't going to make sense to you. Things are going to happen that is going to go against your sense of reality. (looking deep into Ross's eyes) Don't question it . . . Just do it any way." Duncan explained.

"Trust me . . . I fully understand what has to be done." Ross said confidently.

Duncan could see the sincerity in Ross's eyes. He could understand now why Rhiannon had explained everything to Ross. He was a man of honor and trust.

"Ok then we need to be going." Duncan said.

Ross hoped that not only that Duncan had enough faith in him, but also that he had faith in himself. Standing up, one thing did cross his mind. Could Duncan beat Victor? Ross could tell that Duncan was a man not to mess with. Ross bet with himself that Victor finally did bite off more than he could chew with this one. As Duncan motioned Ross to come on, Ross places Rhiannon's sword back into its case, and held it close to his heart. They both hope that they can get to Rhiannon in time before they lose her.

IV

Rhiannon couldn't lay there in bed any longer. She had to get up and start moving around to build up her strength for what will be lying ahead. Rhiannon's head still felt light as she placed her feet over the bed. She sat there for a few moments trying to get her composure and gather her strength. Rhiannon rose slowly, holding on to the bedpost. Looking around the room as she held on tightly, she tries to memorize where everything was in the room. Rhiannon knew that she would be need to know where everything was when Victor came for her.

Gathering enough strength she finally lets go of the bedpost. Taking small baby steps, she walks toward the door. Rhiannon knew that the door would probably be locked, but she had to try it anyway. Slowly turning the knob, her instincts were right. It was locked. Carefully turning around so that her head wouldn't spin, Rhiannon heads for the window at the other end of the room. Holding her breath, she pulls the back the curtains. What Rhiannon found was a brick wall instead of a window. _Damn it!_ Screaming inside her head as she slumps into the chair next to the brick window. Rhiannon looked around the room trying to figure out if there was a way out. There was none.

Rhiannon pulled her legs up to her body and silently started to cry. It would be the last time she will allow herself to cry. Trying to get all the self pity and fearfulness out now. Because when it was time, there will be no way Rhiannon would give Victor the satisfaction of seeing her cry or to let him know how scared she was of him. Right now the only thing that she was going to have any control of what happens to her are her emotions. That was what she had to work most on now. So when the game begins, her emotions will be in check enough to play it.

After a while Rhiannon looks down at her blood stain clothing. Remembering the pain of the blade as it punctured her heart, she placed her fingers in through the rip that it left.

Whispering to herself, "God, I need to get out of these clothes."

Glancing over to the closet, she decided to see if Victor had any clothes in it. Getting up very gradually letting the sense of dizziness leaves her. Rhiannon slowly makes her way to the closet. Turning the knob she opens it. Rhiannon was stunned at what she found there. In the closet was some of her clothing. _Oh he had this planned for a long time. _Shaking her head. Walking inside, she searches for an outfit. However all she could find were dresses. No pants, sweat pants or any kind of pant. It didn't surprise her any. Victor always hated to see any woman in anything but a dress. Rhiannon always wondered why. But knowing what he is and how long he has been around it made sense to her now. At that moment it didn't matter to her what she wore, just as long as she got out of those bloody clothes. Picking herself out one, Rhiannon goes into the bathroom and begins to change.

Standing there naked, Rhiannon looks at herself in the mirror. There wasn't a hint of evidence that showed that she had died. The hole in her chest was nothing but a scar now. Wondering if the scar would remain there forever, just to remind her of what she once was. The gash on her leg was completely healed. Running her fingers over where the wound was, it amazed as well as depressed Rhiannon. Living forever and to never to age, to always look exactly as she does today forever. Looking at herself from head to toe in the mirror she scrutinized every inch of her body, noticing every imperfection and every flaw that she had. Finally it starts to sink in, that this is what she will look like for the rest of her immortal life. _Never to age, never to go old. _Rhiannon tried to convince herself that at least it happened now not at seventy. It still didn't comfort her any.

Turning on the shower and Rhiannon slowly stepped in. Letting the warmth of the water sooth and wash the blood off her. She was amazed at the amount of blood that had covered her. Looking down at the tub, she watched as all the blood ran down the drain. Sitting down in the bathtub letting the water hit her back, she sat there and cried. Letting all her tears wash away with the blood, down the drain. After a long while, Rhiannon got out of the shower and got dressed. Satisfied in knowing that she was fully cleaned of all the blood that had covered her.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Rhiannon went to the dresser in search of a brush. That is when she noticed it for the first time a picture of her and Victor from a long time ago, when they were truly happy. She stared at the blank smile that was on her face a flood of memories rushed at her. Not all of them bad, but not all was good ether. It began to overwhelm her. She couldn't believe after all these years that Victor could still love her that much to still have a picture of her laying out in the open for everyone to see. The thought of Victor longing for her made Rhiannon sick to her stomach. Suddenly it struck her, _Its all head games . . . It a part of the sick game he was playing. _Rhiannon knew that Victor wanted her to think he still loved her. To try and make her second guess herself. However, if by chance Victor was longing for her. That was too bad. Rhiannon felt nothing but hatred for Victor.

"I'm wise to you Mr. Robbins!" Rhiannon whispered to herself.

Placing the picture face down and picking up the brush, Rhiannon walks over to the chair. It was much easier to walk now. No more baby steps, but full complete steps now. Sitting down, she begins to brush her long brown hair. Rhiannon starts to go over in her mind how she was going to deal with Victor. How was she going to beat him? Wondering if she even could, especially after losing to him today. Then her thoughts turned to Duncan. Does he know what happened to her? Where she was? Did he even know? Most of all, what was he going to try and do to get to her, to save her from this nightmare. Rhiannon could feel the tears start to well in her eyes. Swallowing hard to try and keep them down.

It was about the time she felt it. It came at first with a sudden pain over her eyes. Before she could place her hands up to her face, the pain left and in its place was a constant buzz. Then the buzz traveled to every cell, every nerve in her entire body. A feeling of electricity rushed through her. Rhiannon realizes what she was feeling was the presence of an immortal for the first time. _Victor! _Her heart began beating frantically in her chest. A feeling of shear terror came over her. Hearing the sounds of keys jingling, she quickly looked over at the door. There was a sound of the lock being turned. Then the doorknob turned. The door opening . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Let The Game Begin

I

It was almost eight thirty by the time Duncan and Ross made their way down the ravine. In the clearing, Duncan could see the shadow of the shack as it loomed over the creek. Duncan notices what Ross did the first time he had came down there. There was stillness to everything. The air. The creek. There were no birds singing or crickets playing. Just complete and absolute silence. It seemed as if nature itself was in mourning.

"Do you feel it Duncan?" Ross asked.

Duncan didn't answer. He just nodded his head yes. As if he spoke, it would disturb the silence that nature was playing. As they came up to the shack, it also had an appearance of being in a state of grieving. It had a much more darker appearance than it had before, a look of gloom. As Duncan made his way up on the porch, he could see that everything was in disarray. He could see that Rhiannon indeed put up one hell of a battle. It appeared to Duncan that not only did the fight take place out on the porch, but also the majority was done inside the shack. But the biggest impression he got was that Rhiannon fought hard to keep her mortal life.

Duncan knew how good Rhiannon was. So he couldn't help to think that something happened for her to lose. _She had to of fallen or left herself wide open. _Then again, no matter how good at fencing Rhiannon was, she lacked the eight hundred years of experience that Victor had. Turning to say something to Ross, Duncan observed that where Ross was standing there was a pool of blood at his feet. Judging by the amount of blood that was there, it left no room for any doubt that she had definitely become an immortal. Duncan looked around at the porch to see if there had been a quickening. A feeling at ease washed over him when he could find no trace of one. That was the whole point of coming to the shack to make sure that Victor only took Rhiannon's mortal soul. Duncan watched as Ross walked over to the end of the porch to sit down on the bench. He could tell Ross was having a hard time dealing with all of it. He just stared out at the water.

"Do you know where would he take her?" Duncan inquired, as he sat down next to Ross and placing his hand on Ross shoulder.

Ross didn't answer at first. He just stared. That is when Duncan noticed that Ross wasn't staring at the water, but at the woods.

"Probably at his house of horrors . . . (saying it crudely) It's across the creek, about half a mile through that clearing. (pointed in the direction of the house) If you look hard enough, you can see the outline of the house." Ross replied.

Staring through the clearing, Duncan could barely make out the outline of the house. He sat there a while studying it. His mind couldn't help but wondered what could be taking place inside that house. Knowing that if they didn't act fast, Rhiannon would be lost to him. Duncan's mind raced trying to figure out a way to get to her and save her.

Duncan turned to Ross, "Have you ever been inside?"

"Yes (slowly) Victor has it like a fortress . . . Fort Knox to be exact. It has security cameras and laser beams. The finest in surveillance equipment . . . (proudly) I helped design his security plans." Ross answered.

Duncan looks across the creek again. Smiling back at Ross, "So you know if there are any gaps in his security system."

Ross looked up and then turned to Duncan. " There aren't any gaps . . . (with confidence in his voice) but I do know all the in and outs on how it works. I did set up the equipment so I know the codes that we need to at least get us in half way."

Duncan stood up and began to pace. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure how to do it. Besides that, Duncan wasn't sure if he wanted to get Ross involved. To place him in that much danger, but Duncan knew deep in his heart really had no choice but to have Ross help him. It was the only way he could get to Rhiannon.

" We have a problem Ross." Duncan declared.

"Yea and I know what the problem is . . . How are we going to get in there to Rhiannon?" Ross said.

"I shouldn't ask you to do this. This isn't your fight. (with a voice of uneasiness) Besides, it isn't fair to place your life into jeopardy to do this." Duncan said with a voice of apprehension.

"Woe there a minute Macleod . . . (standing up) this isn't just your fight, but my fight too. (grabbing Duncan's arm) Rhiannon is like a sister to me. (raising his voice) I just can't sit back and do nothing . . . knowing damn well what Victor could be doing to her. So this is just as much my fight as it is yours!" Ross said angrily.

Duncan could see how much Ross truly cared for Rhiannon. There was a definite bond there, one of true friendship and of love. Duncan tapped his shoulder as he looked into his eyes, showing him that he understood exactly where he was coming from. Ross nodded okay and sat back down. Feeling at ease now that Duncan knew that he was in it for the long haul.

Duncan walked over to the railing. He stared hard through the clearing. He could just make out the outline of it. Then turning around toward Ross, "You'll have to go into the house by your self."

Ross looked a little confused, "Why I can get you in there without him even knowing you're there."

"It doesn't matter whether he sees me or not . . . Victor will be able to sense me . . . so he will know I'm coming ether way . . . It is you I'm concerned about." Duncan explained.

"Don't be concerned about me . . . Remember I helped design it." Ross said with a sound of arrogance.

Each of them was going over in their minds what they should do in order to get to her, both not quite sure how they were going to do it.

Ross walked over to where Duncan was standing, "So how are we going to get her out?"

An idea popped into Duncan head but he wasn't sure if it would work. But they have to try it. Then take what comes with it once they do it.

"You will have to go in and turn off all the alarms . . . And you have to make sure that he doesn't know that your there once you get inside. " Duncan said.

"I can do that . . . From there the rest will be on you." Ross smiled widely as he said it.

Duncan looked back out at the clearing as his thoughts turn to Rhiannon, wondering where Victor could possibly have her.

"Where would Victor keep Rhiannon at?" Duncan asked as his voice cracked a little.

Ross's heart started to beat fast. It was really the first time he had given it any thought as to where he would have her. That when the one place Ross knew Victor would keep Rhiannon.

"He probably has her in the lesson room." Ross quietly replied. Duncan didn't like the expression that Ross gave when he answered him. He had a look of sheer fear.

"The lessons room?" Duncan inquired.

"It is what he called it after his first lesson he gave Rhiannon . . . (with an expression of worry.) Ever since that day, when she did something that wasn't to his liking Victor would take her to the lesson room. To beat her . . . To teach Rhiannon a lesson." Ross replied with a sound of sorrow in his voice.

Duncan's heart sank. He knew if that is where Victor had Rhiannon at, her sanity was into play now. Victor needed to break her to get her under his control completely. Just like he had done so many times, with so many others. All of this was unknown to Ross. He had no idea what Victor's pass profession was. Duncan knew one thing for sure. Rhiannon was going to be the last one who will ever experience that room.

"Do you know where that room is?" Duncan asked.

"Yes . . . But . . . There is a lot of security in that part of the house." Ross replied as he realized that Duncan was on to something.

"Somehow, we have to get you up there, while I deal with Victor." Duncan responded.

Duncan knew that he was going to have to use Ross to get her out of there, just in case things go wrong. They stood there looking toward Victor's home as they quietly devised a plan to get to Rhiannon. They discussed several different strategies, knowing that they couldn't just settle on one plan since it will probably change once they get there. They talked about what may happen or what may not happen. After putting some sort of a tentative plan together, they both noticed how late it was getting. However there was one more thing Ross felt they needed to discuss, Rhiannon.

"What is going to happen now that Rhiannon is an immortal?" Ross asked, a little afraid of what the answer is going to be.

Duncan looked over at him. The concern Ross had for Rhiannon shone greatly in his eyes. He could see that Ross was afraid for her. Afraid of what this all will mean.

"She has a lot of learning to do . . . about the game and how to defend herself. How not to lose her head. (pausing for a moment, as he noted the look of distaste on Ross's face) And a lot of soul searching. Ultimately it lies with Rhiannon and how she going to deal with her life from here on out." Duncan answered.

Duncan wondered or a slight moment if he went too far with his answer. Then realizing he didn't. Ross soaked up everything he said, knowing that she was going to need all the help Duncan was willing to give her. The best thing that he could do was just be there to support Rhiannon on whatever she decides to do with her immortality.

Ross looked Duncan square in the eyes, "Are you going to teach her?"

"As much as I possibly can . . . (placing his hand on Ross's shoulder) I can promise you that!" Duncan replied as he tried his best to reassure him.

Ross could see the sincerity in Duncan's eyes as well as the concern. Best of all he could see the love that was blooming between Duncan and Rhiannon. That was enough to satisfy him. But he had one more question.

"Do you think she is a wake yet?" Ross asked with a voice of hesitation.

It caused Duncan to pause for a moment. Turning around, he surveys the destruction that was left on the porch. "Soon . . . If not already. Rhiannon put up a really good fight Ross. (taking a deep breath) . . . Depending on what type of wounds she received, along with the mortal one . . . That will be how long it takes for her to recover from it."

Ross turned around and scrutinized the front porch. With the blood bath had taken place here, he wondered if she could be immortal. That this was a dream. Looking back at Duncan, Ross realized what he was doing was wishing it to be.

"Do you think . . . (hesitating as he swallows hard) That Victor is aware . . . That Rhiannon knows what she is?" Ross voice broke as he asked.

This also caused Duncan to pause. He really hoped not. That was Rhiannon's only ace in the hole.

"Lets hope that he doesn't Ross . . . (being cautious) because if Victor even suspects Rhiannon knows she is an immortal . . . He will take her head! (pausing for a moment) Right now Victor thinks he has the upper hand . . . (With a voice of concern.) She'll be smart to keep it that way for a while longer." Duncan answered. Ross shook his head in agreement. Knowing how good Rhiannon was at poker, there was no doubt in Ross's mind that Victor won't know unless she wants him to.

The sun had almost set completely as they started to make their way across the creek. It was time to do what they need to do to get Rhiannon. Duncan begins to prepare his mind for what laid a head. He knew that Rhiannon was depending on him. All the reservations he had about not joining the game, has been placed to the side. Duncan was coming to realize, as long as there is a fight between good and evil, he will always be part of the game. No matter how hard he tried to fight it. That this fight, was a good enough reason to join back into the game. Victor has destroyed to many lives and constantly gotten away with it. Duncan would rather be damn if he lets Victor continue to destroy Rhiannon's life. This was the final straw. Every thing else looked small in comparison to what Victor had just done to her. Victor chose her destiny for her. Now he was going to choose Victor's destiny for him. The destiny for all immortals.

What made Duncan so furious was that Victor didn't play by the rules of the game. He had broken every rule, knowing that preimmortals were not part of the game until they lost their mortal life. However, Victor down right hunted Rhiannon and did it on holy ground. Where she thought she would be safe. What angered him more was it wasn't because of a challenge. It was because he wanted to dominate her as he had done with so many others. _All for the quickening. _Victor was going to try and do the same to Rhiannon. Deep in Duncan's soul told him it was going to try and do it soon _When I get you Victor you will pay . . . and pay dearly! _

II

Time stood still. Everything appeared to be in slow motion. Rhiannon watched as the doorknob turned ever so slowly, purposely. She adjusts herself in the chair to meet her capture, placing her feet firmly on the floor as her heart pounded hard in her chest. Rhiannon took in small shallow breaths, inhaling then exhaling very slowly. She was trying to calm herself before Victor came into the room. Struggling to clear her mind as she attempts to focus. Rhiannon preparing herself for what was going to happen.

Even though she knew deep in her heart that this was every nightmare she ever had. That it was all coming true and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Rhiannon placed her hands together in her lap, folding them. It was a small effort to try and hide the trembling. As the door opened, Rhiannon held her breath.

Victor was taken back when he opened the door. He half-expected Rhiannon to be quite insane about now. Instead, he found her sitting in the chair with her hands folded having all her attention completely focused on him. It wasn't at all what he pictured. Closing the door behind him, Victor gradually walked toward Rhiannon. Then he stopped in the center of the room.

"So I see we have woken up." Victor said smugly.

Rhiannon looked him straight in the eyes, attempting to hide her emotions. She was trying her best not to falter.

"How did you do it?" Rhiannon asked as she hid the fear in her voice.

"How did I do what Rhiannon?" Victor asked

"How did you trick me into believing you killed me? That I died?" Rhiannon demanded, as she silently prayed that he didn't see through her as squeezed her hands together harder.

"But Rhiannon you did." Victor answered smartly.

"What game are you playing Victor? (staring him in the eyes) So how did you do it?" Rhiannon demanded again.

Victor stood there and stared at Rhiannon. Her eyes were like a caged animal.

"It's as simple as this . . . I killed you and you came back to life." Victor replied as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Rhiannon knew she had better start flipping out or he was going to catch on. She was no way near ready to play her trump card.

"Go to hell Victor . . . I'm not buying any of this . . . I did not die. (standing up with her hands in a fist) . . . I'm standing here quite alive . . . so lets quit with the head games." Rhiannon said nastily.

Rhiannon stood there shaking like a leaf. She didn't have to act that part. Terrified didn't even come close on how she was feeling right at this moment. Victor flung his head back in laughter, like a demon possessed. Then abruptly stopping. A look of complete evil came over his face. Before the look had a chance to register in Rhiannon's mind, Victor charged for her, grabbing her left arm.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to show you . . . Now don't I?" Victor said coldly.

Trembling, Rhiannon's fight or flight responses took over. Her senses took complete control. From out of no where, Rhiannon belted Victor. Her right fist came around and before Victor had a chance to react, she gave him a right cross. It almost knocked him off his feet. He grabbed the table with his left hand for support. Making sure that he didn't lose the grip he had on her on her arm. _Strong little shit! _Victor was pissed. Rhiannon had completely taken him by surprise. He was furious at himself for not expecting it, angry with her that she had the balls to hit him.

Getting his footing, Victor turned and hit Rhiannon with the back of his hand. Her head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. Blood ran from her lip._ Oh darling this is just the tip of what I have to show you. _Victor attempted to pull her by her arm across the floor, but Rhiannon fell to her knees in an effort to keep him from doing it. Reaching down Victor pulled Rhiannon head back by her hair.

"Rhiannon . . . we can ether do this the hard way or the easy way. It 's up to you," Victor declared, secretly hoping that she takes the hard way.

With Victor's hand still wrapped around her hair, Rhiannon slowly pulls herself up. _You know what he's going to do next, so lets get this over with. _Arguing with herself.

"What the hell are you going to do . . . Kill me again?" Rhiannon blurted out.

"Now that is a thought! . . . (Victor grins) . . . Come over here. (pulling her hair) I have something I want to show you!" Victor said as pulls her over toward the punishment wall.

Rhiannon cringed. She didn't know if could handle any of this. Taking down a handcuff, Victor placed it over her left hand. It caused her to tremble. Victor just smiled. _You have her full and undivided attention. _The insane voice in his head said. By this time, he didn't have to pull her over to the bed. Deciding it was best to go with the program, Rhiannon walked over to the bed on her own. Taking the other end of the handcuff, Victor hooked it on the bedpost. Victor was in his glory. This was the best part of showing an immortal what they truly are. He relished in it.

Reaching in his back pocket, Victor takes out a pocketknife opening it up, and then flipping out the biggest and sharpest blade. Looking down at Rhiannon, Victor smiled. He was getting the exact reaction he wanted from her. Her eyes shined with absolute fear.

"Now . . . this will only hurt for a minute. I promised." Victor said excitedly.

Victor could feel Rhiannon trembling with fear. He pushes Rhiannon down onto the bed. Reaching down for her right arm, he pulls her sleeve up so that the forearm is completely exposed. Taking the blade, Victor cuts into her skin like it was butter, running it across her forearm to her wrist. Blood began to flow profusely. Rhiannon let out a scream that echoed throughout the whole room. The pain was intense. Her arm was burning and stinging.

Rhiannon looked down at her arm. The blood flowed from her arm like it was a river. Then suddenly it stopped. A Feeling like some jolts of electricity pulsates throughout her arm. Rhiannon's jaw dropped as she watched, simultaneous as her arm healed. There was no trace of the wound left just blood. Rhiannon shook her head as she took her free hand and wipes the blood away. There was no trace of a cut at all. It amazed her. _Just like Duncan! _Looking up at Victor, Rhiannon could tell he was enjoying all of this. She was giving him the exact reactions he wanted.

"This can't be happening." Rhiannon said in disbelief as she continuing to play the game.

It caused Victor to laugh. He was basking in Rhiannon's terror as well as her horror. He enjoyed every bit of it. Revenge has away of making you relish in ones misfortune and Victor was indeed relishing in her misfortune.

"Oh but dear it is. I told you that you would be mine forever . . . (reaching down and brushes the hair from her eyes.) You are an immortal now . . . You can never die. You'll never to grow old. You will live forever . . . (smiling widely) . . . And your whole purpose in life will be to serve me . . . And when I'm done and you're broken in, You will serve me forever." Victor said in a voice that could only be described as pure evil.

Rhiannon could see the wickedness that shown in his face. Whatever goodness Rhiannon thought was there, was gone. Watching Victor carefully, she was trying to choose her next response wisely.

"Ok . . . So I'm immortal . . . I can buy that. (In very sarcastic voice) But what makes you think you own me . . . I thought we had solved that problem years ago?" Rhiannon smartly said.

Victor smiled. He could see that it was finally it was sinking in, "Oh but I do. The scar on your neck says so. Remember? (Taking his fingers and tracing the outline of her face) . . . Don't you remember . . . The promise I made you?"

Rhiannon whole body started to shake uncontrollably. She indeed remembered the promise, but she also remembered the promise she made to herself.

"Don't you remember what I said about your promise . . . doesn't the word . . . (Saying it bluntly) Never . . . come into mind," Rhiannon replied as bluntly as she could.

"Well Rhiannon . . . I guess never has happened. (smiling) You're here aren't you. As I see it . . . you're here for all of eternity." Victor said coldly.

Something took a hold of Rhiannon as her mind went into over drive. It was like every fear, every nightmare, she ever had come true at once. A sudden feeling of panic over took her. She started pulling at the handcuffs.

"Victor, this isn't funny any more . . . Let me go!" Rhiannon yelled at him.

This was what Victor was waiting for. Rhiannon was completely losing it. He was going to keep pushing her, until she goes over the edge.

"Now Rhiannon you know . . . you should never question what I say. Has it been that long? ...Hmm?" Victor asked as he walked over to the wall and took down another pair of handcuffs and a long leather whip.

"Victor please dont!" Rhiannon whispered

"Maybe it is time to give you a lesson . . . to welcome you home." Victor simply said.

"Why Victor . . . (her voice began to quiver) . . . what have I done to you that had been so terrible that makes you want to do this?" Rhiannon asked as she was tried desperately to keep it together.

"My oh my . . . we have forgotten haven't we? Remember pulling out the gun Rhiannon? Remember leaving me? (smiling widely now) Me begging you to stay? (walking back toward her) . . . I promised you then you would pay and unlike you . . . I always keep my promise." Victor said as he cracks the whip in the air.

"Yea but you let me go . . . Why didn't you just do it then? Why the wait?" Rhiannon yelled, fighting off the tears. Victor didn't reply he just cracked the whip again.

Rhiannon was in full panic. Pulling hard at the handcuff, she tried to force her hand through it. All she was managing to do was having the cuff cut deep into her wrists.

"Please Victor . . . (begging) I can't do this again! I'll do whatever you want!" Rhiannon pleaded. She pulled herself completely up onto the bed and then pushed herself up against the headboard.

"Oh my dearest Rhiannon's . . . A lesson isn't learned unless it's taught. It's obvious you have forgotten everything I taught you." Victor cruelly said as he snapped the whip slicing the air with a whistle.

"Victor . . . please don't do this . . . You don't have to do this." Rhiannon continued to plead to him as she kicked her feet at him.

"Now Rhiannon . . . Just think of this as a free lesson . . . Here on out. You'll have a clean slate. (Flashing an evil grin) . . . As long as you do everything I tell you, you'll never have to have another lesson again." Victor replied.

Victor walked to the edge of the bed and smiled down at her. Rhiannon looked up at him as started to shake even harder. She knew what he was going to do next. Rhiannon began to question herself on how much longer she was going to be able to play this game.

"Give me your hand Rhiannon." Victor demanded of her.

"No!" Rhiannon answered as she tried to kick him away. But it was in vain

"I said . . . give me that damn hand!" Victor said. Then he reaches down and snatches her other hand and places into the end of another handcuff.

"Oh God . . . Victor please don't do this." Rhiannon still was pleading.

Victor dismissed her pleads, "Now like a good little girl that you are . . . flip over."

Rhiannon hesitated for a moment then did exactly what she was told and laid face down on the bed. She held her breath as Victor took the other end of the handcuff, Victor secures it to the other bedpost. Reaching down, he tears the back of her shirt off exposing her skin. Victor stood there for a few minutes and stared at Rhiannon's trembling body savoring the moment. Taking his hands, he runs them across her back. Rhiannon dared not protested. She just flinched in response to his touch. It would do her no good to try and plead any more. It would just cause her to get it worse. Worse than she was already going to get it and it was going to be bad. Rhiannon knew the pain all to well. As she lied there, her body began to shake. There were no more words spoken between them. Just the sound of the whip as it ripped through her skin and the uncontrollable screams that followed.

III

The forest was totally dark. Black was its color. The only light that shone was the full moon over the mountainside. Ross was up a head a little farther than Duncan, instructing him of a hole or a rock that was in their path. Ross knew these mountains like the back of his hands. Therefore, Duncan graciously took his advice. Coming out of from the thicket into the clearing, Duncan saw it in the distance. It was the outline of Victor's house. Calling it a house was an understatement. In reality it was an old plantation. In its hay day, it probably was a magnificent manor. Today from a hundreds of years of punishment from the weather, it looked like an old cottage. Still, it was beautiful with willow trees and pecan trees surrounding the entire house. The porch had an old fashion swing with rocking chairs to match. Even with the beautiful it processed, one could see there was a darkness about it, pure adulterated evil. There was horrible unspeakable events had transpired there, one of pain and brutally. That thought sent a chill down Duncan's spine.

They stayed among the trees letting the blackness hide their shadows. About a thousand feet from the house, Duncan reached out and grabbed Ross's arm.

"We can't go any farther Ross . . . He'll sense me if we do." Duncan whispered. Ross turned his head and shook it with the understanding what Duncan had meant.

Back tracking a little, they crouch down behind some bushes looking around and studying the grounds. The house itself, looked deserted. Even though all the lights were on, it had a very eerie appearance to it. As though the house itself was disturbed. Ross crouched up just a bit and looked to see if there was anyone on the grounds. Once he was satisfied, he sits completely down. Reaching into his bag, he pulls out some rope and a flashlight.

Grabbing Duncan by the arm, "There is an entrance around back through the servant quarters . . . I can probably go in through there to disarm the alarm. What are you going to do?" Ross asked.

"I was thinking of walking through the front door." Duncan simply said.

"You got to be joking!" Ross whispered with a voice of uncertainty.

"No . . . No I'm not." Duncan said seriously.

Ross looked at him and frowned. Unsure he was hearing what he was hearing. Ross didn't like where this was going. He thought the element of surprise was better. Nevertheless, Ross understood where Duncan was coming from. That Victor could sense him whether he snuck up on him or came right out in the open.

"Ok if that's what you want to do . . . But I do I have an idea . . . (trying to sound confident) that might help us keep the upper hand . . . With a guy like him, we need the upper hand." Ross declared.

Duncan just looked at him. The look that was on his face, he could see Ross had some sort of a plan.

"What would that be?" Duncan asked willing to hear him out.

"Ok . . . look. There are two entrance ways to the upstairs. One is the servant corridor and the other is the main hall. (pausing to see if Duncan was paying attention) When I go in and disarm the alarm. I'll make my way through the servant corridor. Victor never goes through there . . . It's beneath him." Ross explains

Duncan nods in agreement. Ross continues, "Wait for ten minutes . . . it will give me time to get up there. You said once you go in there he'll sense you right?"

"It really depends on how much power he has . . . it could be as soon as I walk through the door or until I walk up on him." Duncan answered unsure where Ross was going with this.

"All right . . . Now Rhiannon will feel your presence also?" Ross asked.

"Yes" Duncan answered simply.

"Good . . . While you make your grand entrance . . . it will cause Victor to go off guard. Hopefully come after you. That will give me a chance to get to her." Ross said trying to sound positive.

Duncan mulled it over. It sounded really good. Rhiannon would know that they were there once she feels his presence. While he was busy with Victor, Ross could help her escape. It had to work. They needed to get Rhiannon out of there before Victor kills her.

"Sounds like it could work." Duncan said in agreement.

Ross looked at him and smiled, "Lets not forget I was the one who designed the security plans. I know every inch of the house."

"Ok just don't leave yourself open. Watch your back." Duncan replied as he patted Ross's back.

Duncan felt this could really work. That at least they could get Rhiannon out and away from that mad man. After she was safe, it would be his turn to make Victor pay for ever harming her or any woman. Ross lifted up once more and looked at the house making sure that every thing was still clear. He just had one more question for Duncan, to him it was the most important question.

"Once I get Rhiannon out of there, where should I take her?" Ross inquired.

"Take her to the shack." Duncan said as he lifted himself up long enough to make sure of his surrounding.

Ross sat there and shook his head no. He wasn't sure if he heard him right, "Are you sure Macleod . . . I mean . . . after what already has happened to her?"

"That is where Rhiannon will be the safest at. She is now an immortal . . . Victor can't touch her there now. That's why he had to bring her here away from holy ground." Duncan said as he tried his to reassure him.

Ross shook his head okay. If Duncan was right that could explain why Victor didn't take Rhiannon's head there. Turning to Duncan, he looks right in eyes. Making sure he was telling the truth.

"I don't want her hurt again." Ross simply said with a heavy heart.

Placing his hand on Ross's shoulder, "Trust me." Was all Duncan said.

Deciding that he had no real choice, Ross had to take that chance. Duncan hasn't lied to him yet. Turning to say okay, Duncan stops him. He motions to his ear for Ross to listen. At first, it wasn't that clear. Muffled. It sounded as though a wounded animal caught in a trap in real pain. It was at the same moment when they both realized what it was. It wasn't an animal. It was someone screaming. They both looked at each other, unsure if they were really hearing what they thought they were hearing. Then the scream came again.

"You don't think . . . ?" Ross went to ask when Duncan places his fingers to his lips to quiet him.

Other scream. This was a scream that came from deep down. One of tremendous pain and hurt. This time they both realize the voice. Both of their hearts grew very heavy.

"Rhiannon!" Duncan whispered to Ross.

There was one more horrifying scream. Then complete silence. They sat there completely still. Then the screaming began again. Duncan was beside himself. Anger had begun to rise up from deep inside him. Every time another scream was heard, it raised higher. It shook him to the core knowing. Victor was torturing Rhiannon. At that moment, he was powerless to help her. Ross on the other hand was trembling. His heart totally ached for her. He knew that Victor was destroying everything it has taken the pass ten years for Rhiannon to over come.

Unable to stand it any longer, Ross turns to Duncan and in a force whisper, "We have to get her now Duncan!"

"I know Ross! Go on and go to her . . . I'll wait here." Duncan replied.

Ross noticed there was a complete change in him. It was in his posture and composer, like a soldier waiting to capture his enemy. Suddenly just as it started, there was one last great horrific scream then total silence. It sent a chill down Ross's spine. Duncan had a look of complete relief.

"Ten minutes?" Ross asked.

"Ten minutes." Duncan repeated.

Watching Ross creeps through the bushes, Duncan sat down with his back toward the house. Reaching in his coat, he pulls out his katana.

"It's time to finish this Victor. (looking down at his watch) Hold on just ten more minutes Rhiannon . . . just ten more minutes." Duncan begged.

IV

There was one final crack of the whip echoed throughout the air. That followed by a horrible scream. Afterwards silence fell in the room. Rhiannon lay there trembling. Every ounce of her body was screaming. Her back felt as though it was on fire. Except for her mind, it was totally numb. Rhiannon couldn't help the screams. They came from deep within her. Every nightmare and fear that has plagued her the last ten years had come true. There was only one thing that satisfied Rhiannon, but displeased her captor. She did not cry. There was not one tear. Rhiannon kept the promise that she made to herself by not giving Victor the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Even though every muscle throughout her body throbbed. She could no longer feel her arms or hands. They were in a state of numbness. But the welts on her back she did feel and they burned.

Catching Victor out the corner of her eye, Rhiannon could see that he was coming toward her. She began to tremble with fear. Victor reached down with his hand gently touching her on the arm. Was it a moment of caring or compassion? Rhiannon was unsure which. Then she heard the click of the handcuffs being undone, one then the other. Rhiannon slowly brings her arms down to her side as every muscle spasm with pain. Attempting to turn over onto her back, the pain was too intense to move. She just continued to lie there on her stomach.

Victor sense Rhiannon was in a great deal of amount of pain. He watched as she tried to turn herself over with no success. Victor casually walks over to the chair and sits down and watches her.

"The pain will subside soon . . . Rhiannon. Just give it some time." Victor coldly said.

Victor watched as Rhiannon turned her head slowly toward him. Her eyes were as black as coal. It caused a shudder to go down Victor spine. He could clearly see the hatred poring from her soul. The pain Rhiannon was suffering was showing greatly on her face. However there was something that did alarm him. There was no tears just complete hatred. It disturbed Victor. Even though Rhiannon's spirit was almost broken, Victor knew there was one thing she was clinging on to. It was not to let him see her cry. Somehow he was going to have to break down that wall to be able to have her totally.

Rhiannon managed to sit up even though she was clearly in agony. She struggled to get some sort of control of her body. Moving to the edge of the bed she let out a moan as her feet touch the floor. Her body was becoming awake. It was tingling with a strange sensation as it was slowly beginning to repair. However, the pain was immense. Her back was on fire. It was stinging and burning at the same time. Rhiannon desperately wanted to cry. Although with every minute that passed by, her body healed a little bit more. Moaning with every move, she attempts to stand up. However, she wasn't very successful. Rhiannon brought her body back down on the bed gently.

Rhiannon could see Victor out of the corner of her eye, sitting there like he had just won a huge prize. This caused her to become furious. Victor was treating her like he possessed her and no one possesses her. She was getting tried of playing this game of his. It wasn't worth the torture. Anger started to control her mind and her thoughts. In this new life, Rhiannon was Victor's equal in every way shape and form. Her immortality saw to that. The fear was leaving and being replaced with courage. She knew the time was near. _It's almost time to stop this game now. _

Rhiannon was feeling her body healing. It wasn't complete healed yet but it was close. Now it was time to play her trump card. It is time to be the one in control, to up the sakes. Acting like she still was in pain, Rhiannon scooped out the room. Her eyes shifted slowly from one end of the room to the other as she attempted to look for some sort of weapon. It was time to fight for her life. She was not going to go through this for the rest of her immortal life. Rhiannon swore to herself years before that she would never be beaten down to nothingness. She swears to herself that this will be the last time Victor ever does this again. Looking around room, her eyes rested on one weapon. One she definitely knew how to use. It was the one thing that will even everything up. Victor's sword. He had it next to him. Rhiannon knew the only way she was going to get Victor to stop torturing her was to get away from him. There was only one way for sure that she could get his attention away from the sword and totally focused on her. She had to get under his skin.

Looking at him coldly, Rhiannon asked in the most smart-ass voice she could find, "So what's next Victor?"

The question shocked him. Victor wasn't ready for her to confront him just yet.

"What do you want to be next Rhiannon?" Victor inquired

"What do I want to be next? (coldly) . . . Hmm . . . No the question is . . . What, are you going to do to me next?" Rhiannon asked.

Victor studied her. He wasn't sure of the meaning behind the question.

"Nothing, unless you cause something to happen." Victory said coldly.

Rhiannon took in a deep breath and slowly got off the bed, "Hmm . . . So I take it the lesson is through for now."

"Unless you would like to have another lesson." Victor replied.

"Ok, Fair enough, I do have one question." Rhiannon was standing completely now, making sure her feet was securely on the ground.

Victor motions with his hand for her to go on.

"What's with the sword?" Rhiannon innocently asked.

Victor didn't know how to reply. He didn't want to give her any information that she didn't need to know yet.

Choosing his words carefully Victor replied, "Protection."

"From what?" Rhiannon questioned.

"From other immortals" Victor simply asked her.

"Other immortals . . . Why would you need protection from other immortals?" Rhiannon inquired, trying her best to act as innocent as she could.

Victor stared daggers into her. He didn't want to be playing twenty questions with her. What he wants was her silence but he was just getting the opposite.

"Just because . . . You shouldn't worry about things that don't concern you." Victor was starting to get pissed and Rhiannon knew this.

"Sure Victor whatever you say . . . But that really doesn't make any sense to me. (she starts to walk toward him casually) . . . Come on tell me why would you have to have protection. Let alone with a sword . . . little medieval don't you think?" Rhiannon said as she tried to get his goat.

"Drop it Rhiannon." Victor warned.

"No!" Rhiannon said defiantly

This caused Victor to pause. A look of frustration appeared across his face, which caused Rhiannon to stop in her tracks. She could tell this was making him furious. Rhiannon wasn't sure if she should keep going or not. But dismissing that thought she began to walk toward him again.

"Rhiannon . . . I wouldn't push the issue . . . that sword is the least of your worries." Victor said as directly as he could.

Rhiannon stopped again and stood there mulling over her next move, but her mouth was quicker than her mind, "Oh really . . . and what would that worry be? It seems to me that from what you told me . . . we can't die . . . So why would you need protection from immortals?"

Victor glared at her. "In time you'll know why and understand . . . Right now you only need to concern yourself with your immediate problem."

"And what would that be, having another lesson taught?" Rhiannon instantly regretted it the moment she said it. _You're really trying to piss him off aren't you. _

Victor was becoming irritated. Rhiannon could clearly see it written on his face. Determining that she needs to give him a little more of a push. She had to get him to come at her so he would leave his sword unattended. She couldn't do this anymore. She wasn't going to take another lesson. It was time to tip her hand. Moving toward him again, watching his moves very carefully. Victor suddenly stood up stopping Rhiannon cold.

"It could easily be arranged Rhiannon. The more lessons you learn . . . the better you will listen and do what is expected of you!" Victor exclaimed.

"Oh Victor, believe me I have learned my lesson . . . I understand clearly what is expected of me. Not because you have taught it to me (taking a deep breath) but because I have already been taught . . . More than you'll ever know." Rhiannon declared.

Victor was baffled by her reply but only for the moment. About the same time he realized what she meant, Rhiannon had already sprung her surprise.

V

Staying in the shadows, Ross crept up to the house. Stopping every few steps to look and listen. The military taught him well. Teaching him everything, from how to walk, talk and how to kill. However, his most valuable training he learned was electronics. That gave him his expertise in security and what he lives on today. There wasn't an alarm system out there that could out wit him, not even his own. Making his way to the door, he looks over to where Duncan was. There was no sign of him. Not unless you had a trained eye and knew what to look for. _He's good. Must have been a military man at one point. _Quietly making his way to the servant's door, his mind drifted off. Ross wondered how it was fighting through the centuries. He couldn't comprehend the horrors and pain Duncan must have seen. Coming to the door, Ross tried to shake the thought off. Looking toward where Duncan was hiding, Ross watched as Duncan slowly lifted up his head then disappeared again. Satisfied that Duncan was still there, Ross began to work on getting into the house.

Meanwhile, Duncan kept a close eye on Ross as his thoughts went over everything that had transpired to day. In his mind he blamed himself for everything that had happen. Then slowly his thoughts turned to Rhiannon. Duncan wondered if she was okay. Hearing her screams did something to Duncan. It sent images floating into his mind of what Victor was doing to Rhiannon. He could still hear the horrible screams that came from deep within her soul. It angered him and at the same time it broke his heart.

Duncan could not stand the feeling of helplessness. Still watching Ross, there was a sudden surge of rage came across him. So much so that every muscle and joint ached. He knew he was wrong for feeling like this but what he longed for the most was vengeance. He wanted to make Victor pay for what he has done to Rhiannon. Most of all, Duncan was bitter with himself for leaving Rhiannon in that position. His ears still rung with the last words she spoke to him before he left her. _All that will do is protect my immortal soul . . . quite frankly Duncan I am still quite fond of my mortal soul. _Shaking his head, trying to get the words to quit ringing in his head. Looking down at his watch, _six more minutes. _He wondered what kind of progress Ross was making with the alarm.

Ross in the meantime, was making perfect progress. Glancing down at his watch he sees he has five minutes left. Taking out a small screwdriver from his nap sack, he goes to work. About minute and half later, he had the faceplate off and was poking at the wires. One of the wires arched. Not enough to burn him, but enough to make it smart. _Shit. _One more minute goes by and he is done. Ross makes a hand gesture and signs to Duncan that he is done. Watching, he sees Duncan slowly raise his head. Ross didn't need to do any thing more. He knew that Duncan had seen him. Reaching down, he slowly he turns the knob as he pushes on the door. For a brief moment he held his breathe. Nothing. This caused a huge grin to cross his face. _Chalk one down for the good guys. _Taking one last glance over to Duncan, he goes in.

Watching him go into the house, Duncan sat back down. Taking a quick look down at his watch. _Two more minutes. _He knew that Ross had cut it short. Whether or not he disarmed the alarm or not, he was going in. Duncan was glad all the same Ross had managed to pull it off. It settled Duncan's mind little. Knowing that no matter what happens now, that Rhiannon will be safe now. He just hoped it wasn't too late for her or them. Duncan hoped that she forgives him for everything. At that moment he was blaming himself enough for the both of them. The anger rose again. This time he let it wash over him, consuming him. Letting the anger be everything he was going to need to beat him. Taking a careful look at his watch, _It's time Victor. It is time. _Creeping his way toward the house, his thoughts turned to Ross. He Hoped that Ross was going well with him and that he made it in okay.

Ross had worked his way up the back through the servant quarters. It ran adjacent to the walls of the back house a half a floor below. The hallway was completely dark except for the flashlight that he brought. There were cobwebs all along the corridor. It had a look as if it hadn't been used for years. Coming up to the door of the main hallway, he stopped, listening to his surroundings. He knew that it would be only a few minutes before Duncan would come in. But the waiting was wearing on his nerves. As he came to the door, he began to hear voices. It sounded like someone arguing. Placing his ear to the door he listening carefully. He couldn't quite make out the voices. They were muffled. He could tell that it was definitely an argument. Ross strained to hear what was being said and who it was.

Almost instantly realized whose voices they were. Rhiannon's and Victor's! Listening closely, Ross could hear them arguing about needing a sword. Suddenly there was a loud crash. It shook the ground underneath him, causing him to back away from the door. Then came complete silence. Ross's heart went into his throat_. Duncan, you better hurry up. _Ross was straining to hear when the arguing started it again. It still was very muffled. He decided to place his ear back to the door. The shouting was getting louder and clearer. Ross could tell by the way Rhiannon was speaking she was scared but she was also fed up. About the time Victor started to respond to whatever she said to him, it is when he heard the second crash. It caused him to jump. The noise sounded as if something was coming through the door. Ross took a deep breath. He realized that Rhiannon was backed into a corner. That she couldn't take it any longer. There was a sound of desperation in her voice. It scared Ross. He began to pray that Duncan would hurry up and show up. Knowing from the sound of Rhiannon's voice, she had enough. That she was taking matters into her own hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Losers and Winners

I

The look that was on Victor's face was priceless. Before Victor realized what Rhiannon was up too, she had knocked his feet out from underneath him. When Victor fell, he landed on the floor hard, knocking the wind out of him. His sword that was next to him went across the room, hitting the wall and then the floor with a loud crash. It all happened so fast that Victor was dazed and confused. Unsure of exactly what just had happened to him nor believing that it just happened.

Rhiannon glanced down at Victor, she knew that she had caught Victor completely by surprise. She knew that if she didn't take advantage of the situation right now, there was no turning back. Victor would have her for the rest of her immortality. Rhiannon looked around the room and found where the sword landed. She ran across the room snatching up the sword with lighting speed. However, she was unprepared for the heaviness of Victor's sword. Rhiannon held it unsteady at first. But, just as Victor sat up, she firmed her grip around the base and held the sword out in front of her like it was her own with steadiness and pose.

The look that came across Victor face when he realized that she had the sword caused Rhiannon to smile. This wasn't anything he was expecting to happen. He wasn't prepared for her to fight him back. Especially after just taking the lesson he dealt her. What Victor wanted was for her to cower to him and not to stand up for herself. So for him, this was a blow to his ego. For Rhiannon it was the first time she felt she was in control. That she had the ability to stop this madness. That finally, she was the one in control and not Victor. This act of defiance had Victor completely beside himself. He couldn't believe that she had the gall to do this.

Standing there looking Victor dead in the eyes, Rhiannon heard her inner voice whispered to her that she had the capability to take him. An immense sense of power was coming deep from with inside her. It felt as though all her senses were revealing it self to a new self awareness. That Rhiannon's soul informed her of what she could and will be. This new declaration rocked her soul. _You can take him Rhiannon . . . You have to. _She knew if she didn't stand up to him now Victor surely would make her his slave or worse take her head. She had already died once today and wasn't willing to do it again. That was if she could help it. However, there was still shadow of self-doubt. Rhiannon knew she had to push that thought to the side. Whether or not she could take Victor, she really had no choice but to take that chance. It was self-preservation now.

"Rhiannon give me that sword . . . Or your going to make me do something I really don't want to do." Victor said with a voice of unnatural calm as he slowly lifted himself to his feet still gasping for air.

Rhiannon stood there holding her ground. She held the sword firmly out in front of her.

With her newfound confidence Rhiannon spoke to him slowly and calmly, "Victor, I'm done . . . We are not playing this so called game of yours any longer. (pointing the sword at him) I know the truth . . . I about know everything."

Victor stood there for a moment, in a complete daze. Realizing at that moment, what Rhiannon had meant.

"So how long have you known, Rhiannon?" Victor asked.

"How long have I known what Victor?" Rhiannon asked calmly.

"How long . . . (his voice changed to anger) . . . have you known what you are?" Victor demanded.

Thisinfuriated Victor that Rhiannon knew all along that she was immortal. That she could deceive him. Victor began to move toward her, but Rhiannon gave the air a short slice with the blade. Victor immediately stepped back.

"Does it matter Victor how long I have known? ...What should matter to you is that I know the whole bloody truth! I know all about the game . . . (with a fiendish smirk on her face) and all about the rules. I know how to kill you . . . I know that I can take your head and get your essence . . . your quickening. Most importantly I know the one main rule . . . that there can only be one!" Rhiannon said with indignation.

"Ah . . . So I see Macleod did tell you." Victor stated, as he took a step backwards from her.

For the first time Victor looked at Rhiannon in a different light. This placed a new spin on his plans for her. If Rhiannon truly knows about herself, it won't be as so easy dominate her. No immortal wants to watch his back for all eternity. Victor cursed Macleod under his breath. It went against the rules to tell preimmortal what they were. The only reason he could think that Macleod would even tell her was because of Holy Ground and that Macleod must have known that he was coming for her. This wasn't at all what he had planned. It is going to be hard to control Rhiannon, now that she knows everything. It's going to be even harder not to take her head. Though, Victor really couldn't help but admired Rhiannon courage. To let him thrash her with a strap, it showed a lot of tenacity on her part.

Rhiannon slowly smiled at Victor. Whether he believed it before or now, there was no denying it she was his equal.

"Yes Victor, Duncan did tell me . . . (taking a step backward) . . . And for once, you have but no choice to look at me as an equal. (smiling widely) For your head comes off just as well as mine." Rhiannon replied as she placed herself in a defensive stance.

Rhiannon held the sword out in front of her as she continued to point it toward him. Victor immediately understood what she was doing. His mind was in a full spin. Victor was unsure if Rhiannon really understood what she was about to do. Yet he wasn't going to take a chance ether way.

Victor stood in front of her with his hands at his side, "Oh my dear Rhiannon, please tell me you're not challenging me . . . For one I have nothing to defend myself with . . . (with a calm and steady voice) . . . Secondly, you wouldn't last ten minutes with me."

"Oh really." Rhiannon replied with no emotion, all the while heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Besides darling . . . you're more valuable to me with your head (taking a small calculated step toward her) but if I have to . . . I will take it." Victor declared.

Rhiannon stood completely unchanged. Unchanged in her stance or the look of determination she had on her face. The feeling that started a few minutes ago deep inside her had started to move throughout her whole body. The fear that had griped her before, has completely left her. It was replaced with a new strength. A strength that reassured her of the person she truly always has been. Taking a couple of steps away from him and moving toward the door, Rhiannon twirls the blade in front of her.

"Well my dear . . . (with sarcasm.) Lets put it this way . . . Let me go and you will not lose your head today." Rhiannon said as she points the sword at Victor.

Anger overwhelms Victor. There was no way he was going to let her speak to him like that. Suddenly and with such force, Victor knocks the table to the side and lunges for Rhiannon. She takes a step back, swinging the sword in front of her to keep him at bay, slicing the air right to left in a crisscross manner. As she moved the sword back and forth. Rhiannon drew on everything that she had learned in the pass ten years. Victor reaches out and attempts to grab the blade of the sword. Rhiannon sharply pulls back on the sword and away from his grip. Then bringing the sword around in a circular motion, Rhiannon slices deeply into Victor's arm. Then she brings the sword back in front of her and goes back into a defensive stance.

As Victor grabs his arm, Rhiannon reaches behind her for the doorknob turning it. Then with a backward kick the door flings wide up. She turns around and starts running toward the stairs. This turned out to be a very grave mistake. As Rhiannon makes her way to the balcony, Victor comes up from behind her. Grabbing her hair, he tosses her back down the hallway. As Rhiannon falls, the grip she had on the sword was lost. The sword came up out of her hands and flies over the balcony. Victor then reaches down to grab her when Rhiannon instinctively kicks Victor hard. He lands down at the head of the stairs.

Trying to get her feet, Rhiannon trips on the rug and falls hard on her knees yelling out in pure pain. Looking toward the stairs, she could see that Victor was flat on his back at the head of them. As she struggles to get to her feet, Rhiannon felt it. There was a loud buzz that pulsated through her head and then throughout her body. Instinctively Rhiannon grabs her head. Once the buzz subsided she knew instantly knew who it was.

"Duncan!" Rhiannon whispers to herself.

Rhiannon knew if she was going to have a chance to get out of this, she had to get down those stairs to Duncan. As she runs to the stairs and starts to take her first step, Victor stretches out his hand. He reaches out and grabs her around her ankle causing her to fall. She tried and grabbed a hold of the railing but there wasn't anything she could do to stop herself from falling. Rhiannon falls all the way down the staircase to the very bottom of the stairs. When she landed at the bottom, Rhiannon's head smacked hard against the marble flooring. As she began to lose unconsciousness, Rhiannon could hear Victor laughing horribly at the top of the stairs.

II

Meanwhile as this was all going on, Ross at that moment was in the middle of debate with himself. He had the door to the servant's hallway cracked. There Ross watched the struggle between Rhiannon and Victor. Ross stood there paralyzed in fear because he knew he couldn't do anything at that moment to help her. He had to wait for Duncan in order for their plan to work. Ross's heart went to his throat when he saw her fall down the stairs. He was completely beside himself. Arguing with himself, not to stand there and do nothing. But knowing he had to wait.

Then came the laughing. At that moment, Ross knew Rhiannon was in deep trouble. He was unclear at what to do next. Looking out the servant's door, Ross watched Victor go down the stairs. In his head, Ross started to debate with himself. He knows he really should wait until Duncan gets there to make any kind of move. It became obvious to him that Duncan may have not made it to the house yet. Nether one of them acted as if they felt presence of someone else. The little that Ross knew about immortals, he knew that one of them should have felt Duncan by now. Whether he was there or not, Ross knew had to something and it had to be now. Ross knew that Victor would beat Rhiannon or worse for betraying him. He couldn't wait any longer for Duncan. Ross had to act now. Praying under his breath that he was doing the right thing, and everything will fall into place. God willing.

Thinking and plotting, slowly Ross cracks the door open just enough to place his head out to look down both ends of the hallway, being satisfied that no one was there. He slowly and softly steps out into the hallway. Ross crept his way down until he came to the lesson room. As he eyes slowly glanced into the room, Ross stopped abruptly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tears began to swell in his dark brown eyes. The room was in shambles. But what instantly caught Ross's focus in the room was the bed. There was blood all over the sheets. It had looked as though someone had took a squirt gun and sprayed the bed with blood. A wave of nausea came over him. Ross knew what Victor did and it made him sick. Victor did what he did best. He gave her the lesson's that he gave so long ago. He took his whip and tore her apart. That where the screaming was coming from. Victor slashed Rhiannon with the whip.

Even though he tried to fight it, Ross's eyes reluctantly moved toward the center of the room. He notices the pool of blood in the center of the carpet. Ross couldn't be sure whose blood it could be. He just hoped it wasn't Rhiannon's. Looking around the rest of the room, he could see that the furniture was over turned. Ross concluded that was the crash he had heard. That it had to be when Rhiannon tried her best to over take Victor and try to get away from him.

Ross reluctantly turned and starts to heads down the hallway. As he did Ross counted in his head, how many steps he was taking. Ross had a feeling that this would probably need to know this once they try to make their way out of there when he got to Rhiannon. That is if he got to her in time. Coming to the head of the stairs, Ross slowly peered over the balcony. He could see Victor standing over top of something or someone. Ross wished under his breath that Victor would move. Even though he knew who was laying there. Almost as if Victor heard his wish, he moved and kneeled down next to Rhiannon. Ross's heart began to quicken. Watching Victor, Ross could see that he had picked up the sword. He was unclear at that moment what to do. Whether he should go down and try and save Rhiannon or wait and see what Victor is going to.

As Ross leaned in to get a clearer look, his foot hit something. The noise echoed throughout the hallway. Quickly Ross stepped back so that he would not be noticed. Evidently Victor didn't care or didn't hear it, because there wasn't any kind of reaction from him at all. It was like as if he was preoccupied with something else. That's when Ross realized that he felt it. At that moment, Victor was unconcerned with him but more concerned with Duncan. Ross leaned back over the railing just in time to see Duncan come in through the front door.

A few minutes earlier before Ross watch Duncan come in the front door. Duncan was making his way across the court yard with the moon as his only light, trying his best not to make a sound. He was like an animal on the prowl. As Duncan stepped onto the porch, he felt a strong presence of an immortal. This presence was a powerful one. It caused Duncan to pause for a moment. This presence wasn't one he had felt before. It wasn't Victor's immortality he was feeling. This feeling was all together different.

Suddenly Duncan realized whose existence that he was feeling. It was Rhiannon's. If Duncan was already sensing her, which meant that she had a strong and powerful essence. This makes her more vulnerable to Victor. Even though she hasn't taken any heads, Rhiannon's power alone would give Victor more power than he had before. As if she had taken many heads. Just because her essence was that strong. This caused a great sense of protection on the part of Duncan. He was feeling more responsible for her than ever knowing deep in his heart what he had to do.

As Duncan came to the door, he felt the second wave of immortality. This one he felt before. Victor. Anger swelled deeply within him. This was one immortal Duncan was going to enjoy taking his head. Standing at the door, his mind drifted for a moment. As he remembers hearing the screams that Rhiannon made. How terrifying and horrible they sounded. Along with the tremendous amount of pain that was in each of the screams. Reaching down to turn the knob, Duncan heard shouting. Then there was a loud commotion. He stood there for a moment, listening. Then suddenly came a huge crash, a thud, followed by laughter. Then complete silence.

Duncan stood there for a few minutes wondering what just happened. Unsure if he should go in or wait. He wasn't sure if his immortality was felt when he came on the porch or not. Knowing as much power Rhiannon has, she had to of felt him. However, he was unsure about Victor. There were times that he felt the presence of immortal before they sensed him. Duncan was hoping that this was the case with Victor. As he opens the door, his thoughts turned for a moment to Ross, wondering where he was at and how close he was to Rhiannon.

III

Victor stood over top of Rhiannon wondering when she was going to come to and how he was going to handle her when she did._ Foolish girl. _He thought as he knelt down to brush the hair out of her face. He could see that there was a puddle of blood under her head. Victor knew she hit her head hard on the marble floor. That it may have even caused her to die again for the second time today. Victor reached down and felt her neck to see if he could find a pulse. There was one but it was faint.

" Oh Rhiannon . . . you are going to have one fine headache when you wake up." Victor said as he smiled to himself.

That is about the time it hit Victor, an enormous buzz. The feeling was familiar to him. It was one who had taken many heads. About the time he realized who it was, Duncan had opened the front door and came in. Victor slowly rose up with his sword at his side. The look that was over Duncan's face was one of a warrior. Victor knew instantly that he was being challenged.

"Well, well, well . . . if it isn't Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. " Victor said mocking him.

Duncan looked down where Rhiannon laid. His heart was racing in his chest. Duncan could see the pool of blood under her head. He could see there was a blackish red color under her head. It was clear to him that she took one hell of a fall down the stairs. She laid there perfectly still. There was no doubt in his mind that she was still out cold. Along with the blood under her head Duncan also noted her clothing that was tattered and torn. Duncan could see that Rhiannon looked as though she was healing or healed. He still could see the beating she took by the look on her face. Her face was in a state of torment.

"What have you done to Rhiannon?" Duncan demanded as he brought his sword out and down in front of him.

Victor starts to laugh, "I haven't done anything to her. The only person that has done anything to Rhiannon . . . is herself."

"How? ...By loving you? ...(moving toward Victor) By being immortal? Or was it because she left you!" Duncan said angrily.

"That sir is my business . . . Rhiannon was mine long before you. (laughing loudly) She always has been. (placing his sword in front of him) I am just taking back what belongs to me. So I can do anything I choose to do with her or to her . . . That is my business Mr. Macleod . . . not yours!" Victor snorted back.

"Oh see . . . Robbins that is where you are wrong . . . It is my business . . . It became my business when you took her life and made her an immortal before her time. (stepping toward Victor) It became my business when you kidnaped her and then tortured her!" Duncan replied with contempt in his voice.

Victor steps back away from Rhiannon. Casually he moves to the center of the room. All the time making sure that he kept his sword out in front of him. So that he could be ready to defend himself against Duncan.

"I never tortured her Macleod . . .What I did was teach her a lesson (being confidant) Rhiannon knew when she did something wrong . .. That there was a punishment to be done. A lesson to be learned. (placing his sword out to the side) She made a choice to defy me . . . Rhiannon was warned (smugly) if she ever left me she would receive a lesson that she would never forget. So indeed Macleod, Rhiannon did choose and receive the lesson that I promised her so long ago." Victor said righteously.

"Rhiannon didn't choose to get or receive a lesson from you . . . Come on Robbins . . . what sick and twisted mind do you have? To think that someone . . . anyone deserved to get beaten down and then call it a lesson . . . Who do you think you are to her? What makes you think you can do that to her?" Duncan voice was full of bitterness.

"Because Mr. Macleod . . . A long time ago . . . Rhiannon was given a choice to be mine . . . and she chose me. She knew what that entailed. That it meant that I owned her . . . That Rhiannon would belong to me. (smiling) That is when she was branded. It was to ensure that Rhiannon would be mine forever . . . I know you seen it. (motioning to back of his neck) It is where she carries my mark. That in itself . . . states that she is mine!" Victor sneered.

"Rhiannon wanted to be with you . . . to love you . . . not be your property, but for you to love her." Duncan explained.

"I did love her Macleod and Rhiannon in return loved me back . . . The brand just ensured it. It was given to make sure that if anyone ever thought of having her for themselves. . .Like you . . .They would see the brand and know who she belongs to. . .(laughing). . . And that Dear Mr. Macleod is me. Rhiannon belongs to me and always will." Victor arrogantly replied.

"Rhiannon is not your property Robbins . . . She isn't cattle or stock. Rhiannon is a human being as well as immortal . . . therefore, she belongs to no one! To you or to no one. That is why you could never control her. Rhiannon is and always has been her own person . . . no brand or mark can change that!" Duncan shouted at Victor.

Victor slowly places his sword in front of him, placing the tip of his sword toward the ground. Anger began to rise up in Duncan. He knew that the only way Rhiannon could truly be free of Victor would only be by his death. Duncan twirled katana deliberately in the air then carefully placed his sword out in front of him in a defensive stance, using his left hand out to his side for balance. He moved slowly toward the center of the room where Victor had moved to. As he did, Duncan looked around at his surrounding committing to memory every thing that was around him.

After he looked around the room, Duncan let his eyes drift from where Rhiannon laid at the foot of the stairs and then slowly to the stairs and then up them. As he did, Duncan could make out a shadow of man outlined on the wall. A sudden sense of relief came over him. Immediately he knew who it was. _Ross! _There was no doubt now that Rhiannon would be safe and far enough away the game so that she doesn't get hurt anymore. Duncan would have to trust that Ross will stick to the plans that they made. Get to Rhiannon fast enough to get her out of there and to holy ground, before they began to fight.

Victor stepped slowly toward Duncan. Taking small-calculated steps, Duncan had moved toward him to meet in the middle of the room.

"Ah . . . Are you challenging me Mr. MacLeod?" Victor asked defiantly.

"What do you think? I can't sit idly by Robbins and let you destroy her life." Duncan replied.

"Is Rhiannon truly worth that much to you? (swirling the sword a couple in front of him, then points his sword) Is she worth your head Macleod?" Victor asked with contempt in his voice.

A grin came across Duncan's face. It was a smile that looked like a cat caught a canary in a cage. It took Victor a little by surprise. It made him wonder why Duncan was smiling.

"The question is Mr. Robbins is she worth yours? Duncan asked smugly.

Taking a step closer toward Duncan, "Tell me why Rhiannon is worth that much to you? Huh? Why MacLeod? Is it because you want her for your self . . . to have her indebted to you for the rest of her life?" Victor asked searching for the reason Duncan was willing to challenge him.

"No . . . It's because no one owns Rhiannon! And if I have to take your head to make sure that it doesn't happen. That she is no longer your so-called property . . . then so be it! Duncan answered.

Duncan then twirled his sword around in front of him. Then taking the tip of his sword he lays it onto the tip of Victors. Victor removing his sword forcefully, from under Duncan's sword. As he did, Victor takes his sword and thrusts it outward pointing it directly at Duncan.

"It's not the matter of who owns her Mr. MacLeod … it's the matter of what is mine." Victor simple replied.

"We will have to see about that." Duncan rudely said.

Duncan could tell this was going nowhere really fast. He took his sword and just hit the very end of Victor's sword, just hard enough to let Victor know that he was meaning business. That he was tired of playing this word game with him. In return, Victor becomes enraged. Lifting his sword up he thrusts it at Duncan. Duncan blocks it and does a complete turn around and begins to hit Victor's blade. Right, left then left and left. But Victor was ready for every blow Duncan gave, for Victor blocks each and every one.

"I just have one question Victor . . . Why do you feel like you have to own her . . . and not just Rhiannon but all the others that you have done this to? Why not just take their heads? Why do you have to toy with them?" Duncan enquired.

"Power Macleod . . . Power. It's what all of us immortals are after...Power. We are all in this game to win. So in the end . . . It's all for the greater good. To be the one . . . and if I can have a little fun and pleasure at it then so be it . . . Its just one less immortal to worry about." Victor said bluntly.

"You know that this isn't the way the game is played." Duncan said with distaste.

"Oh but isn't it? I just choose have pleasure with it. To make it more interesting. How boring it is if all we did is do what we are doing right now . . . just fight to be the one. In this way I not only get pleasure from it . . . but I ensure that I have will have enough power so when it comes time to be the last . . . I will have the chance to be the one." Victor proudly explained.

"But you leave them without a choice . . . no way to really defend themselves. They don't have a chance . . . therefore they have no dignity . . . no honor!" Duncan berated him.

"No, that's not truth. They all had choices (smiling widely) it is whether they are going to serve me and do as I say and live a little longer or die now. It's call self preservation." Victor replied.

This infuriated Duncan, "No more Robbins That's not self-preservation its just plain evil . . . There will be no more . . . No more pain and suffering at your hands. Rhiannon was your last!"

They start to circle around each other. Tapping their swords at each other.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your head MacLeod. After I take yours . . . I may just take hers." Victor said to provoke him.

"Come on!. . . Come on!" Duncan shouted at Victor as he motions to him with his hand. Then he goes after Victor with full force. Duncan blocks the swing of Victor's sword and then comes around with a right cross, almost knocking Victor off his feet.

IV

Ross stood above the stairs on the balcony being as still as he could listening to every word that was being said between Victor and Duncan. When he heard the harshness and contempt in Duncan's voice, a sense of urgency came over him. Ross knew it was just about time to put their plans in action. He stood there patiently waiting for the perfect time to strike. Trusting that he will know when it would be time to go into action. Ross stood there listening carefully, paying attention the different tones in both of their voices. There was a sound of apprehension in Victor's voice. It wasn't one of concerned but one of unsureness. There was no mistaking the tone in Duncan's voice. His was one of determination and anger.

Ross could hear their voices began to rise. Each voice was more intense than the voice before it. That is when it happened. There was exchange of words and Duncan telling Victor to come on. Then came the sound of swords hit against each other along with a crash. He looked over the railing in time to see Duncan land a right cross to Victor's chin and watched him stumbles back. Ross knew that it was the perfect time to make his move, now that Duncan had Victor completely occupied. Slowly Ross started down the stairs taking one step at a time, being as quiet as he could be. When he came to the landing, Ross could see Duncan and Victor dueling in the center of the room. They were so into fighting each other that neither of them had seen him come down the stairs

Looking down to the bottom of the stairs Ross could see Rhiannon. She was starting to come to and trying her best to sit up. Realizing that he had to get to Rhiannon before she completely woke up. Very slowly and quietly, Ross started down the rest of the stairs. He tried to stay as close to the wall as possibly so he couldn't be notice but still be able to keep an eye on Duncan and Victor. Ross would stop every few steps in ensure that neither of them could tell that he was there. They were so involved in fighting each other neither of them even glances his way. As Ross reached to the bottom of the stairs, he could tell that Rhiannon was trying to stand up. However, she was having a hard time at it. Rhiannon kept falling back down. Ross could tell that Rhiannon had no sense of balance. Finally she managed to get to her feet. When she did, Rhiannon began to fall backwards. Ross moved silently and quickly jumping down the next couple of stairs. Grabbing Rhiannon in time enough to keep her from falling down again.

Rhiannon felt familiar hands around her waist trying to steady her, allowing them to completely hold her up as she slowly lifted her head. When she opened her eyes to see who had her, tears started down her roll down it her face. Rhiannon just collapsed in Ross's arms.

"Its okay Baby Girl. I've got you." Ross softly reassured her.

Rhiannon places her hand on his face to see if it was real, "It is truly you?"

"It's me." Ross said as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

"But how?" Rhiannon said dazed.

"It's a long story . . . right now lets get you out of here . . . Can you walk?" Ross asked gripping her waist tightly.

"I think so." Rhiannon replied.

Rhiannon turned to try and walk when she heard the crashing of metal. When she turned her head to see what was going on, Rhiannon began to tremble. A feeling of sheer panic came over her. In front of her were Duncan and Victor fighting.

"What is going on Ross?" Rhiannon demanded.

"Duncan challenged Victor . . . in order to get you out of here . . . (struggling to hold her up) . . . We need to go now Rhiannon just in case he loses." Ross explained.

"But!" Rhiannon said in protest.

"We have to go now Rhiannon." Ross said with a determined voice. Reaching down, he picks her up without a sound and he carries her to the stairs.

As Ross carried her, Rhiannon tried to focus on her surroundings. Everything seemed so far away and distorted. She places her hand up to her head. It hurts so badly. Every sound that was made seemed to echo, magnified a hundred times. Ross gripped her even tighter and slowly started up the stairs. Reaching the top of the landing, Ross sets her down for a minute to get a better grip. However, Rhiannon slid down the wall onto the floor of the landing. Sitting there she places her head in both of her hands.

"I can't go any further Ross . . . my head hurts so badly . . . please I have to rest a minute and try to get my bearings." Rhiannon pleaded.

"Okay Baby Girl . . . but only for a minute." Ross said giving in.

Ross sits next to Rhiannon and places his arms around her and lets her gradually sink back into him, letting her body and her head rest on his chest. Rhiannon closes her eyes and opens them again as she tried really hard to focus on what was going on in front of her. It was all a blur to her. Slowly Rhiannon closes and opening her eyes again. She finally could see figures in front of her. As her eyes begin to adjust a little more clearly, Rhiannon's heart race again. There was an intense battle raging in front of her. It was something out of a medieval story. She couldn't believe her eyes. The game that Duncan had explained to her was really happening in front of her. Rhiannon held her breath with every strike or blow that was made. It was truly everything he had told her.

Ross held Rhiannon for a while. Together they watched what was going on in front of them. It was truly a battle to the death. As Ross held Rhiannon, he could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. He could tell that this was terrifying her. Moving his arms from around her Ross stands up. Reaching down, he grabs Rhiannon's hands and pulls her up. Grabbing her around the waist, he tries to lead her up the second flight of stairs, but Rhiannon refuses to budge.

"Ross . . . we have to stay." Rhiannon protested.

"No . . . we can't. We need to leave now Rhiannon. Duncan can take care of himself." Ross said with determination in his voice.

"I can't leave him." Rhiannon begged.

Ross leans down and kisses Rhiannon on the cheek. "We have no choice. I have to get you to holy ground . . . I made a promise."

Rhiannon shook her head no. She wanted no part of whatever promised Ross had made to Duncan.

"Duncan is here because of me Ross." Rhiannon explained

"Macleod knows what he was doing. He's doing what he has to . . . to protect you. (lifting her head to look into her eyes) But in the small chance he doesn't win, Macleod wants you on holy ground to be safe . . . and that Baby Girl is going to be what we do!" Ross told her without giving her a choice in the matter.

Rhiannon pushes Ross away from her, "No! I can't . . . I won't leave him."

"Please Rhiannon, we have to go. If not because of being safe . . . do it because Macleod wants you to." Ross begged.

Rhiannon turned and looked at Ross. She had huge tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair Ross. It's my fight to bare." Rhiannon said as her voice cracked.

"Some times darling you have to let someone fight your battles for you. This is one of those times. (grabbing Rhiannon's shoulder he turns her around) Take one more look . . . and lets get to where you will be safe." Ross said firmly.

Slowly Rhiannon turns to see what was happening. However at that very moment Victor had come around and down slicing Duncan's leg. Before Rhiannon could stop herself, she screamed. It took both Duncan and Victor by surprise. Looking toward the staircase they could see that not only was Rhiannon on the landing but so was Ross.

"Rhiannon, get out of here!" Duncan shouts out to her.

"But Duncan." Rhiannon implored.

With Duncan distracted, Victor came up with the sword and lunged it toward Duncan, but his reflexes were working over time and blocked it.

"Ross! . . . Get her the hell out of here . . . NOW!" Duncan yelled to Ross.

Victor lunged again this time coming across and sliced into Duncan's chest. Not enough to do any real damage, but enough to make it sting. Turning and looking up at Ross and Rhiannon, Victor smiled an evil grin.

"Boy . . . I think it would be wise just to leave Rhiannon . . . If you don't. . . not only will I take their heads, but yours too!" Victor said with a voice of pure disgust.

That is when Victor moved toward Duncan, not with the sword as but with a kick. Not quite blocking it, the kick knocks Duncan off his feet. That was the time Ross picked Rhiannon up and started carrying her up the second set of stairs. Rhiannon nudged Ross to stop. But he didn't.

Rhiannon looked over Ross's shoulder and shouted, "Duncan!"

"Go Rhiannon get out of here now . . . I'll be okay . . . Remember trust in me." Duncan begged her.

This Victor infuriated, "Rhiannon you better not go. . .if you know what is good for you! . . . Did you hear what I said?"

Rhiannon glared at Victor. She gave him a screw you gesture and then slowly she let her eyes shift toward Duncan. The look in Duncan eyes was enough. It told Rhiannon that she needed to go, so that he could finish this madness. Ross seen it also and started up the staircase with her.

V

Duncan watched as they made their way up stairs. With her safe, he now could concentrate on what he has was there to do. Victor on the other hand was furious. He knew instantly that this was their plan all along. There was no way he is going to let Duncan get away with it. They started to circle each other, watching each other closely. Waiting to see which one was going to make the first move. With Rhiannon gone, both of them knew the fight was certainly on. There will be no one else but them. No one was there to interfere. Victor hits the floor with the tip of his blade. Then raises his sword above his head in a defensive stance.

"I have had just about enough with you MacLeod." Victor said angerly.

Stepping back, Duncan raises his hand and again motions for him to come on "Let's get this over with Robbins!"

Their swords out in front of them. They charge toward each other with full force. Duncan with his sword across his chest and Victor's sword above his head. Victor thrusts at Duncan with his sword out and right. This was too simple a block for Duncan. He comes up and blocks the sword and move's Victor's arm to the side. Then with a massive kick to his mid section, he lands Victor clearly across the room and up against the table in the center of the room. Duncan runs up to him and tries to place the sword up against his neck. Instinctively Victor blocks it and hold's Duncan's sword at bay."

"You think you won don't you (breathing hard) by getting Rhiannon out of here. Where did you send her . . . to holy ground?" Victor asked.

Duncan gets as close to Victor's face as he could, "At least you will never touch her again!"

Victor pushes Duncan away and stands straight up.

"That may be true Duncan . . . but I will make damn sure you won't be ether." With that said Victor pushes this sword out and brings it up. Then with a swoop down that caused the air to whistle. Duncan just stood there and smiles.

The sounds of the swords echoed in the room. One clang then another. Every once in a while you could hear the swords spark, as if it was pulsing with electricity. They fought everywhere. In the main hall, on the furniture and then knocking things down off the tables and walls. One blow and strike after another. Right then left. Round house kicks and fists. Each of them blocking the other blows. Every once in a while one would leave themself open, just enough to cut the other to know that they meant business. But with each hit of other's sword or blow to the other's body was finally leading to the end.

It was Duncan who finally had enough. He could see that Victor had become slow and tired. His blocks weren't as strong as he started with. This is when Victor makes the ultimate mistake. He leaves himself wide open and Duncan takes full advantage it. Instead of going after him with his sword, Duncan extends his foot out and kicks Victor squarely in the face. This caused Victor to land hard onto his back. When he landed it knocked his sword out of his hand and across the room. Even with his breath and strength knocked out of him, Victor attempts to get his feet. But Duncan places his foot onto his chest and held him down. He stood over him with his sword up in the air. Victor looks up at Duncan. It was in that moment Victor knew he was beat. Duncan looked down at him with a look of disgust and hatred.

"Robbins . . . consider this a lesson learned . . . that no matter what . . . in the end there can only be one!" In one smooth stroke, Duncan takes his head.

The air filled up with a huge electrical charge. Duncan could feel the electricity move up his back to his neck and then to his head. Every hair on his body stood on end. Duncan slowly stretched his arms out. Taking his sword Duncan points it toward the ceiling. There was a slow rumble filled the air. Suddenly a small bolt of lighting stuck the tip of the blade. It ran down his arm and then went throughout his body. Then it was followed by an even larger strike. This strike engulfed his whole body. Not a part of him wasn't touched by this strike.

Then the air quickly filled up again with electricity. Duncan pushed his sword farther toward the ceiling, helping the quickening to come to him. At first it was slow as if it was just a slap. One small strike after another. Then without notice a fury of lightening bolts came. One bolt then another one. Each strike was harder and longer than the one before it. It struck him so hard that it the quickening comes rushing out, from the tip of his sword and out his fingers and toes. The quickening just finally engulfed him completely. To the point that you didn't know whether the quickening was coming in or leaving out.

With each and every strike, everything about Victor rushed in. Duncan could feel him move throughout his body. Showing him every thing that he had done. All that he was. All of Victor's knowledge hit Duncan with every bolt. Some things he didn't want to know. He tried hard to push it out of his head. All the violence all the torture. What Duncan tried to keep was his compassion and his love for Rhiannon. In some small twisted way Victor did love her. Duncan took in all of his knowledge of fighting and protecting himself. The rest he tried as hard as he could to push it out.

As Duncan pushed all of the evil that Victor possessed out of him, the quickening began to strike everything around him. One bolt hit the chandelier scattering it. Another bolt struck the table in the main hallway breaking it completely into two pieces. Then the quickening knocked down the walls of the old plantation. As it did it set it on fire. There wasn't a place in the old house that wasn't touched by the quickening. Even the lesson room was completely engulfed in flames. Then finally as the quickening let loose the last of its power. Letting the air slowly released the last of its energy. Striking Duncan one last time. Then it was done. Duncan falls down to the floor onto his knees. Using his sword as a crutch to hold him up. Duncan let his body relax.

Meanwhile just as Duncan was getting ready to take Victor'shead, Ross was still carrying Rhiannon when they had made it to the servant's door in the main hallway. Placing Rhiannon down, Ross opens the door. Taking a good look at her, he could see that she slowly gaining her strength back.

"Do you think Baby Girl . . . that you are able enough to walk now?" Ross asked as he still held her up.

"Yeah I think so." She quietly replied.

They started down the hallway making their way to the back stairs when Rhiannon felt it. There was a feeling that came over her that she could never describe. She knew in that instant that someone lost the game. She could feel the power of an immortal leaving its body. Then Rhiannon felt the other immortal begin to receive its soul. Turning to Ross, a look of loss came over her face.

"Ross it's over." Rhiannon simply said.

"What is over?" Ross asked confused in what she was saying.

"The game." Rhiannon said.

"But how could you know that Rhiannon . . . ?" Ross asked unbelieving what she had just said.

As if the heavens were answering Ross, the quickening began. When the first strike hit. Rhiannon screamed. At first she was petrified to move. That was until the next lightening hit. Without giving it a moment thought even though her body was wracked with so much pain. Rhiannon started to run. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs and flung the door wide open. As Rhiannon ran out into the moon lit field, it was about the time when another bolt of lighting struck. Lighting up everything around them. It frightened her so badly that she fell straight to her knees and covered up her head trying to hide from it. Ross ran up behind her and knelt down next to her.

"What is going on Rhiannon?" Ross asked innocently.

"The quickening has started! . . . It means that means someone has lost their head Ross . . . their soul!" Rhiannon said with sadness.

As Rhiannon said that, the quickening was starting to take root. There wasn't any part of the old plantation that wasn't struck by the quickening. There was lightning coming from everywhere. Striking every bit of the house. As it hit, it went through the windows and the roof, wherever it could. All this amazed Ross. He was utterly hypnotized by the strikes. Looking up toward the sky, what impacted Ross the most was that there wasn't a cloud anywhere in sight. Only the moon in its full and white glory. Yet there was lightning. Ross wondered how lightning could come out of nowhere.

Rhiannon on the other hand was frightened. Frighten of the lighting but most of all about Duncan. She slowly raised her head and looked over to the house. As she did there was another bolt that hit the house. Rhiannon screamed and covered her head again. She began to tremble uncontrollable. Ross reached down and placed his arms around her. Trying his best to comfort her. Sitting there in Ross arms, Rhiannon finally gets the courage to look at what was happening around her. They sat there and watched as the house was torn to shreds. The quickening blasted out the walls of the plantation, as it set the roof on fire. It was too much for Rhiannon to bear. Ross could feel Rhiannon shake as he held her tightly as he could. That is when Ross knew it was time to leave. He had to get her to holy ground. Just in event that Duncan lost. Slowly he stood up and lifted Rhiannon to her feet.

"Rhiannon you need to get up . . . We have to get to holy ground . . . get you to where you'll be safe just in case Duncan . . . " Ross trailed off.

"I know." Rhiannon plainly replied.

Rhiannon knew it would do no good to argue with Ross. Right at that moment she was too afraid and terrified at the same time to argue.

"Do you think you will be able to walk to the shack?" Ross inquired.

"Yes . . . I . . . I think I can . . . with your help." Rhiannon answered.

Ross shook his had okay as he reached down and placed his arm around her waist and started to guide her. There was one more crack of lighting, shaking everything around them. They both turned around to take one more look at the plantation. There wasn't a place that wasn't touched by the quickening. They turned and looked at each other. Ross bent down and kissed her forehead. Without another word to each other they started for holy ground.

VI

After the quickening was done, Duncan knelt there for a few minutes letting everything settle within him. He could feel that Victor now was a part of him. Everything he had ever done whether it was good or evil, all of his knowledge and power were moving within him. Focusing hard to keep only what Duncan needed or wanted, then trying his best to clear the rest of it from his mind. Once his mind cleared, there was a strange smelled that suddenly had hit him. Smoke. As Duncan looked around him, he realized everything around him was on fire. Instantly knowing that he needed to get out there right then and there.

Duncan tries to run toward the front door, when he heard a crack. Looking up he watched a beam comes crashing down in front of him. Causing him to jump back. Duncan turns and runs toward the back of the house. Trying to make his way through the smoke filled house. Duncan was beginning to choke on the smoke. It was burning his lungs making him cough. His eyes were burning too, making it hard for him to see. Realizing there wasn't a spot anywhere in the house that wasn't on fire. Duncan knew that the only way he was going to escape was getting as close to the ground as he possibly could. Getting down on his knees, Duncan starts to feel his way out. Crawling he goes to the dining room. Seeing that there was a tablecloth on the dining table. Duncan pushes everything off the table, as he wraps the tablecloth around him.

Shielding himself, the best he could from the fire Duncan crawls into the kitchen. It too was on fire although it didn't look as bad as the rest of the house. There was a sound of fire crackling behind him, lifting the cloth Duncan looks around. As he did the main wall between the dining room and kitchen fell behind him. It caused Duncan to dive landing hard up against the kitchen sink. Lying there with his back against the doors of the sink, Duncan tries to see if there was a back door in the kitchen. Peering through the smoke he could just barely see a small amount of light coming in the window of a door across the room.

Standing up, Duncan turns around to the sink. As he choke and cough, Duncan turned the water on in the sink. Taking the tablecloth, he places it under the faucet. Duncan made sure that tablecloth soaked up every drop of water. That there wasn't a dry piece of cloth on it. Making sure that it was completely soaked. Duncan then draped the soaked tablecloth around him. Getting back down low to the floor, he slowly crawls toward the door. Moving his way through the smoke and fire as he moved over the ambers as well as pieces of debris and broken furniture.

Duncan could now see the door clearly now. He had maybe another twenty feet to go to the kitchen door. Pulling the cloth further over him, making sure that his head was completely covered. Duncan decides get up and make a run for it. He had gotten about a foot away from the door when he heard a snap. Looking up Duncan could see that the ceiling was caving in. He reaches for the door when the ceiling fell with a thunderous crash behind him. Duncan dove out the door to keep the ceiling from landing on him.

The door and himself landed hard outside the house. When Duncan along with the door hit the ground. It took whatever breath he had left with it. It caused him to passed out for a few minutes. As he wakes up coughing and his lungs and eyes still burning, Duncan was able to raised his head in time to watch as the house slowly start to collapse towards the center of itself. With a thunderous sound the plantation collapses into a huge mass. That's when Duncan heard the sirens. Knowing that it was his cue to get out of there before the fire or police department got there. There was no way he could even try to explain to them what happened.

When Duncan reaches where the ravine was, he turned around and took one last look at the plantation. There was nothing left just some smoke and smoldering ambers. He was still coughing hard as his lungs burned with from the heat and smoke from the fire. However Duncan knew that he would be healed soon. That it was a small price to pay to save Rhiannon. For the most part Duncan was glad not only for her but for himself. Realizing that he can be out of the game only for so long. That no matter where he tries to hide, the game will still find him. Most of all it was by his choice no one else that he was back in the game. That was what was most important to Duncan. That this was his choice and his choice alone. Whether or not he liked it Duncan will always be part of the game. _Until there is only one. _

As Duncan crossed the ravine he could see the shack in the distance. Duncan's thoughts now turned to Rhiannon. Wondering if Ross and her made it to the shack and that she was safe. He wondered how she was doing. If she was coping with everything that had happened to her. Hoping that Victor didn't destroy any part of her being. That he hoped in time, Rhiannon could get over all this and be okay. At least now, Rhiannon could indeed live her life as she was meant to. To be truly free to be or do what she wants. Never to be in fear of that kind of life again. From here on out it was all up to Rhiannon. But right at that moment, Duncan was more concerned on how she was. In his mind all he could hear was the screams. The terrible screams.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After The Night Comes The Dawn

I

The air that filtered into the shack smelled and tasted like smoke as Rhiannon attempted to sleep on the make shift cot that Ross had made. It wasn't a restful sleep by any means. Rhiannon tossed and turned every few moments, moaning and whimpering with every move. She was dreaming of everything that had happen tonight. As if her mind was on a constant rewind. Over and over it played it self. It was every nightmare she ever had came true. One Rhiannon could never awaken from. In her dream, one thing kept repeating itself. That Victor won. In her dream, Rhiannon was standing in front of herself arguing that it wasn't true. That she felt Victor soul leave him. That it was in deed Duncan who was the winner of the challenge. But the other Rhiannon that she was fighting with told her that she was wrong. That Duncan did lose and now she was damned for the rest of her immortality. Rhiannon moves again attempting to lay onto her back. She groaned and forced herself back on her side.

Ross was rinsing a cold rag for Rhiannon's head when he heard the faint foots steps as someone came onto the porch. He took a quick glance at Rhiannon only to see her move over onto her back with another small moan. _If it is an immoral, she doesn't really care. _Placing the rag down Ross picks up Rhiannon's sword by the door and opens it. When he does, Ross jumps back. There stood Duncan covered in blood as well as reeking of smoke.

"You scared the hell out of me . . . MacLeod!" Ross said flustered, as he set the sword back up against the wall.

Duncan stood there for a moment. Shrugged his shoulders then suddenly he started to fall. Ross reaches out and catches him. Then carefully helps Duncan to the chair at the table.

"Water . . . please . . . water." Duncan begged.

Without a second thought, Ross rushes and gets him some water. Duncan drinks it down fast and motions for more. After about his third glass, Duncan breaks the silence between the two.

"How is Rhiannon?" Duncan asked still out of breath.

"She not doing good Macleod . . . I have her laying down, but she really isn't resting to well. (taking a good look at Duncan) How are you doing?" Ross asked.

Ross could see that Duncan had taken one hell of beaten. That not only was there blood on his clothes but he could see that they had been scorched too.

"I have had better days." Duncan said with a deep silent sigh.

Duncan turns and looks toward the cot that Rhiannon was sleeping. He watched her turn back onto her side. As she did, Rhiannon let out a soft moan.

"Rhiannon has been doing that since we got here and I got her calmed down enough to be able laid down and try to get her to sleep . . . Victor did a number on her Macleod. (looking over at her) Her back was almost healed by the time we got back here . . . but she still complained about her head. (looking back at Duncan) I think she is in a state of shock." Ross explained.

Duncan shook his head in agreement, "I wouldn't doubt it. Rhiannon has been through more tonight that any one person should have had too."

Ross went and got Duncan another glass of water and then sat down at the table. He took a hard look at him. He wasn't sure how to ask the next question. But he knew he had to, even though he already knew the answer.

"Is it done?" Ross simply asked.

"Yes . . . it is done. Victor wont be harming her or anyone else ever again." Duncan said with conviction.

"You need to know that Rhiannon . . . freaked out when it happened." Ross whispered so that Rhiannon couldn't hear him.

"When what happened?" Duncan asked confused.

"She called it the quickening . . . (breathing deeply) The lightening that happens when you take the head. (pausing) Rhiannon nearly went into hysterics as the quickening happened." Ross tried to explain.

"It doesn't surprise me." Duncan simply replied.

"What does that mean it doesn't surprise you . . . The girl went nuts . . . I can't even begin to explain to you what she was like." Ross angrily said.

"Ross . . . every nightmare that she ever had was about the quickening. When she came to me the other night . . . (looking into his eyes) . . . when the storm happened. She had a nightmare about it . . . I think in a way it was Rhiannon's mind telling her what she was without giving her the answers." Duncan explained

Ross sat there and shook his head. He remembered the nightmares that Rhiannon has had, when she would wake everyone up with her screams from her nightmares. Sometimes having to have someone sleep with her in the same room, to ensure her that she was okay. Even when Rhiannon was younger she always said that in her dreams, the lightening was chasing her. It made sense to him now. Maybe Duncan was right and Rhiannon's subconscious mind was trying to prepare her. But if she acted that way when her time came to do what they have to do with the game. Would she be able to handle it?

"Macleod . . . if she reacts like that . . . when her time to play the game comes (hesitating) How is Rhiannon going to do what she has to do?" Ross said concerned.

"I think now . . . that she knows what it is, has seen what it does and how it works . . . Rhiannon will be able to handle herself. (smiling) Besides she'll have me to help better understand it all . . . I promise." Duncan persuasively said.

Ross shook his head okay. Even though he wasn't really buying what he was selling. But he really didn't have any choice but to trust Duncan where this was all concerned. He was still trying to grasp the understanding of immortality let alone believe it. Ross looked back over at Rhiannon. He could tell that not only was she in pain but she still was wrestling with everything that had happen to her. One thing Ross knew that was on Rhiannon's mind for sure was what is going to happen to her now that she is immortal. Ross was also curious.

"Okay . . . Now what? (half holding his breath) Now that Rhiannon is immortal . . . What is going to happen to her and her life Macleod?" Ross uneasily asked.

Duncan could see that Ross was thinking that he was going to lose his best friend. In a way, it has already happened. Not for him but for Rhiannon, for now she gets to watch him grow old and die as Rhiannon gets to live on. Turning and looking over at Rhiannon, his heart ached for her. She had been through enough. Now to lose her family would be too much. Duncan wasn't sure if he wanted Rhiannon to go through that right now. Even though he knows eventually it will happen. Duncan didn't think it had to happen now.

"I guess Rhiannon will go on as if nothing happened. (taking another sip of his water) Since no one but us knows that she is now an immortal. I don't really see any reason for her to change her life . . . Not until she has no choice but to." Duncan smiled as he reassured Ross.

A look of utter relief came over Ross's face, "Good . . . because I didn't think I would be able to let her go . . . (smiling broadly) Most of all . . . I didn't want to have to fight you to keep her."

Duncan laughed quietly. Somehow he knew that Ross would do that, just to keep Rhiannon in his life. He could tell that she was that important to him.

Rhiannon turns over onto her back again. This time she whimpered as if she was in a tremendous amount of pain. They both looked over at her and can see that her expression was the same as her sound. There was a tear running down her cheek as she tried to roll onto her back. Ross stood up and went to the sink, running more cold water onto the rag. As he started to move toward Rhiannon, Duncan stood up and stopped him.

"I'll do that . . . Why don't you go up to the house and get us a change of clothes? (placing his hand on Ross's shoulder) That way . . . no one will be the wiser to what had taken place tonight . . . Then we can get Rhiannon home and make her more comfortable." Duncan requested.

Ross pauses for a moment and thought about it, "Yeah, that is a good idea, that way maybe Mrs. Taylor won't have a clue that we were involved in anything. (sighing) Besides knowing Mrs. Taylor she's probably already freaked out about Robbins home being on fire . . . She'll be twenty questions on that alone, this way I can get her calm down enough to get her mind off that. (frowning a little) It won't be quick though . . . it might be a while."

Ross let out a small smile as he said it.

"Oh I understand (half laughing) just get back here as fast as you can okay?" Duncan replied.

Ross shook his head okay. As he hands Duncan the rag, Ross takes one more look at Rhiannon. Then he begins to turn around to walk out when Duncan grabs his arm. As Ross turns around to see what he wanted, Duncan had extended his arm out to shake his hand.

"Thanks for the help tonight Ross . . . I couldn't have done it alone." Duncan thanked him.

Ross smiles as he shakes his hand, "Anything for Baby Girl Macleod . . . now go to her. Rhiannon needs you more than she needs me right now . . . I'll be back as soon as I can."

II

When Duncan reached Rhiannon, he wasn't prepared for what he would see. He knew that she would look hurt, but it was her appearance that took him by surprise. Her long beautiful hair was matted and full of dried blood. Her clothes were torn and bloody too. Even though bruises were fading, what was still left shown the struggle that she put up. Rhiannon had been to hell and back. Duncan's heart just ached for her. Wishing that he could have gotten to her faster, but at least it was over. Reaching down he places the rag on her forehead. She moaned as the coolness of the rag touches her skin. Duncan could see how much pain she still was in. Even though Rhiannon was immoral, the beating she took along with the fall was way too much. As Duncan sat and watched Rhiannon try to get conformable to rest, he decided that what she needed was a warm bath something to help her heal. Duncan hoped against hope that it would sooth her soul as well as her wounds.

Duncan was working on getting the second pot of water on the coal stove to warm, while Rhiannon was in the middle of having a terrible dream. She was mumbling and moaning as she moved back and forth on the cot. Rhiannon was dreaming of Victor. In her dream, she was back in the lesson room tied back to the bed again. Pulling hard on the handcuffs in an attempt to try and get away. Rhiannon could see Victor sitting in the chair in the corner of the room laughing at her.

"I told you Rhiannon . . . You are mine . . . Mine until the end of time. I promised you will always and forever be mine. (smiling widely) And I never go back on a promise." Victor cruelly promised.

Rhiannon watched Victor as he started to walk toward her. Pulling hard on the handcuffs until her wrists bled, she watched as he came closer. _It can't be real. It's a dream Rhiannon . . . just a dream. _Trying her best to convince herself.

"No more . . . Please Victor . . . no more." Rhiannon begged Victor.

Victor was now close enough to Rhiannon that she realized that it wasn't a whip that was in his hand but his sword. Struggling hard against the handcuffs, Rhiannon managed to pull herself up against the headboard. In the meantime, she tried her best to keep him at bay by kicking at him.

"Please don't Victor . . . I'll do anything you want . . . anything! I just want to live!" Rhiannon implored to him.

"It is way to late Rhiannon . . . I gave you your chance and your choice . . . you chose him . . . It has to be this way. A promise is a promise." Victor said viciously. He slowly brought up his sword. The last sound she heard was the swish it made as it came down.

The scream that Rhiannon let out was one that Duncan will never forget. It was one of complete and utter terror. The sound of it went through him sending a chill that ran up the back of his spine. The scream was enough to make him seem to jump out of his skin. Duncan ran over to Rhiannon. When he got to her, Duncan was surprise to see the position that Rhiannon had managed to place her in. Rhiannon had placed herself between the corner of the cot and the wall. Her arms were striking out into the air trying to hit whatever was tormenting her. Her feet were kicking the air as well.

Climbing onto to the cot with her, Duncan in a calm voice, "Rhiannon . . . it's okay. Your safe."

Rhiannon didn't hear him. She was still dreaming. As Duncan tried to grab her arms, Rhiannon slapped and kicked at him. Trying her best to get away from whatever she was running from in her dream. In fact, Rhiannon struck Duncan with every thing she had, pushing and pulling away from him.

"No . . . don't please . . . I promise I won't ever do this again . . . Please, please just let me live." Rhiannon said begging.

Rhiannon was slapping and kicking Duncan as hard as she could. Each hit stung Duncan but he wouldn't give up. Placing his legs on top of hers he managed to grab her arms and pulled her to him. With her arms by her sides, Duncan managed to place her into a bear hug. Holding Rhiannon as close as he could to him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Rhiannon . . . Its Duncan sweetheart . . . now come on and wake up. Open your eyes and you will see it was all just a dream . . . just a terrible dream." Duncan said gently as he could.

Rhiannon wasn't listening or couldn't listen. In her mind she still was fighting Victor. She struggled against Duncan trying to get away. But Duncan wouldn't let her go. He got a firmer grip on her. This time he wasn't going to be nice about it. He had to wake her up and get her to snap out of it.

"Rhiannon! . . . (suddenly slapping her in the face) Wake up now! Its time for you to open your eyes and realize you are dreaming . . . Now open your damn eyes . . . Now!" Duncan said as harshly as he could, even though it broke his heart to do it.

Rhiannon slowly opened her eyes. At first she was unsure where she was. Her eyes searched around the room. Then let them drift in front of her. When Rhiannon saw that it was Duncan that had hold of her. All the panic and the struggling she was doing stopped instantly. Looking deep into his brown eyes, Rhiannon reached up and touched his face. Duncan grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. It was all that it took. Rhiannon just started to cry as she buried her head into his chest. It was an inconsolable cry. It was a cry that ran so deep that she trembled. Rhiannon was hurt more than Duncan could have imagined. Duncan knew that all he could for Rhiannon in that moment was to hold her as tightly as he could. So Rhiannon could let out every bit of grief and pain she had.

Rhiannon couldn't believe that after everything that had happen that Duncan indeed had made it. She knew in her heart that he did. But Victor had played such a mind game with her that she doubted what her gut was telling her. Rhiannon will never be able to explain to anyone what she felt when she opened her eyes and seen Duncan sitting there in front of her. A sense of relief washed over her. Then just as suddenly she realized that it was indeed over. Victor was gone. That Rhiannon would never have to be in that kind of fear again.

Duncan slowly moved his arms from Rhiannon and grabbed both of her shoulders looking deep into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that she was indeed awake and able to comprehend that she was indeed safe.

"Are you going to be okay?" Duncan asked as he lifted her face gently so he could see her eyes.

Rhiannon attempts a smile and just shakes her head yes at him.

"Okay . . . Now I'm going to finish setting up the bath for you. You just sit there and (tracing the side of her face) don't go to sleep. Stay awake okay." Duncan said.

Again Rhiannon didn't say anything but shook her head okay.

Duncan had finished drawing her bath, placing the last of the pot of warm water in the tub as Rhiannon sat there and watched him. Everything was still all a haze to her. She was still in a state of shock or disbelief maybe both. Her mind was trying to comprehend every thing that had happen, replaying everything over and over again. Rhiannon had to keep telling herself that it was over. Victor was gone and she was safe. The fear that touched her deep in her soul just wouldn't subside. It was like a deep cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. She kept expecting Victor to burst through the door at any moment to finish her. Placing her hand to her chest, Rhiannon rubbed the spot that her mortal soul was taken. She still was unsure if this was real or not. That she still was dreaming. Afraid to close her eyes, Rhiannon willed herself to keep her eyes open. Just in the chance this was a dream. The alternative was unthinkable to her and she didn't want to take a chance and close her eyes to find Victor standing there laughing at her.

Watching Duncan, Rhiannon wondered what was going to happen now. She knew that her life was never going to be the same. Victor destroyed her life. He may have lost the battle, but in a way Victor won the war. He changed her life forever. In the process, he changed her. She could never go back and be that person she was a few days ago. She knew that now that she was immortal, Rhiannon will always have to fight. Fight to keep her head. Fight to be the one. Fight just to live. Rhiannon's mind just kept going over and over everything that was said and done to her. Her mind was unable to shake the nightmares that came true.

Staring off in space, Rhiannon didn't notice that Duncan had come up to her. Touching her on the shoulder, she jumped.

"It's okay Rhiannon. Come on . . . let's get you out of those clothes." Duncan kindly said.

Rhiannon looked up at Duncan like she was in a trance. Absent-mindedly she did as he asked. Duncan guided her to the old basin tub. With his help, Rhiannon took her clothes off and instinctively went into the tub. As she sat down, she let the water flow over her skin and soak into it. The water was nice and warm, soothing. Trying to cover herself with her arms, she pulls her legs up to her and wraps her arms around them. Duncan could see that Rhiannon still wasn't together with reality yet. Her movements were showing she was still to traumatize.

Being as gentle as he could, Duncan took the washcloth and slowly began to wash her. Making sure the washcloth was soaked with water he started just letting the water run over her. Duncan first let the water run down her back, soaking it completely. Then he did the same with the front of her chest. Then he turns to her arms letting the water do the same as it did with her back and the front of her chest. All this in an attempt to sooth her. Then soaking the washcloth with soap, Duncan began to give Rhiannon a bath. He started with her arms then moved to her back.

Duncan could tell that she took a horrible beating. Even though the bruises were fading, it was her soul that was still scar. With every touch, Rhiannon would pull back a little. As the soap began to cleanse her body, Duncan watched with every stroke of the cloth, more and more blood came off. What was left behind were just bruises and those were fading fast before his eyes. Duncan gently leaned her back. Then carefully he started to wash the front of her chest. Instantly Rhiannon took her hand and placed it to the middle of her chest in effort to protect a wound that wasn't there.

"It's okay Rhiannon, I won't hurt you I promise." Duncan persuaded her.

Duncan could tell by her reaction that was where Victor's sword took her mortal life. Being as gently as he could, Duncan removed her hand and tenderly and carefully washed the area Rhiannon so desperately tried to protect it. As he did, tears ran down Rhiannon's face. Duncan heart both broke and ached for her. The damage that Victor had did, Duncan wasn't sure if he could be able to undo. Leaning down, Duncan gently kissed her forehead and then leaned her to the back of the basin to wash her hair.

While Duncan cautiously and softly begin to wash her hair, Rhiannon finally began to calm down. She let the rhythm of him washing her hair, sooth her body as well as her soul. Duncan was trying to be as easy as he could, attempting to get out all the blood from her hair. As he took a cup of water and began to rinse her hair, Rhiannon was starting to relax. Duncan could finally see that the bath was working. Rhiannon was slowly coming out of her shell shock. As the water washes the soap out of her hair, she was slowly letting go of all the grief and anguish.

When Duncan was done with her bath, he started to get up and get a towel when Rhiannon stretched out her hand. He knew what she needed. Without hesitation or thought, Duncan climbed into the basin with her. Clothes and all. Duncan got behind Rhiannon and gently leaned her back against him. Then placing his arms completely around her as he held her as tightly as he could. Duncan could feel the tears fall from Rhiannon's eyes onto his arms. He kissed the back of her head and held her tighter.

"I'm here Rhiannon. I will always be here for you. " Duncan declared.

There was nothing else was spoken. There wasn't any need too. For at that moment all Rhiannon wanted was the comfort that Duncan brought her. She needed to feel the love he had for her. It was the only thing she needed at that moment and that was just to feel safe, to sit there in the water together in the safety of his arms. Rhiannon didn't want anything else from Duncan. There also wasn't any else that Duncan could do for her, but what he was doing for her right at that moment. Duncan knew Rhiannon had to work through this on her own. For Duncan, he was perfectly happy doing what Rhiannon needed from him the most. That was to hold her as close to him as he possibly could and shelter her with his arms.

III

After some time had passed, Duncan had gotten Rhiannon up and out of the basin. Dried her off and placed another towel around her. Slowly, he took her back to the cot and laid her back down. Duncan sat next to Rhiannon in the chair, in his wet clothes with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and watched her closely. Within minutes Rhiannon had drifted off to sleep. This time it was a deep hard sleep, as far as Duncan could tell this one was without dreams or nightmares. As Rhiannon slept, he went and took a bath himself. As he emptied the basin and refilled it with warm water from the stove, Duncan mauled over everything that happened. He wondered if Rhiannon could get over the torment and trauma she had suffered at Victor's hand. Duncan knew that it was going to be a long way back to normal for her. That is if normal ever does come back.

That everything that Victor had done to her, Duncan hoped it hadn't undone everything that Rhiannon had once worked through. Duncan knew what Victor had done to her. This time was different. What happened to Rhiannon was beyond anything she could ever dream of. She had no way of knowing what she was and what he was and most importantly why Victor was doing all of this until he told her. At first Duncan regretted when he first told her about herself. But now looking back, he knew that was the best decision Duncan could have made for Rhiannon. In this way, Rhiannon had taken the fact of knowing what she was in order to survive his torture. But even knowing this, Duncan knew in his heart this is going to change Rhiannon. The problem was how it was going to change her. That was still remained to be seen. Ether way Duncan vowed to himself that he would be there for Rhiannon. To help her and guide her the best he could as much as she will allow. The rest would be entirely up to her.

Getting into the basin, Duncan thoughts turned to how he was going to guide Rhiannon. This was going to be the hard part of their relationship. Duncan could not longer just be her lover. That part of the relationship had changed, it changed before he wanted it to. Now he has to be Rhiannon's mentor, her teacher as well as her lover. To teach her how the game is played and make her understand that to live, Rhiannon had to be able to take care of herself. That meant no kid gloves. It was going to be hard on them both. Duncan wasn't sure if the love that they had for each other would or could remain intact. The things he'll have to say and do, may just break them. Nevertheless, ether way Rhiannon had to be taught how to take of herself. If it meant that they could only be friends, at least she will be able to defend herself. Duncan wished in his heart this all could be different. What terrified him the most was teaching her the game.

It amused and concerned Duncan how easily he was pushed back into the game. _How could I ever think I could've walked away? _Even though Duncan vowed to himself that he wasn't going to get involved in it. That he was going to try his best to stay out of the game, which was until the gathering came or until he was forced into it by being challenged. Then came Rhiannon and Victor. Then Victor left no one, him or Rhiannon any choice but to join the game. Victor forced Duncan's hand and gave Rhiannon no choice. Realizing that no matter how much peace he wanted it was never going to happen to happen for him. No matter how much he longed for it. As long as there was good and evil fighting against each other. As long there were people like Victor and Rhiannon in this world, he will never have a choice but be part of the game.

With that thought, Duncan finished and got out of the bathtub. Drying himself off, Duncan heard the door slowly come open. Then he listens to Ross tiptoe into the shack.

Ross whispered as quietly as one could as he gently rapped on the bathroom door, "MacLeod, are you in there?"

Duncan wraps a towel around him and opens the door to the bathroom, placing his finger to his lips, shushing him. Ross quietly goes into the bathroom.

"I guess you will be needing these. (handing Duncan some clothes) How is she?" Ross asked.

Duncan just shook his head no. Ross instantly knew that it wasn't good.

"I'll meet you out on the porch." Ross simply said as he left the bathroom.

As Duncan finished getting dressed, Ross made his way out of the bathroom. Not making one sound, he goes and places the clothes that he gathered for Rhiannon and laid them on the chair next to the cot. Taking a moment to look at her, Ross reaches down and lightly moves a piece of hair from across her face. Even though there wasn't any bruising, you could still see the pain that she went through. It was still written all over her face. Leaning down Ross kisses Rhiannon on her forehead. Then quietly he goes out to the porch.

It was still too early in the morning for the sun to come up. Looking down at his watch, Ross notes that it was only five o'clock. He silently made his way to the edge of the porch that went over the creek. It was far enough away from the shack that Rhiannon wouldn't be disturbed. Sitting down on a bench that was facing toward the creek, Ross could see the lights of the fire trucks as they finish putting out what was left of Victor Robbins home. There he sat, watching them. Ross couldn't believe that it was over. Victor was dead and Rhiannon was finally safe.

Ross thought to himself that he would have never believed any of it if he wouldn't have seen it for himself. It was still beyond his grasp of what reality was, let alone what immortality is. Ether way Ross was thankful for whatever it was. Rhiannon was alive and that was all that counted. Best of all, Ross still could be a part of Rhiannon's life and to him that what counted the most in his eyes. Even though one day he knows that there will come a day that they will have to part way, but to Ross that was too far into the future to worry about. For right now what worried him the most was how Rhiannon was going to be when she pulls herself together. Is she going to be in one piece when she does or will she have a total melt down?

Ross could only imagine the suffering that Rhiannon had gone through at the hands of Victor. Having to take the abuse that Victor had dealt out, just so Rhiannon could keep the fact that she was immortal away from him. Knowing Victor the way Ross did. There was no doubt that Victor beat Rhiannon if anything just to keep her in line. What turned Ross's stomach the most was to know that Rhiannon took the abuse and knowing that in some small way it was in her power to of stopped the torture. It was torture within torture itself. But then he thought better of it. _Could have she stopped it? _Deciding that Rhiannon did the best thing she could have done for herself at that moment. To take the torment so that she could live.

The first time around where Victor and Rhiannon was concerned left a scar so deep that it took a lot on her part to get over it. Then taking it and turning it into the woman that she had became. Just to be able trust and love again, without fearing for her life was a huge turn around for her. Ross remembered that the hardest part was the trust. _What about now_? Has that all changed for her now? Now that she is immortal. _Is it too much for her to deal with the gift that God gave her but now the battle wounds too? _Going over in him mind every thing that Ross had seen and heard, this time it was much worse this than it was before.

Ross worried that it could be too much for Rhiannon. He couldn't help but wonder if she could get over it. If she could let what happened to her make her stronger or was this enough to break her will, to make her hate and fear everyone and everything. Ross knew in his heart that everything that transpired has destroyed a part of her that Rhiannon never will get back. Ross hoped as well as prayed that maybe with his help along with Duncan's maybe just maybe, Rhiannon would be able to over come this. So that she can become the person and the immortal that she is destined to be.

In the shack, Duncan was thinking pretty much along the same lines as Ross. _How is Rhiannon going to deal with this? _Looking over at Rhiannon, Duncan could see she was still sleeping soundly. No moaning or moving just a rest full sleep. Slipping his shoes on, Duncan quietly made his way out onto the porch. He could see in the distance that the fire trucks were still doing their job. Duncan could see Ross was sitting on the bench also watching them. He stood there for a few minutes watching Ross watch the firemen wondering how he was doing. _How he was handling all this? _

It had to be tough for Ross to watch what happened to Rhiannon and not to being able to do anything about it. Duncan knew it was hard on mortals. To watch immortals and see what they do and then not quite believing what they are seeing. What had to be the hardest for mortals were to stand there and watch, not being able to do a thing. In Duncan's mind it was easier for mortals. He felt that they were blessed. For mortals only have the one life to lead that God gave them. Then they are through and get to go on to whatever God has in stored for them. For immortals, it's all about the next battle. All so in the end there can be one.

Duncan silently went and sat down next to Ross. There they both sat and watched the fire trucks leave. After the fire trucks left, they continued to sit there and just let the silence engulf them. It was Ross who broke the silence first.

"Do you think Rhiannon is going to be okay?" Ross inquired.

"In time." Duncan simply answered.

"How are you doing?" Ross asked.

The question struck Duncan kind of odd. He really hasn't been asked how he was when things like this happen.

"I'm okay I guess . . . It not the first time this had to be done, and it won't be the last." Duncan unwavering said.

"I guess not." Ross turned and looked over at Duncan.

At that moment, he was looking every bit of four hundred years old.

"Well at least this is finished, now Rhiannon and Mama can live in peace like there were meant too." Ross said as a statement.

Duncan sat there for a moment choosing his words, "Maybe for Mrs. Taylor . . . but not for Rhiannon . . . (sighing) She now has to learn the game and there isn't any peace in that."

This caused Ross to frown. He hadn't thought about that. Ross honestly thought once Victor was taken care of that would be it for her and she could go on with her life. What Duncan was saying begin to trouble Ross. He didn't like where this was going.

"I thought you told me that she can go on and live her life like this didn't happen." Ross said disbelieving what he just heard.

Duncan shook his head no.

"What I meant was that no one needs to know what happened to Rhiannon's mortality. (looking out at the water) That she can continue to live life under her own name . . . To be herself, not having to change her name or her persona. (Turning toward Ross) But that doesn't take her out of the game Ross. For Rhiannon will always be watching her back. There will always be someone out there coming for her." Duncan explained.

"Yeah, yeah . . . yeah until there is only one." Ross said snidely.

"That's the rules Ross. That is how we survive. It's been like this for all time . . . It is no different for Rhiannon." Duncan said factually.

Then came the silence again, nether one saying another word just thinking about what was said. It was the first time Ross realized that Rhiannon would never be the same. That Victor had done more than just abused her, but took her life as she knew it. That Victor in the end did win. He won by making sure that he will always be some part of her life. That Rhiannon will never be able to forget what Victor did to her. He made her immortal. That has forever changed her. Even if Rhiannon got over what he did to her this last time. Victor would always be there in the back of her mind, laughing at her.

Ross did have one more important question to ask Duncan, without hesitation, "Are you going to show her . . . I mean . . . are you going to teach her how to play this game? (looking Duncan dead in his eyes) . . . To take care of herself."

Duncan smiled. He knew that Ross loved her and cared for her. After all, Rhiannon was his family.

"Yes Ross, I will teach her . . . I will also make sure that nothing happens to her to the best of my ability. (placing his hand on his shoulder) Just know that there will be a time Rhiannon will have to do this herself and fight in the game without my help. But I will always be there for her . . . I promise." Duncan said trying to assure Ross.

It's what Ross needed to hear. "That's all I can ask."

Duncan patted Ross on his back. It was a brotherly pat one of mutual friendship knowing that both of them will always be there for Rhiannon no matter what. After a while, Ross decided it was time to go. Sleep was settling in for him. After having a few minutes of rest, his body decided to let the tiredness he was feeling take over.

"Do you want me to stay and help you with Rhiannon?" Ross inquired.

Duncan smiled. He mauled it over for a minute and deciding no.

"No Ross, you go ahead. I'm going to let Rhiannon rest for a little while longer . . . then get her dressed and take her home." Duncan replied.

"I'll try and keep Mama busy for a while. So maybe you can slip her in without her knowing about it." Ross said.

"That is good idea. I don't think Rhiannon is in any shape nor form to try and explain everything to her." Duncan answered.

With that said, Ross got up and shook Duncan's hand and left. Duncan sat and watched him walk into the darkness. He knew that it was going to be a chore in its self to keep Mrs. Taylor busy. That thought causes him to smile. She was definitely one with the questions.

IV

With a quiet moan, Rhiannon slowly wakes. Opening her eyes very slowly, she laid there in dark. Every part of her body ached, including her mind. Taking a deep breath in she sits up, a little to fast because the room began to spin.

"Damn!" Rhiannon whispered as she grabbed the edge of the cot.

Rhiannon sat there rigidly as the room spun. Then as fast as it came the dizziness left. Letting loose of the edge of the cot, she slowly moved to the edge of it letting her legs dangle. As her eyes were finally able to focus on her surroundings Rhiannon realized that she was safe no matter who or what came after her. _Holy ground. _As her eyes drifted around the shack, she notices that there was a change of clothes that laid on the chair. Smiling to herself, Rhiannon knew who left them for her. _Ross. _

Rhiannon could feel Duncan's presence. It was a familiar and good feeling. It made her feel more secure. Even though Rhiannon still had a feeling of being in a state of confusion, it was a comfort for her to know Duncan was there. She was ever so glad to finally have that feeling of safety. Getting up from the cot, Rhiannon slowly walks over to the chair and puts her clothes on. It felt good to have her own clothes on. Sitting back down on the cot, Rhiannon stretches. Letting out a small whimper as she did. Every muscle she owned was so tight and tired. Most of all, it was her head that still hurt the worse. Rhiannon will never forget the pain she felt when her head hit the floor. It was excruciating.

Sitting there in the dark, Rhiannon's mind started to replay all the events that have happened to her the last 24 hours. She still was unable to comprehend everything that had happen. Wishing it was a dream but most of all wanting it to dream. Rhiannon desperately wanted her life back. In her heart, she knew her life was gone or rather the life she had known. There was no amount of wishing, hoping or praying will get it back. Slowly Rhiannon gets up and makes her way to the door.

As Rhiannon opened it, the mountain air cooled her skin. It was the smell of smoke that caught her attention. As she looked at her surrounding Rhiannon could see in the distance Ross walking up the ravine. Much of a surprise to her, Rhiannon was glad. She didn't think she could face him right now. Only because she knew that Ross would overwhelm her with concern and pity. Even though it would be out of love, it was something that she wasn't ready for. Then having to tell Ross everything that had happened it would be too much. Besides everything else, Rhiannon wasn't too sure if everything was exactly the way her mind was telling her. It all seemed to be to much of a fairy tale or nightmare she didn't know which. Knowing in time, she would tell Ross everything that happened. But in that moment in time she wasn't ready or willing too.

After watching Ross walked away she started to survey her surrounding. Rhiannon was trying to find the source of the smoke she was smelling. Looking out onto the porch, Rhiannon could see Duncan's shape in the distance. He was sitting on the bench. To her she got the sense that he wasn't looking at the water but passed the water. Letting her eyes drift away from Duncan, she too looked passed the water and through the woods. That was when Rhiannon saw for the first time what Duncan was looking at.

"Oh God!" Rhiannon couldn't believe her eyes.

What Rhiannon saw had astounded her. In the distance she could see what was left of Victor's home. It was just a pile of burning embers and smoke. She knew instantly what had cause it. It was the power of the quickening that destroyed Victor's home and everything around it. Rhiannon vaguely remembered the quickening and power of it. What she could remember was being terrified and wanting to get as far away from it as she could.

Rhiannon started to tremble. Trying to get the thoughts of the quickening out of her mind, she placed her hands up to her head. Squeezing as hard as she could. Rhiannon didn't want to remember. What she wanted most was to forget every part of it. It was something that Rhiannon would not or could not face at that moment. To Rhiannon all remembering did for her was to cause her pain. A anguish that touched her soul so deeply. The best thing she felt that she could do for herself, was to forget it all.

Rhiannon reluctantly made her way out to where Duncan was sitting. Her mind wandered in a hundred different directions. _Did he know all of what happened to her? _Rhiannon was so fearful that Duncan's feelings were going to change for her. Now that she had become more damage than before. In the past, she didn't have a choice for what Victor was doing to her. Back then she thought that was what love was all about. However, this time Rhiannon knew that wasn't the case. She let Victor torment and torture her. Just to keep him from knowing that she knew about their immortality as she tried her best to beat him at his own game. Which Rhiannon felt she failed miserably at.

Stopping for a moment midway on the porch, her mind rushed again. This time Rhiannon was fearing what Duncan might say or do. Rhiannon wondered what was Duncan going to do now that she was immoral. She knew the rules of the game. That in the end there can be only one. So will that mean that he will now have to walk away and stop loving her? Worse of all will Duncan have to turn his back on her now that she was immortal? Knowing that the only way Rhiannon was going to find out the answer to these questions was to go to him. But she wasn't sure that she was ready to hear the answers.

Duncan had turned around just as Rhiannon came up to the bench. He could see that she was finally healed, at least outwardly.

Duncan stood up as he said, "Well . . . Hello there."

"Hi" Rhiannon simply replied.

Duncan placed his hands out for Rhiannon to take them. As she did, he guided her to the bench and they sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asked.

"Very numb." Rhiannon said honestly.

Duncan places his arms around Rhiannon and pulls her close. He could feel her heart beating a hundred times fast.

"That's to be expected. (stroking her hair as he held her) With everything that you have been through it isn't surprising that you're feeling that way." Duncan replied in understanding way.

Rhiannon places her head on his shoulder and looks at what was left of Victor's house. She could see that there was nothing left but a pile of rubble.

"Duncan . . . It's finally over with right?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes it is . . . Rhiannon." Duncan simply replied.

Pulling herself away from him, Rhiannon looked into Duncan eyes and nervously said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Rhiannon?" Duncan reacted surprised at the apology.

"For putting you . . . (her voice cracked) . . . through this mess I had created." Rhiannon explained.

Duncan sat there and shook his head no as he pulled her back to him.

"You didn't cause this Rhiannon. Victor did! (kissing the top of her head) Now it's over . . . He will never hurt you again . . . And I'd do it in a minute again if I had too." Duncan convincingly said

Rhiannon replied as she talked into Duncan's chest, "But you had to . . . "

"Yes, but now it's done." Duncan interrupted her.

Rhiannon started to cry. This wasn't what she thought he would say. Duncan sat there and consoled her. Holding Rhiannon as close as he could. Duncan could sense she still wasn't herself. That she still was in some sort of denial. For Duncan this was okay. Rhiannon was safe and for him that is all that really counted right now.

Rhiannon lifted her head from her chest and looked across the creek. She stared at what was left of Victor's plantation. Even though she already knew the answer to the question she was going to ask. Somehow she had to ask it just to make it more real for her, if any thing but to reassure herself that this wasn't a dream that Victor was truly gone.

"What happened over there?" Rhiannon directly asked.

Duncan sighed, he didn't want to answer this right now. He felt that Rhiannon wasn't ready for the answer. He knew that the answer might just send her over the edge that he might not get her back from.

"Right now Rhiannon . . . we need to worry about you. What happened over there we can worry about later." Duncan said with hesitation in his voice.

Rhiannon shook her head no. She wanted the answer now. She needed the answer now.

"I want to know . . . (pulling away from him) . . . I need to know Duncan. What happened?" Rhiannon insisted.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked puzzled. He thought that for sure that she understood that he had taken Victor's head.

"I mean, what happened to the house? All you did was to take his head." Rhiannon persisted.

Then it struck Duncan. It was the quickening that Rhiannon was talking about. She wanted to know what caused all the damage to the house and why. Duncan knew that he was treading on thin ice when he attempts to answer this question. Mainly because he knew of her fear of lightening.

Carefully Duncan answered, "It was his quickening . . . that (pointing to the house) is the result of that."

"So every time we take someone's head, we get lightening coming at us?" Rhiannon asked with a look of disbelief.

"Rhiannon . . . it's really not like lightening although it looks like it. It is a kind of charge that is released from their soul. (swallowing hard) That is the quickening. When it hits you . . . you actually feel their soul enter into yours. (carefully choosing words) It is their quickening entering into you." Duncan tried to explain.

"But what hits you might call it a quickening . . . but its actually lightening that enters you, Duncan . . . ( a look of terror came into her eyes) I saw it and felt it. I watched as it hit every thing around me. It burned down the damn house Duncan . . . how can that not be lightening." Rhiannon debated.

"It just appears as lightening Rhiannon . . . (tracing the outline of her face) but what touched you and everything around you wasn't . . . it was his soul. With every strike of the quickening you receive . . . a piece of their soul . . . what you can't gather in . . . hits everything else." Duncan attempted to get her to understand.

"But it struck as lightening . . . it might be called a quickening . . . but still . . . in the end of things it is actually lightening. Nothing more or less. (slowly getting upset) Quickening is lightening. Period. I remember what it did . . . (shaking her head) . . . and you can't convince me that it was any thing else Duncan. I watch it strike the tree in front of me . . . as lightening . . . I watched the house catch on fire . . . that was lightening. (breathing heavier) It might be called a quickening, but when it hits you does it feels like lightening striking you? Does it?" Rhiannon demanded.

"Im not going to lie to you, Rhiannon . . . When the quickening strikes you (pausing for a moment) it does hurt. And maybe your right . . . maybe it is lightening . . . but understand that it's not the same lightening that comes in storms . . . What strikes you are their quickening . . . their soul . . . please and try to remember that . . . okay?" Duncan regretted the way he answered Rhiannon, the moment that he said it.

V

There was a long moment of silence as both them looked out at passed the water at the plantation. The destruction was massive. There wasn't an inch that wasn't touched by Victor's quickening. Rhiannon was beginning to realize that what was her worse nightmare was part of her immortality. She became distraught. Rhiannon realized what immortality really meant and she wanted no part of it. Unconsciously she stood up. Her fight or flight instincts were taking over. Rhiannon had a look of fear, which totally took Duncan by surprise.

"I can't do this Duncan . . . " Rhiannon started to run back toward the shack.

"Rhiannon!" Duncan yelled as he chased behind her.

Rhiannon had made it to the door when Duncan grabbed her. She turned around and tried to push him away, but he was not going to have any part of it. Duncan grabbed Rhiannon by her shoulders and put her up against the shack. So she couldn't move away from him.

"I won't do this Duncan . . . I can't." Rhiannon pleaded as she struggled against him.

"You don't have a choice Rhiannon!" Duncan replied being as direct as he could.

"Yes I do . . . I don't want any part of this. (trying to push him away) Take my head now Duncan . . . because I don't want to be a part of your damn game! If you don't take it someone else will. (struggling under his weight.) There is no way I am going to let lightening or quickening or whatever you call it strike me. If that is the way to get another's soul . . . Then you can have mine!" Rhiannon declared.

Duncan let go of her shoulders and reached down placing her face into his hand. Duncan looked deeply into Rhiannon eyes. All he could see is fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of not really understanding what her life now was. Fear of everything.

As gently as Duncan could speak, "I don't want your quickening Rhiannon . . . believe me . . . you can do this."

It was at that point Rhiannon broke. She slid down the side of the shack's door to the ground. Shock was settling in and settling in fast. Duncan knew he had to get her out of it or Rhiannon will never have the fight to defend herself. That she would never be any good to herself or anyone else. Kneeling down next to her, he places her face back into his hands making Rhiannon looks up at him.

"This is no good Rhiannon. (looking deep into her eyes) Don't fight all this now . . . That chance is long gone. (carefully taking his thumbs, he wipes her tears from her face.) It's here . . . your immortal and there is nothing you or I can do to change it." Duncan calmly said.

"I don't think I can do it . . . you don't understand Duncan (trying to looking away from him, but Duncan forced her to look at him) . . . I'm afraid of it." Rhiannon pleaded.

"Of what?" Duncan asked.

"Everything . . . every part of it. The quickening . . . Immortality . . . Everything." Rhiannon replied.

Duncan pulls her to him and kisses her softly on the forehead. Then slowly pulled Rhiannon away making her look at him.

"I'm here Rhiannon. I'm not going any where . . . I'm going to help you through it. In time, you will come to terms with all this. I will help you and guide you through all this." Duncan said trying to convince her.

Rhiannon quit struggling against him. When she did Duncan let her go. Instinctively Rhiannon places her arms around him. Duncan did same pulling her and then holding her as close to him as could.

"Do you promise, Duncan?" Rhiannon whispers.

"I promise." Duncan whispers back.

Rhiannon pulls back long enough to look into Duncan eyes. She could see that he meant every word of it. Then rewraps her arms around him, afraid that if she let go he would change his mind.

The red and orange of the sun were just coming over the mountains as Duncan helped Rhiannon back to her feet and took her back into the shack. All of the colors of the rising sun were coming in through the window placing a cast of light onto the table where he got her to sit at. Duncan acquires a blanket and places it around Rhiannon. Then he went to the stove and made her some tea. Duncan pulls a chair out and sits directly across from Rhiannon. As he does, Duncan decides that right now he couldn't treat Rhiannon with kid gloves. After that outburst she really left him no choice. If he did, she would be in a state of shock forever.

"Rhiannon, we have to talk. (looking deeply into her eyes) If we don't do it now . . . I really don't think we will ever have the chance to be as open to each other as we are right now." Duncan said as direct as he could.

Rhiannon shook her head okay. She knew deep in her heart what Duncan was saying was the truth.

Placing his hands into hers, "I want to know what happened to you . . . All that Victor had done . . . Rhiannon I do mean everything."

"I don't want to tell you . . . I let you down . . . that is all you need to know." Rhiannon protested as she gripped his hands hard.

"No Rhiannon, first of all you have to realize that . . . you didn't let me down. (letting go of one of her hands and tracing the outline of her face) Now. I want you to tell me what happened there . . . and why you are feeling as though as you let me down?" Duncan sought for an answer.

Taking a deep breath in, Rhiannon gradually let loose the grip she held with his other hand. She reluctantly begins tells Duncan everything. She left nothing out, from the mortal blow she took at the shack, to the strapping she took from Victor at the plantation. There was not one thing that Rhiannon left out. She knew that in order for them to continue with their relationship, she had to be truthful. Rhiannon had to explain to Duncan why and how she felt that she let him down.

After Rhiannon was done, there was a moment of quietness that clung to the air between them. Duncan took in every thing Rhiannon told him. It hurt him so very deeply. The pain she went through. The mind games that Victor played with her. How she knew the truth about them, but still was able to keep it together and not let Victor know that Rhiannon knew what they were. Duncan was amazed at how brave she had to be. He felt that Rhiannon had every right to fall apart now. After being under that type of pressure, was enough to give her the right to feel the way she was feeling about immortality.

Duncan began to realize that every nightmare that Rhiannon ever had came true last night along with every fear she ever had. It was easy for him to understand now why she felt as though she let him down even though it was all out of her hands. That in Rhiannon's mind, she not only let him down but she let herself down by letting Victor do what he did to her. Victor was more evil and sadistic. More so than Duncan could ever believe Victor was capable of being. There wasn't anything she could have done to stop him. Rhiannon did what she had to do to survive, nothing more. The faster Duncan could get her to come to terms with that. The quicker Rhiannon will come out of all this okay. He just had to figure out how.

"Rhiannon . . . what makes you think you could have done any thing differently than you did?" Duncan asked as bluntly as he could,

Rhiannon thought for a minute. Only one thing kept coming to mind.

"I could have fought harder (taking a deep breath) . . . been stronger." Rhiannon answered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Rhiannon, you did the best that you could do. There wasn't anything else you could have done . . . whether you realized it or not. (taking her arms down and then placing her hands into his) You couldn't let Victor know that you knew about immortality . . . You played the hand that Victor dealt. (rubbing his thumbs over her hands) You did good Rhiannon . . . You did what needed to be done. Believe it or not . . . Better than I would have done if I was in your situation. (reaching out and placing her face into his hands to make her look at him) There wasn't anything more or less you could have done to change that." Duncan said, trying to persuade her.

"Yes there was Duncan . . . (forcefully removing his hands from her face.) I could have fought harder. I shouldn't have let him beat me down . . . (looking him dead in his eyes) . . . Damn it Duncan. I should have just gone ahead and taken his head." Rhiannon responded half yelling at him.

"You fought as hard as you could . . . Look at this realistically . . . (grabbing her face to get her attention) . . . Rhiannon . . . you couldn't take his head even if you had an opportunity to do so. And from what you just told me there wasn't any opportunity to do so. (gently letting her face goes as he reaches out and takes her hands) You did what you had to do to survive from what Victor was doing to you, Rhiannon . . . most importantly it doesn't matter how you got away from Victor. The fact of the matter is that you did get away from him! That's all that counts." Duncan said bluntly.

"But if you didn't show up Duncan when you did . . . I" Rhiannon attempted to plead her case.

Duncan interrupts her before she can finish, "But I did . . . And if I didn't come in when I did . . . God knows what Victor would have done to you. Now he is gone. There is no way Victor can ever hurt you again. Never!"

"It was my fight Duncan, not yours. And I tried to fight him . . . the best I could and I couldn't even get that right." Rhiannon said as tears swells in her eyes.

Duncan reaches out and wipes the tear that was rolling down on her cheek. He could see that she felt that she should have done more. He had to try and get her to realize that Victor and he would have fought regardless of what was going on between them two. Duncan had to get Rhiannon to understand that the fight wasn't between them two but between him and Victor. That she was just the pawn. That Victor didn't want her head, but his. Just so that Victor could get him out of the way, so that he could continue to torture, control and be with Rhiannon.

"Listen to me. Rhiannon . . . This was never your fight. (choosing his words carefully) You had no idea what Victor was . . . and wouldn't have if I didn't tell you why he was doing what he was doing to your family and what you were. (taking a deep breath) It wouldn't have gotten this far . . . if I wouldn't have shown up when I did. You would have signed over the house and been done with it . . . But Victor did what he did to you because of me . . . because of us. He said that much when I faced him. (reaching out and lifting her head to look at him) Victor knew that he had completely lost you . . . and to get back at us he took your mortal soul." Duncan attempted explain.

Rhiannon shook her head no, "He had this planned all along . . . he said as much."

"Yes he had it planned . . . Victor had it planned the moment he saw us together. Believe that Rhiannon . . . If we wouldn't have gotten together . . . You would have signed the deed and it would have been done. This wouldn't have happened . . . I think he was going to wait until something happened to you and when you became immortal . . . then he would have come to you . . . and then in his twisted mind, Victor thought he could be a mentor you. Mold you into what he thought you should be in his eyes." Duncan said as got up from the chair

"I don't understand." Rhiannon was trying to comprehend what Duncan was saying to her.

"See . . . Victor knew the moment he made you an immortal, I would be coming for him. That was what he wanted along. (pacing the floor) What he did to you was for my benefit. Victor was showing me that in the end . . . no matter what happened between you and me that you were his no matter what. (coming back to the table and sitting back down) So see it was my fight along, not yours. The first time I felt him, confronted him . . . it became my fight. (Pausing) You were just prize that he dangled in front of me. In the end, Victor knew he had to fight me to keep you. It's all part of the game he was playing." Duncan said trying his best to reassure her that this had really nothing to do with her that she was truly just Victor's pawn.

Rhiannon just sat there and looked at him. Unsure whether to believe what he was telling her or not. Slowly Rhiannon began to understand it wasn't just about her. It may have been in the beginning. However, once Duncan came into her life it became about him. The jealous that Victor felt for her, over took all the other plans he had on his agenda. Victor knew deep in his heart that whatever chance he had with Rhiannon, left the moment when Duncan came down the trail that day. It was all beginning to make a little more sense to her. Victor had always held her life in his hands even after they went their separate ways. It was his plan all along to enslave her, to make him his. Duncan just pushed him to try and do it a little faster than he wanted.

In the end, that was what cost Victor his life. Now it was finished. Rhiannon was now immortal and Victor was dead. She had a new life ether way you look at. No matter if he had won or not. Now her life was her own. Victor could never torment her again. In some twisted way Rhiannon realized that she had won. For it was the only way it could have ended, her becoming immortal and him dead. No matter what she could have done, there was no way to change it. Rhiannon slowly rises up from the table and walks over to the window. She was looking at all the different colors in the sky as the sun rose higher into the sky. Duncan moved behind her. Carefully he placed his arms around her and pulled her close to him. There they stood and watched what was left of the night disappear. In its place was a beautiful sunrise. With a dawn of a new day, things appeared clearer to her.

However, Rhiannon did have more questions.

"Are still being open and honest to each other Duncan?" Rhiannon innocently asked.

"Yes." Duncan simply replied.

Rhiannon breathing in deeply, "What now . . . what is going to happen to me now?"

"You will live, love and play the game when you need to. (turning her around to face him) You'll go on . . . making what life you have at that moment the best life you can have."

"Do I have to walk away from everything now? Start a new life, or can I go on with this one until it has to end?" Rhiannon questioned.

The inquiry caused Duncan to smile. Rhiannon was coming out of it. The shock and disbelief were leaving. In its place was peace and acceptance.

"No . . . you can choose to live this life to it's fullest. (holding her head in his hand) Since no one knows what you have become, there is no sense of having to leave everything right now . . . Just know that one day you may have to." Duncan answered bluntly.

Rhiannon smiled as her mind processed what she just heard. Gently she laid her head onto Duncan's chest. The biggest thing that seemed to weigh heavy on her mind the most besides Duncan, was her family. Rhiannon knew deep in her heart, the only way she could get passed all of this was having her family still there. That's one thing she feared the most was the loss of her family.

"I was so worried about that. (holding onto Duncan tightly) I honestly thought that I would lose Mama and Ross . . . And with everything else I had lost tonight . . . that was the one thing I couldn't bare the thought of." Rhiannon smiled as she said it.

"Well you don't have to for now. Just know there will come a day you will have to . . . but that day Rhiannon . . . isn't now." Duncan replied as he stoked her hair.

"Good." Rhiannon simply said as she hugged him tightly.

VI

Rhiannon was finally coming to terms with why these things had happen to her. She knew in time everything will fade away. For now, Rhiannon had a new chance at life, regardless how it came to be. Moving away from the window, Duncan guided her outside and to the end of the porch. Sitting down on the bench they both watched as the sun peak itself between the two mountains ranges. Every thing around them seemed to have an air of freshness to it. The darkness that had fallen across every thing was finally lifted. The smoke was finally cleared the air along with the haze that it brought with it. It seemed for that moment all was right with the world. Even the birds were singing for the first time since yesterday. Duncan sat there and watched Rhiannon. Her face had finally begun to brighten up. There was a sense of peace that hadn't been there before. However, she did have a far away look in her eyes.

"What is it lass?" Duncan asked his most Scottish accent.

"Do you really want to know?" Rhiannon asked earnestly.

"Yes." Duncan answered.

"It's you." Rhiannon simply said

Duncan became confused, "What about me?"

Rhiannon paused before she would answer. Unsure if she should risk everything and ask it or if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"It's really about us." Rhiannon said.

"Okay . . . go on." Duncan said unsure where this was going.

"Is everything going to change between us . . . Now that I'm immortal?" Rhiannon inquired.

Duncan didn't really want to face this now. It wasn't a question he wanted to answer. He knew deep in his heart that some things were and has changed between them. It wasn't how he felt for Rhiannon. But now that she was immortal, other things will change. No matter how much they wanted it not to. Taking a deep lung full of air, Duncan began to answer the question he most didn't want to answer.

"Rhiannon, I don't really know how to answer that question . . . It would be a lie if I didn't say things between us hasn't changed. How I feel about you will never change. But . . . " Duncan attempted finish.

Rhiannon cuts him of, "But what . . . (a look of hurt came over her face) I'm damaged now, I'm no good to you anymore?"

"No . . . Besides that has nothing to do with what I'm trying to say. (he frowned angrily at her) When did I ever say to you that you were damaged . . . That I didn't want you anymore? Not once(forcing her to turn around in her seat to look at him)Now listen to what I have to say. Then after I'm finished . . . you can have your say." Duncan said furiously.

Rhiannon folded her arms across her chest, "Go on!"

"What I was going to say is that how I feel for you will never change . . . but now that you're immortal what we have will and have to change . . . (looking into her eyes) . . . You will have a different relationship with me, not just one of being a lover . . . but one of being a mentor and of a teacher. (reaching out to move a piece of hair from her face) That is until you learn the in and outs of the game and how to take care of your self. Then we can work on us . . . but until then you're the student . . . With some fringe benefits" Duncan said with a huge grin.

Rhiannon started to smile. She was feeling a little at ease. She was so afraid that he would not want her in anyway. That all she needed to hear.

"Is that all that is going to change? I can live with that." Rhiannon said as she uncrossing her arms.

"It's not going to be easy Rhiannon . . . Your not always going to like me." Duncan replied.

"I don't always like you now." Rhiannon said giggling.

Duncan couldn't help but also giggle. It was that deep southern accent that got him. No matter how mad she makes him, once he heard that southern draw it caused him to melt and forget what they were arguing or debating about.

Rhiannon turned to him in her seat and looked him square in the eyes, "I was afraid that you were going to tell me that it was over between us."

"I was never going to say that . . . it is that our relationship will be different that all. I just wanted you to understand that besides us being lovers, there is going to be much more. (tracing the outline of her face) There will be times that you will not always agree with me. Perhaps there will come a time when you will go out on your own." Duncan explained.

"Oh I doubt that will ever happen." Rhiannon said certain that it would never happen.

Duncan looked deep into her eyes, "One never knows . . . There is so much to learn Rhiannon, not just about the game but life itself. (sighing) Everything that you have ever known is never going to be the same now. Life for you is going to be different. Besides there is only so much I can teach you . . . the rest you have to learn for yourself." Duncan said.

"I realize all of that Duncan. I realized that when you took Victor's head. I just wanted to make sure that out of all this . . . because of my immortality, I wasn't going to lose you. Now that I know that isn't true, I can deal with all this (frowning) It was the thought of losing you that was tearing me up." Rhiannon replied.

Duncan reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, "Just know one thing."

"What is that?" Rhiannon asked as she kissed the palm of his hand.

"I will always be there for you. Rhiannon . . . This I promise to you." Duncan said as he leaning over he kisses her. It wasn't a long deep kiss, just one of utter tenderness.

"That is all I can ask." Rhiannon said as she returned the kiss.

They sat there for a while longer. Duncan held Rhiannon tight in his arms, hoping that she understood every thing that he told her. It wasn't going to be easy for her or for him. To teach Rhiannon about immortality was one thing. However, to live together as immortals is another. Duncan wasn't going to push the issue anymore. In time, Rhiannon will see for herself what he was trying to say. In Duncan's heart, he knew that the time wasn't right to try to explain everything. She still was coming out of being in shock. One day soon, Rhiannon will understand for herself what he was trying to say.

Duncan knew that right now, all of this had an air of romance to it and soon enough reality will settle in. For now, he was going to let Rhiannon have her fantasy. She deserved that much. After all, what she has known was gone. Duncan changed all that when he told her about her immortality. Now that she is immortal, Rhiannon's life will always be in a state of chaos. Right now, Duncan was content in letting Rhiannon have the small part of peace that she craved. With the morning sun hovering brightly in the sky, it was time to go. Rhiannon didn't need the comfort of holy ground anymore. It was time to go home to start the life she was meant to live. Duncan stood up and stretched. Looking down at Rhiannon, he reaches for her hand.

"It's time to go home. You need to rest and I need some sleep." Duncan tiredly said.

Placing her hand into his, Rhiannon stood up. Taking one last look at Victor's home, "What was it like . . . to take his quickening?"

The question caused Duncan to pause. He was unsure how to answer.

"All I can say is that Victor's quickening was one that was powerful. It destroyed everything in its path. . . . like his life did." Duncan simply said

Rhiannon stood there shaking her head in agreement. Knowing that what he said was true. Duncan pulled her close to him. He wanted to assure Rhiannon that she was indeed safe.

Duncan softly replied as he held her tightly, "Victor was very tormented soul. In return he tormented everything he could touch. I could feel that when he entered me . . . But what surprised me the most was, the passion Victor felt for you. (looking down into her deep brown eyes) That was the only knowledge that I could keep . . . the rest I had to let go. His rage and his hate destroyed everything else."

She stood there looking back into his eyes. Windows to your soul. Knowing that what Duncan said was the truth. In some weird way, it comforted her.

"I can believe that . . . Now at least he is in peace." Rhiannon simply said.

It was ending to the beginning of the rest of Rhiannon's life. She was now completely free. Free to do or be whatever her choosing is. Immortally was a new chance at life. In the end, it was the last gift Victor could have given her, not the curse that it could be. Best of all Rhiannon had Duncan. He was someone to trust, someone to count on and best of all someone to love her for her. Putting their arms around each other, they headed toward the house. A new chapter in both their lives was just beginning. Both finally accepting what the game truly was. Most of all, accepting what changes that had come into their lives.

Duncan was now part of the game. With new responsibilities, came new chances at life. Life that until now he thought he could never be apart of again. Whether or not he was pushed into it, in the end Duncan joined the game on his terms. In the process, he found someone to love, to hold on to. Who above all restored his faith in himself. It was something that Duncan thought was lost and never to get back. Now it was time to start living again, both of them. As for everything else, in time it will come together. One could only hope.

For in the end . . . there can only be one.

The end.


End file.
